Amour ou Amitié Ce n'est pas si différent en fait
by miistii
Summary: Nina Dobrev, rêve de rencontrer cet homme. Rien qu'une fois.   La seule fois ne sera peut-être pas la dernière... Fiction NINA/IAN
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici le premier chapitre (un peu court) de ma nouvelle fic NIAN, j'ai juste une précision Ian n'a pas 10 mais 5 ans de plus que Nina dans cette fic =)**

**Sinon, pour ceux et celle qui m'ont déjà suivit dans « deux cœurs attirés comme des aimants », j'espère beaucoup que cette fic vous plaira aussi. Je vous préviens ca n'a rien à voir!**

_**Petit rappel pour les « nouvelles » ^^**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1<em>

_**Pov Nina**_

Je descendis du bus, heureuse de retrouver mon amie en dehors de l'école. Nous avions fini le lycée depuis deux semaines et je n'avais pas pu aller la voir avant.

_ Alors, ton déménagement? Ca avance? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je fis « oui » de la tête et l'entraînai avec moi pour ne pas être en retard au cinéma.

_ Alors je rejoins mon frère le mois prochain, et sinon, tu l'as reçu ton billet pour aller voir les acteurs?

_ Oui! Je l'ai eu hier. Et toi?

_ Je l'ai eu aujourd'hui. Et Megan?

_ Pareil. Dit-elle.

_ Cool. Ris je.

_ Et tu as revu Maxime au fait?

_ Non. Avouai-je.

_ Il parait qu'il…

Je relevai la tête et attendis la suite avec impatience.

_ Il parait qu'il? Insistai-je.

_ Qu'il a une autre copine. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je m'y attendais tu sais, il ne m'a rien dit mais j'ai bien compris qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec moi. Expliquais-je.

_ Après on ira voir Megan? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_ Oui.

J'achetais nos places de cinéma pendant que Cindy allait nous chercher des boissons et bonbons.

_ Nina! M'appela-t-elle.

_ Quoi? Demandais-je en allant vers elle.

_ Regarde qui est là. Dit-elle en pointant Maxime du doigt.

_ Oh c'est pas vrai! Il sort avec elle? Me moquais-je.

_ C'est ma cousine Nina. Se vexa Cindy.

_ Et alors?

Elle ne répondit pas et me suivit jusque dans la salle.

…

Le film était vraiment très nul! Mais bon il y avait Ian Somerhalder qui jouait dedans!

Je laissais Cindy aller chez Megan et retournais chez moi sans un mot puisqu'elle avait l'air de faire la gueule depuis que je m'étais moquée de sa cousine.

Peu importe!

J'espérais qu'au moins elle viendrait à mon anniversaire la semaine suivante. Je ne voulais pas passer mes 18ans toute seule.

Je continuai à faire mes cartons avec un fond de musique.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce premier chapitre n'étant pas très intéressant, puisque je mets l'histoire en place, je vous mets déjà la suite =)<strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre avant d'allez lire la suite =)**

**Sachez que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter pour savoir ou j'en suis dans la publication/écriture de la fiction. Les liens sont sur mon profil ! =) **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonne lecture !**

**! Rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

J'étais devant l'entrée de la salle de convention. Je n'avais toujours pas vu Megan ou Cindy. Je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelles depuis la sortie cinéma. Elles n'étaient même pas venues pour mon anniversaire. Je soupirais, n'ayant aucune envie d'y entrer si j'étais toute seule, je laissais passer beaucoup de monde devant moi, attendant toujours la réponse d'une de mes amies.

Je renvoyai un message.

« Vous êtes déjà arrivées? Je suis toujours devant. »

Elle me répondit enfin.

« On a pas envie de te voir, on est à l'intérieur et on ne t'attendra pas. »

Sympathique!

Je rangeai ma place au fond de ma poche cherchant ce que j'allais faire pour que ma mère ne s'inquiète pas en me voyant arriver deux heures après être partie.

Je fis le tour du bâtiment, sachant qu'il y avait un cinéma.

J'étais presque devant le cinéma, je n'entendais même plus la foule de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Une voiture aux vitres teintées s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir au moment où je trébuchais dans un trou.

La porte s'ouvrit et une main se posa sur mon bras alors que je regardais ma main écorchée par un bout de verre.

_ Tout va bien? Murmura une voix douce.

_ Heu oui, je vais bien. Dis-je en me relevant.

_ Elle va bien? S'inquiéta une voix féminine en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

Je frottais mon pantalon, manquant de politesse puisque je n'avais même pas relevé la tête pour remercier l'inconnu. J'étalais plus le sang sur mon jean qu'autre chose!

Il prit doucement ma main et je reçus une vraie décharge électrique dans tout mon corps.

Je relevais la tête, le cœur battant soudain la chamade. La première chose qui me choqua fut ses yeux. Ils étaient si…bleus!

_ Heu…wow…heu…je…heu…merci…je…heu…

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, ni même de détacher mon regard du sien, je retirais ma main de la sienne.

_ Je ne voulais pas te…

_ Ca va Ian, t'en fais pas, je connais ce regard. Sourit gentiment la jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Ca doit surement être une de tes fans qui s'est perdue et cherche l'entrée! Non? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Oui…enfin non! Je…je…je suis pas…perdue…je ne vais…pas aller…enfin je…

_ Hey…tout va bien. Me rassura-t-il alors que je préférais fixer ma main.

_ Non c'est que…

_ Viens, on va soigner ça, j'irais voir à l'entrée pour leur dire que tu étais perdue. Dit-il en me souriant.

_ Pardon? M'exclamais-je très surprise.

Ian Somerhlader venait vraiment…de me dire qu'il allait soigner ma main? A l'intérieur?

_ Viens. Sourit-il en tirant gentiment sur mon bras.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Megan et Cindy d'être en colère après moi!

Je le suivis, les jambes tremblantes et les joues en feu, il lâcha mon bras et la jeune femme ouvrit une porte, nous laissant entrer.

_ Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. Dit-il soudain amusé.

_ Heu je…heu Nina…Nina Dobrev. Soufflais-je.

_ Enchanté. Sourit il en me faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Une fois dans une sorte de petite salle de bain, je remarquais que la femme qui l'accompagnait s'installa sur un fauteuil pendant que Ian passait ma main sous l'eau sans même que je ne réagisse.

_ Ca va? Me demanda-t-il encore.

_ Oui, désolée je…j'en reviens pas. Ris je.

_ Je pourrais dire que je comprends, mais il ne m'est jamais arrivé de tomber devant…heu…je ne sais pas qui je suis pour toi. Dit-t-il en séchant délicatement ma main.

Je rougissais de plus belle et il me fit un sourire incroyablement magnifique.

_ Ca me fait plaisir. Dit-il amusé mais toujours aussi gentiment.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vais partir.

_ Je te revois tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais encore surprise.

_ Ben je…je ne…

_ Tu ne viens pas? Demanda-t-il l'air carrément déçu.

Je clignais des yeux, certaine d'avoir rêvée la lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

_ Si…me surpris-je à dire.

_ Tu peux venir avec nous, on ira à l'accueil leur dire que tu…

_ Non je vais faire le tour. Je veux pas vous déranger. La coupais-je aussitôt.

_ Ok. Répondit la femme.

_ Tu es sure? Me demanda Ian.

_ Heu ouais. Je crois que si je reste 5minutes de plus avec toi je vais m'évanouir. Ris je.

La jeune femme se mit à rire avec moi mais Ian, lui, avait l'air plutôt vexé.

_ Je pense que ta main va bien maintenant. Dit il en finissant de mettre la bande.

_ Merci beaucoup…pour ça. Dis je en regardant ma main, émerveillée.

_ Y a vraiment pas de quoi. Souffla-t-il en lâchant ma main.

_ Bon ben…au revoir et…encore merci. Dis je.

Il me sourit et prise d'un élan de courage je posai un bisou sur sa joue avant de m'enfuir à grandes enjambées.

Le rire de la jeune femme raisonna dans le couloir et je sortis reprendre de l'air avant de m'étouffer toute seule.

La porte claqua derrière moi et je remarquai que mes mains tremblaient énormément, ainsi que mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de flotter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ayant envie de le voir encore une fois.

Je donnai mon billet et elle me passa un bracelet bleu au poignet.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Je lui avais à peine dit quelques mots mais il devait s'être passé un temps incroyable car il n'y avait plus personne dehors quand j'entrai dans la grande pièce.

Je me rendis seulement compte que la jeune femme qui accompagnait Ian devait être sa collègue de la série dans laquelle il jouait et que je ne lui avais accordé qu'un seul regard.

J'entrais enfin dans la salle de conférence et soupirais en me mettant assise.

J'étais enfin là. Je l'avais tant espéré et rêvé. Je l'avais même vu seule!

_ Ca va? Tu es toute blanche. Me dit gentiment Megan.

_ Tu me reparles? Demandai-je froidement.

Elle fit non de la tête et se retourna vers Cindy.

Bien sur nos places étaient numérotées et je me retrouvais à côté d'elles.

J'étais à la première rangée, et j'étais incroyablement heureuse.

Il entra suivit de la jeune femme blonde et je me mis debout comme toutes les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour tout le monde. Dit il en prenant le micro.

La jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude et me pointa du doigt.

_ Bonjour. Dit elle en lui prenant le micro.

Il se leva et avança jusqu'à moi. Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, que je reconnus comme étant ma bague, je me souvins seulement maintenant qu'il me l'avait enlevée avant de me laver la main.

_ Tu l'as oubliée. Dit il en me la donnant.

Je rougissais encore.

_ Merci je…

Il me fit un clin d'œil et retourna s'asseoir. Je déglutissais difficilement et me fis toute petite sur ma chaise.

_ Non mais je rêve! S'égosilla Cindy.

_ Heu…non. Soufflai-je gênée.

_ Tu as de la chance toi! Rit elle.

_ Chance? Tu parles j'étais presque incapable de parler, et il ne m'aurait pas remarquée si je n'avais pas saigné. Dis je.

Je regardais droit devant moi alors que Megan me posait mille questions que je n'écoutais pas.

Il n'était pas si loin et avait sûrement entendu ce que je venais de dire puisqu'il baissa les yeux.

Oups!

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, il releva les yeux et sourit, ce sourire était-il pour moi? Peu importe, je répondis à son sourire et il me fit un autre clin d'œil.

Megan me donna un coup de coude alors je la regardai.

_ Sérieusement, il ne regarde que toi. Chuchota-t-elle.

Je le regardais à nouveau. N'importe quoi, il regardait maintenant bien trop haut pour que ce soit moi qu'il regarde.

Il fit des signes de la main et envoya quelques bisous pendant que sa collègue répondait aux questions.

Je rougis quand l'accompagnatrice posa ma question.

_ Qui est Nina? Demanda-t-elle.

Je ne me levais pas et Ian me regarda d'une drôle de façon.

_ Nina n'est pas là? Demanda-t-elle.

Megan me poussa pour que je me lève.

Ils me sourirent tous les deux et je me remis aussitôt assise. Elle lui chuchota quelques choses qui le fit rire et l'accompagnatrice posa ma question.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il réponde, il ne me lâcha pas du regard une seule fois, cette fois j'en étais certaine il me regardait bien moi. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu m'embrouilles, je n'ai même pas écouté la question, je suis désolé, vous pouvez répéter? Demanda il en riant.

Elle répéta ma question et il me regarda à nouveau pour répondre. Mon cœur ne voulait plus se calmer et Megan posa sa main sur la mienne, comprenant surement ma réaction. Il venait bien de dire que moi? Moi je l'embrouillais?

Cela voulait il dire que j'étais intéressante? Oui bien sur, ça ne pouvait rien dire d'autre!

Il me sourit encore une fois et je serrais ma main dans celle de Megan. Il rougit brusquement et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

_ Je te fais plus la gueule. Rit elle.

_ Peu importe, je suis ok que tu restes avec moi. Soufflai-je.

Il évita pendant le reste de la séance de me regarder.

Une fois la séance finie je me levais et suivis Megan pour les petits quizz, avec cadeaux à la clé.

_ Hey! Attendez moi! Cria Cindy derrière nous.

_ Nina? Tu t'es rendue compte qu'il te draguait au moins? Me demanda Megan.

_ Mon cœur s'en est rendu compte ne t'inquiète pas! Pouffais-je.

Cindy se mit à rire et je la foudroyais du regard.

Elle se calma aussitôt. Je n'allais pas être seule de tout le week-end, il semblerait que mes deux amies aient l'intention de rester avec moi!

Une fois les jeux finis, on parti manger dans le restaurant à quelques rues d'ici.

_ Tu l'a rencontré comment alors?

_ Très bêtement. Dis-je avant de me lancer dans les explications.

…

Ca allait être mon tour pour ma photo. J'avais déjà eu celle avec sa collègue.

Je m'avançais vers lui en souriant, il répondit à mon sourire et me prit dans ses bras pour la photo.

J'étais si heureuse en ce moment que j'aurais voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Une fois la photo prise je reculais et lui souris.

_ Hum…à ce soir alors. Soufflais-je.

_ A ce soir Nina. Murmura-t-il.

Heureuse qu'il se souvienne de mon prénom je me retenais de sautiller sur place et rejoignis rapidement mes amies qui m'attendaient, impatientes.

_ On va se préparer pour ce soir? Demandai-je.

_ Déjà? Mais il est à peine 18h Nina.

_ La soirée est à 21h. Ca ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour manger et se préparer. Dis-je en sortant rapidement.

_ Tu devrais en profiter pour sortir avec, il semblerait qu'il ait flashé sur toi. Rit Cindy.

_ N'importe quoi. Dis-je.

_ Moi je te dis que si. Pouffa-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila! Alors dites moi si vous aimez ou pas =).<strong>

** La suite lundi prochain.**

**Je mettrais ensuite un chapitre tout les deux jours =) Bises!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter pour savoir ou j'en suis dans la publication/écriture. Les liens sont sur mon profil =)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Voila le nouveau chapitre vos reviews me manquait déjà! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture =)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**_ Lyta : Et bien en fait non, il n'y a pas de « section » pour les acteurs, et puis certes mes personnages ne font pas partie de « l'univers » de VD mais je ne vois vraiment pas ou je pourrais mettre ça pour que les fans de VD puisse lire ma fic =) Merci quand même, petite précision, je suis bien allez vérifier que je ne m'étais pas trompée de « section »**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir =), Ravie que ce début te plaise =) Voila la suite!**

**_ Ju's : Merci pour ta review. Très heureuse que ce début te plaise déjà =) Voila la suite, je sais ca à été long, tkt maintenant plus que deux jours à attendre ^^**

**_ Mariie : Oui elle a de la chance =), Sinon, moi je suis très heureuse de relire toute les adorables reviews que j'ai eu ! Voila la suite, bises! PS : je lis les review « a l'envers » je viens donc de voir ta première review ^^ moi ca me fait plaisir que tu me resuive sur cet fic =)**

**_ Joanna : Merci pour ta review et le compliment =) voila la suite =)**

**! Rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3<em>**

Nous étions enfin dans la grande salle pour la soirée. J'avais retiré mon bandage car ma coupure ne saignait plus.

J'avais enfilé une robe noire, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses et j'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés.

Ma paire d'escarpins me faisait un peu mal aux pieds. Quelle idée de mettre des chaussures toutes neuves pour une soirée pareille?

La musique était super et je m'amusais comme une enfant avec mes deux amies qui ne cessaient d'ailleurs de regarder tout le temps autour d'elles. Moi je ne le faisais pas pour la simple raison que je n'avais pas envie de le voir sans que lui ne me voit.

Megan se mit un peu plus près de moi et me força à me tourner. Elle avait bien réussi son coup, il venait justement d'entrer dans la salle par la porte de derrière et était suivi de très près par sa collègue, qui d'ailleurs lui tenait fermement la main.

Mes amies avaient réussi à me faire croire qu'un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une gamine comme moi ! Je savais bien que j'aurais du écouter mes idées et non pas les leurs !

Megan se retourna et me regarda avec une mine déçue.

_ J'avais vraiment cru qu'il te draguait, je suis désolée Nina, de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs.

_ Ouais, et ben maintenant c'est trop tard. Dis je en m'éloignant, la laissant toute seule sur la piste de danse puisque Cindy avait disparue.

J'allais me chercher un jus de fruit et m'installais sur une chaise.

Quelqu'un derrière moi prit mon verre de mes mains et je sentis un souffle près de mon oreille alors que l'intrus posait mon verre sur la chaise à côté et qu'il prit ma main.

_ Une jeune femme si jolie ne devrait pas être triste. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

_ J'ai soif là. Crachais-je.

_ Il semblerait pourtant que ça ne soit qu'une excuse puisque tu n'as toujours pas repris ton verre. Rit il gentiment.

Je reconnus enfin sa voix et me retournais d'un bond.

_ Mais…je…c'est que…tu…heu vous…enfin je veux dire…

Il attendit patiemment que je sois capable de prononcer un mot. Ou une phrase complète.

Ce moment n'arriva d'ailleurs pas, perdue dans ses yeux, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui se passait autour.

_ Ta petite amie te cherche, je te laisse. Dit il en s'éloignant sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Ma quoi?

Je me retournai pour voir Megan arriver furibonde vers moi.

_ Tu te fous de moi? Il t'invite à danser à toi tu n'acceptes pas? Gronda-t-elle.

_ Mais n'importe quoi, j'ai absolument rien dit.

_ Il t'a retiré ton verre, il t'a pris la main que tu as aussitôt retirée, et tu me dis que t…

_ Ouais ben figure-toi, qu'il croit que je sors avec toi. Pouffai-je.

Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui dire qu'il fait erreur? Rit elle.

Je la fixais quelques secondes avant de réagir, je regardais autour de moi, pour voir que finalement il faisait déjà sa sortie sous une pluie de photo.

Je reposais mon regard sur Megan, la soirée, était déjà finie, il n'était resté que quelques minutes à peine. Demain, je ne pourrais pas lui parler, demain, ce sera trop tard.

_ Bouge toi! Me dit elle en me poussant.

_ Mais ils ne me laisseront pas passer. Affirmais-je.

_ Et dire que tu es la plus intelligente de nous deux. Murmura-t-elle en faisant demi tour pour rejoindre notre amie et se remettre à danser.

Qu'avait elle voulu dire?

Je bus mon verre d'une traite et les rejoignis pour leur dire que je rentrais.

Une fois dehors je soupirais, et s'il revenait? Je voulus retourner à l'intérieur mais baillais longuement et commençai à marcher vers l'hôtel.

_ Hey ! Hey joli cœur! Ouhou! Cria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Un homme.

Mon cœur prit une allure folle et j'essayais de marcher plus vite, effrayée.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un bar encore ouvert, je traversai et me retourna, l'homme me suivit aussitôt avec un sourire satisfait.

Il était beaucoup trop près de moi pour que je le sème, en plus mes chaussures me faisaient souffrir, et je serais donc incapable de courir avec, de plus je ne pouvais m'arrêter pour les retirer, sinon il me rattraperait sans difficultés. Une fois sur l'autre trottoir, je fis demi tour pour retourner à la soirée, certaine que je pourrais y attendre mes amies, pour qu'on rentre toutes les trois, puisque le bar venait de fermer sous mes yeux.

_ Tu fais déjà demi tour? Dit il amusé beaucoup moins loin derrière moi.

Je me sentais prise au piège lorsqu'une voiture m'empêcha de traverser pour rejoindre la porte.

Il était juste derrière moi.

_ Je peux faire ça longtemps tu sais? C'est amusant.

Amusant? Pas pour moi! Si ca se trouve il ne me voulait rien de mal. Peut-être que son jeu s'arrêterait si je n'avais plus peur.

_ Vous ne me faites pas peur, je cherche juste mon chemin. Mentis je.

_ Ah, tu parles alors? Pouffa-t-il en attrapant mon bras.

Je le fis lâcher prise et voulu me mettre à courir, je m'étais lourdement trompée!

Je trébuchai dans le même trou que ce matin et il me releva triomphant.

_ Quelle enfant stupide tu es. Rit il en me plaquant brutalement contre la porte.

Je le giflai et reculai de quelques pas. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, fermée à clé.

Je me tournais et tambourinais comme une folle.

_ Ouvrez moi! Je vous en prie! Ouvrez! Hurlais-je.

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche et se mit à rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vois deja vos reviews =) Je suis pas gentille hein? allez la suite lundi ! ^^<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter pour savoir ou j'en suis dans l'écriture/publication de la fiction, les liens sont sur mon profil !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Melissa : Alors, Je ne suis pas certaine que Ian arrive xD on verra bien, LOL, et sinon je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitre peut-être plus, j'ai envie de faire une fic Stelena. Je suis une éternel Delena alors dur dur, mais je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de Stelena. Bref lol, mais je pense faire une autre NIAN. Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais si j'ai de l'inspiration ^^ je poste souvent des chapitres car je sais à quel point c'est agaçant d'attendre des chapitres qui au final n'arrive jamais …**

**_ Mariie : Je me surprend moi-même, je me demande parfois si je suis normal avec toute mes idées. Mouahahaha ! Non je déconne, Ravie que ca te plaise, bises!**

**_ Alex : Ca me fais plaisir que tu te demande si je vais mieux, la réponse et un petit oui, je fais allez, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Et puis franchement écrire m'aide beaucoup xD. Je trouve aussi que ses amies son pas cool LOL ! Bises ! PS ravie que tu me suives sur cette fic =)**

**_ Faustine : Hum je suis pas certaine que ta review soit gentille, ou alors je l'ai pas compris. Voila la suite bises.**

**_ Joanna : L'homme? Heu ben il veux Nina, c'est un crétin. LOL, désolé mais Ian ne sera pas notre super héros et il est débile MDR ! Hum…Ben…heu pour Nina…a vrai dire j'avais certaine idées. Et tu sais quoi? Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si elle sortait pas avec Candice ( Dans la vrai vie hein?) C'est possible après tout Lol. Ne t'en fais pas j'avais compris qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce que tu as dit =), Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4<em>

_Il était beaucoup trop près de moi pour que je le sème, en plus mes chaussures me faisaient souffrir, et je serais donc incapable de courir avec, de plus je ne pouvais m'arrêter pour les retirer, sinon il me rattraperait sans difficultés. Une fois sur l'autre trottoir, je fis demi tour pour retourner à la soirée, certaine que je pourrais y attendre mes amies, pour qu'on rentre toutes les trois, puisque le bar venait de fermer sous mes yeux._

__ Tu fais déjà demi tour? Dit il amusé beaucoup moins loin derrière moi._

_Je me sentais prise au piège lorsqu'une voiture m'empêcha de traverser pour rejoindre la porte._

_Il était juste derrière moi._

__ Je peux faire ça longtemps tu sais? C'est amusant._

_Amusant? Pas pour moi! Si ca se trouve il ne me voulait rien de mal. Peut-être que son jeu s'arrêterait si je n'avais plus peur._

__ Vous ne me faites pas peur, je cherche juste mon chemin. Mentis je._

__ Ah, tu parles alors? Pouffa-t-il en attrapant mon bras._

_Je le fis lâcher prise et voulu me mettre à courir, je m'étais lourdement trompée!_

_Je trébuchais dans le même trou que ce matin et il me releva triomphant._

__ Quelle enfant stupide tu es. Rit il en me plaquant brutalement contre la porte._

_Je le giflais et reculais de quelques pas. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, fermée à clé._

_Je me retournais et tambourinais comme une folle._

__ Ouvrez moi! Je vous en prie! Ouvrez! Hurlai-je._

_Il posa sa main sur ma bouche et se mit à rire._

* * *

><p>_ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as dans la tête, sérieusement, tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là dedans? Rit il en me poussant.<p>

Je basculais et me cognais contre le mur, je me retournais pour me lever et m'enfuir mais il me retint.

J'essayais de m'échapper, en vain.

Il agrippa mes cheveux et je poussais un cri de douleur en tapant du pied contre la porte.

J'entendis le cliquetis d'une clé, juste avant qu'il ne déchire ma robe.

_ C'est quoi tout ce bordel? Demanda une voix grave en ouvrant la porte.

Mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues en cascade incessante, j'étais foutue s'ils s'y mettaient à deux.

Il ne lâcha pas mes cheveux alors que j'essayais de me relever mais il me tenait fermement au sol.

_ Ca va monsieur? Demanda la même voix.

_ Ouais. Grogna-t-il.

Il ne me voyait pas ou quoi?

Sa main plaquée sur ma bouche, m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre son.

_ C'était quoi le bordel contre la porte? Continua la voix, un peu plus douce cette fois.

_ Je me suis cassé la gueule, un type en avait après une fille, et il s'est barré, d'ailleurs, elle aussi.

J'essayais de tourner la tête, impossible, ma dernière chance, je donnais un dernier coup de pied, brutal et la réponse ne tarda pas.

_ Putain de merde! Ca fait mal! Hey connard! Gronda l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte.

_ Sam? Il se passe quoi? Je t'entends parler et…

_ Lâche la! Hurla la voix très en colère maintenant.

Mon nez claqua contre le sol et deux mains me soulevèrent peu après.

_ Occupe toi de lui. Siffla une autre voix.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, et je saignais du nez. Je passais ma main dessous dans un geste reflexe.

_ Touche pas, tu vas en mettre partout. Murmura l'homme.

Qui me semblait d'ailleurs être Ian, mais je n'en étais pas certaine, je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux et mon esprit était complètement ailleurs.

De toute façon c'était surement trop tard, je sentais que j'avais beaucoup saigné et je devais en avoir plein sur ma robe.

Il me posa sur quelque chose de confortable et ses pas s'éloignèrent puis j'entendis un bruit comme quand on ferme un verrou.

_ C'est juste… n'est pas peur, c'est juste pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas dans cette tenue. Souffla-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je repoussai sa main et ouvris enfin les yeux.

Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue mais je vis un sourire naitre sur son visage.

_ N'ai pas peur Nina, je ne te ferais rien, je te le jure. Ok ?

Je ne bougeais pas, préférant ne pas lui faire confiance.

_ Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer le sang. Dit il.

Il disparut dans une pièce et je regardais autour de moi en essuyant mes yeux.

Je fixais ma main, pleine de sang.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte et tentais bêtement de l'ouvrir.

_ Je crois que c'est fermé Nina. Chuchota-t-il à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Comment tu connais mon prénom? Demandai-je aussitôt.

_ Tu me l'as dit ce matin, Nina c'est moi. Ian. Viens, je vais nettoyer le sang.

_ Je veux sortir. Pleurais-je.

_ Nina regarde ta robe. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai que ma jolie robe ne ressemblait maintenant plus qu'à un tissu déchiré.

Elle était déchirée jusqu'à ma taille et elle ne tenait plus très bien, une des manches était arrachée.

_ Tu me laisses…

_ On est où? Le coupai-je en allant vers lui.

Mes pieds étaient douloureux et chaque pas me faisait souffrir.

_ Assieds-toi sur le lit. Tu es dans ma chambre. Me dit il.

Je me mis assise sur le lit et remarquai que mon nez ne saignait plus mais qu'il y avait du sang sur les draps.

_ Ca ne fait rien. Dit il en posant une serviette de toilette à côté de moi.

Il retira mes chaussures en souriant et se releva.

_ Tu marches bizarrement, avec ça. Dit il comme amusé.

_ Tu te crois drôle? Demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes qui avait séchées sur mes joues.

_ Pas du tout. Je ne me moquais pas de toi non plus. Chuchota-t-il en passant la serviette trempée sur mon visage.

_Ton nez n'est pas cassé. Rassure toi. Reprit il.

_ Ca fait mal. Murmurai-je.

_ Je sais.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et je le suivis, bien plus facilement sans mes chaussures.

Il me sourit et après mon accord silencieux, il me souleva et me posa sur le bord du meuble.

_ Tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-il en continuant de nettoyer mon visage, puis mes mains.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur.

_ Il ne…je veux dire…il a…

_ Un homme est arrivé juste à temps. Dis je comprenant où il voulait en venir.

_ C'est Sam? L'homme c'est Sam?

_ Je ne sais pas. Avouais-je.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et on sursauta tous les deux.

_ Ian? Ian ouvre!

_ C'est Sam. Dit il en allant ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

_ La petite va bien? Elle est où? Le type va passer la nuit chez les flics. Je lui ai défoncé la gueule. Rit Sam.

_ Elle est dans la salle de bain.

_ Mais elle va bien? Il ne lui a rien fait?

_ Apparemment tu es arrivé juste à temps. Répondit Ian.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain et je me figeai.

Il avait une carrure imposante et j'avais l'air minuscule à côté de ces deux hommes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et reculèrent en même temps de quelques pas.

_ On ne te fera rien, n'est pas peur. Me rassura Ian gentiment.

J'hochais la tête, lui faisant maintenant confiance, puisque je l'avais reconnu.

Il s'approcha mais Sam resta à distance.

_ Ca va? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je fis oui de la tête et il approcha.

_ Ce mec va le payer cher. Pauvre gamine. Murmura l'homme en me dévisageant.

Ian me sourit, surement pour me faire comprendre que ca ne servait à rien que je réponde.

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose…heu monsieur. Soufflais-je intimidée.

_ J'vais voir si je peux pas lui trouver des fringues à la gosse. Dit Sam à Ian.

Ce dernier affirma d'un signe de tête et Sam nous laissa tous les deux.

_ Merci. Murmurais-je après quelques minutes.

Il ne répondit pas et passa la serviette sur mon genoux écorché. Il rougit vivement et s'excusa.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Hum…t…je…

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai que ma robe laissait voir un peu trop mon sous vêtements.

Je la remis en place et la tins fermement.

_ Tu as mal? Demanda-t-il sûrement pour changer de sujet.

_ Non. Mentis je.

Il mit la serviette de toilette à côté de moi et m'aida à descendre.

Je m'engouffrai dans ses bras sans réfléchir.

_ Merci beaucoup. Peut-être bien que je serais morte si vous n'étiez pas venu toi et l'homme de tout à l'heure.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises. Ni pense plus, il ne te fera plus rien.

Il passa délicatement ses mains autour de moi et je soupirais de bien être.

C'était réconfortant de se sentir soudain en sécurité, même dans les bras d'un inconnu, bien que son visage me soit plus que connu. J'avais rêvé de lui tellement de fois que je ne les comptais plus, ça pouvait aller d'un rêve normal, à celui fou d'être actrice comme lui, ou même…

Mon cœur s'accéléra à cause de mes pensées plus que déplacées et je me mis à sourire.

Je frissonnais me demandant si je devais le lâcher ou pas.

Je décidais que non, ses bras étaient bien trop rassurants et confortables.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmura Ian en me lâchant doucement.

_ Heu rien, je me disais juste, que c'était bizarre, tu sais…d'être dans tes bras, comme ça. Répondis je.

Il me sourit et je reculai, ne voulant pas non plus le mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Ca ne fait rien tu sais…je comprends. Souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue.

_ Pourquoi? Répondis je aussitôt.

_ Heu…c'est que…enfin…hum…ma…ma cousine s'est fait agresser quand elle était plus jeune et…elle m'a dit que sans savoir pourquoi elle a prit le mec qui l'a sauvé dans ses bras…et…elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux…en sécurité je veux dire…expliqua-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux et me sentis rougir. Il avait donc senti mon cœur accélérer.

_ Hum…v'la les fringues pour la p'tite. Dit Sam en donnant les vêtements à Ian.

_ Merci…pour…pour tout à l'heure. Dis je sans oser le regarder.

_ Y a pas de problème la gosse. J'allais pas te laisser avec ce connard. Dit il en caressant mes cheveux, comme un père le ferait en rassurant sa fille.

Je me sentis encore plus rougir et il ressortit de la pièce.

_ J'vais faire un tour par là-bas. Si t'as besoin t'appelle la gosse. Ok? Demanda-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je lui souris et il me répondit par un sourire sincère avant de fermer la porte.

_ Hum…excuse le…pour le « la gosse »…il…il a perdu sa fille l'année dernière. Murmura Ian.

_ Oh…

Il me tendit les vêtements en souriant.

_ Je…je…peux prendre une douche? Demandai-je gênée.

_ Oui bien sur. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, tu peux fouiller, ca ne me dérange pas. Dit il l'air plus gêné que moi.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi puis retirais mes vêtements, j'allais sous la douche et allumais l'eau.

Je laissais l'eau froide couler sur ma peau en prenant un des deux gels douche.

Il sentait la fraise, étrange.

Je pris l'autre, il sentait très bon, je ne saurais dire quel parfum, mais il sentait vraiment bon. L'eau commençait à chauffer et je regardais l'unique bouteille de shampoing.

Je reposai la bouteille de gel douche et me lavai d'abord les cheveux.

Je me détendais un peu plus et finis par me laver au bout d'un long moment.

Je me séchais et me rhabillais, me demandant où il avait trouvé des vêtements pour moi.

Une fois habillée je me regardai dans le miroir, j'avais mauvaise mine, je mis ma robe directement dans la poubelle, pour être certaine de ne pas la voir demain matin quand je me réveillerais.

Je retournais dans la chambre et Ian me sourit.

_ Ca va mieux? Demanda-t-il tout de même inquiet.

_ Oui….merci encore, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je vais retourner à l'hôtel. Dis je.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Demanda-t-il aussitôt tout en prenant sa veste, ne me laissant en fait pas le choix.

_ Merci. Murmurai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu , et n'oubliez pas j'adore lire vos reviews =)<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas non plus, que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**Pour celle qui se demande, je pense faire une vingtaine de chapitre =) Bises!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis sincèrement désolée! Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre hier, non non je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, mais le voila =) Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Joanna : Très heureuse que tu aime ma fic à ce point =) En effet, pauvre Nina c'est la honte quand même MDR. Voila la suite =) Bises ! PS oui je vais bien, merci =)**

**_ Angel : Tout d'abord je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, ensuite réponse à tes questions =) Donc oui Paul fera partie de la fiction, il y aura un passage Paul/Nina mais ce sera amitié, je publie un chapitre tout les deux jours (sauf si je ne peux pas ce sera le lendemain comme aujourd'hui) bises!**

**_ Alex : Le « au revoir » n'est pas dans ce chapitre^^ Merci pour le compliment ca me fait très plaisir=) Bises!**

**_ Melissa : merci pour ta review voila la suite =)**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review, malheureusement non, ca n'est pas possible, si je met plusieurs chapitre je vais être en retard pour la suite, je mets un chapitre tout les deux jours pour me laisser le temps d'écrire (j'ai des chapitres d'avance) et surtout pour laisser le temps à Mélanie de corriger car elle à cours. Désolé, ca me ferait très plaisir de vous poster plus de chapitres, mais pour l'instant c'est tout simplement impossible =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Coucou, je vais bien merci =), Ravie que ca t'ai plu a ce point =) Bon alors SPOILER ! Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 !**

**J'ai bien aimé, on ne c'est pas ennuyé du tout! J'ai adoré le « retour » de Katherine, je l'adore^^, j'ai été surprise par rapport à Rebekah mais je pense que ca peux être une bonne chose (pour Stefan), sinon, pour Caroline et Tyler, bof. C'est pas le couple que j'aime le plus même si ca reste sympa, Damon et Elena, je trouve que c'est genre deux pas en avant trois en arrière, j'ai presque pleurer par contre quand Stefan à dit à Elena de partir, xD, je suis pressé de voir la suite. Bon j'espère juste ne pas m'être trompé d'épisode car ca passe tellement vite que si ca se trouve, j'en ai loupé un MDR!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 4<em>

__ Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Demanda-t-il aussitôt tout en prenant sa veste, ne me laissant en fait pas le choix._

__ Merci. Murmurai-je._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5<em>

Il se retourna et prit ma main avec douceur pour m'attirer dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais…j'aurais largement préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Souffla-t-il.

_ Moi pas. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas invitée dans ta chambre. Soufflai-je.

_ Pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-il en me lâchant.

_ Hum… tu es acteur, je ne suis…qu'une simple fille.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Et? Insista-t-il.

_ Et…tu ne m'aurais pas remarquée. Soufflai-je.

_ Crois moi…je t'aurais remarquée. Je t'avais vu bien avant que tu ne tombes, ce matin. Chuchota-t-il.

Il posa un bisou sur ma joue et je rougis aussitôt.

Une fois dehors il sortit ses mains de ses poches et frôla mes doigts à plusieurs reprises.

Je frissonnais à chaque fois.

_ Hum…sinon…tu…tu…heu…tu as quel âge? Hésita-t-il.

_ J'ai…

_ Non…en fait…dis-moi juste si tu es encore mineure.

Je souris bêtement.

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ L'âge n'a pas d'importance.

_ Je suis majeure. Ris-je.

_ Parfait. Chuchota-t-il si bas que je supposais qu'il parlait à lui-même.

Et heu…tu penses faire quoi plus tard?

_ Travailler avec toi. Répondis-je aussitôt comme une bonne imbécile.

_ Oh vraiment? Je pense que tu ferais une très bonne actrice. Avoua-t-il.

_ Ah bon? Pourquoi?

_ Je ne sais pas. Rit il.

C'est d'un naturel incroyable que je le laissais me suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma chambre, sans cesser de parler plus d'une seconde.

Il était encore plus bavard que moi ! D'un même geste on se mit tous les deux assis sur le lit. Ce n'est que quand il bailla que je me rendis compte qu'il était 4h du matin.

Je lui souris et il bailla une nouvelle fois.

_ Je suis désolé. Rit il.

_ Ca ne fait rien, tu vas tenir toute la journée?

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Murmura-t-il amusé.

_ Je vais te laisser partir. Lui dis je, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente obligé de rester encore.

Il se leva, posa un bisou sur mon front.

_ Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles d'accord?

_ Je te l'ai promis. Soufflai-je.

_ Bien…bon…je te laisse dormir alors…à tout à l'heure. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Tu veux que te raccompagne? Demandai-je bêtement.

_ Où? À la porte? Elle n'est pas si loin, ou alors une fois à ma chambre il faudra que moi je te raccompagne? Rit il.

_ C'était idiot, tu as raison. Dis je toute rouge.

_ Pas vraiment non. Juste…je vais devoir te raccompagner ici après, alors…la oui, c'est idiot. S'amusa-t-il.

_ Bye alors. Dis je une fois à la porte.

Il posa un bisou sur ma joue et me sourit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, sachant parfaitement que je serais incapable de dormir maintenant.

On avait parlé de tout et de rien, de choses personnelles et d'autres inutiles. C'était amusant de voir à quel point on avait réussi à comprendre l'autre, savoir ce qui l'intéressait ou pas.

On s'était d'ailleurs trouvés beaucoup de point commun, et naturellement, une chose en entraînant une autre, on avait fini par échanger nos numéros de téléphone.

En fait non, j'avais sorti mon portable pour regarder mon message et une fois que j'allais le reposer il me l'a pris des mains pour y ajouter son numéro de portable. J'avais rougi, mais j'avais ensuite pris le sien qu'il me tendait en souriant.

Certes, je n'oserais jamais lui envoyer de message ou l'appeler. Mais c'était merveilleux de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait assez pour moi, pour me donner son numéro, au cas ou je me sentirais mal. Mais il avait ensuite précisé,« Ou quoi ce soit d'autre » avec un sourire parfait.

Je ne me sentis pas m'endormir, quand j'ouvris les yeux il était déjà midi. Je pris une douche rapide et me changeai.

Je regardais mon portable.

_« Bonjour jolie demoiselle, il semblerait que tu te sois endormie, et que de plus, tu avais une autre question, j'y ai répondu, mais tu n'étais pas là. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir dormir plus longtemps. J'espère te voir plus tard. Ian. »_

Je me demandais s'il fallait que je réponde.

Les mains tremblantes j'appuyai sur la touche réponse.

_« Bonjour, je me suis endormie, dommage pour la question, ca ne fait rien. Je viens de me lever, je viens cette après midi. Nina »_

Mon portable ne tarda pas à sonner une nouvelle fois.

_« Hey…bien dormi? Je croyais ne jamais recevoir de réponse, ca fait trois heures que je regarde sans cesse mon portable, tu as mangé? »_

Je pianotai un non, me demandant s'il allait m'inviter. Mon cœur se mit à battre quand mon portable sonna encore une fois au moment ou je prenais mon sac pour aller manger.

_« Tu as faim? Je suis à ton hôtel dans deux minutes »_

Deux minutes?

Je courus dans la salle de bain me regarder dans le miroir, et retournai à ma valise, je la retournai sur le lit et attrapai ma trousse de toilette. 5minutes plus tard j'entendis quelques coups frapper à ma porte.

_ Entrez! Criai-je oubliant ma valise retournée sur le lit.

_ Il y a eu une tempête dans ta chambre ce matin? Rit Ian en entrant dans la chambre.

Oups!

_ Heu non, elle…est cassée . Ma valise, j'ai été obligée de refaire la fermeture. Mentis je en allant vers lui.

Je me sentais plus jolie, maintenant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne prononça pas un son.

_ Tu ressembles à une princesse d'un conte de fée. Je ne me souviens pas du nom mais…

Je me regardai et me demandai s'il se moquait de moi. Ma robe n'avait absolument rien de spécial.

_ C'est un compliment. Murmura-t-il tout rouge quand je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Oh…heu…merci. Soufflai-je.

Je remis, très gênée, mes vêtements dans ma valise.

_ Je suis venu te chercher pour savoir si tu voulais venir manger avec nous. Dit il.

_ Nous? Répétai-je.

_ Oui, moi et…

_ C'est d'accord. Dis je sans réfléchir.

Il me sourit et me proposa son bras. J'y glissais ma main et j'avais soudain l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Une voiture nous attendait en bas. Il m'ouvrit la porte, et me laissa monter. Je me retrouvai face à une dame très charmante.

_ Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes Nina? Mon fils n'arrête pas de me parler de vous depuis que je suis là. Dit elle amusée.

_ Heu…bonjour…madame…c'est…heu…un…plaisirdevousrencontrer. Finis je rapidement.

Ian s'installa à côté de moi et je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je montais dans une limousine.

Je remarquai qu'il venait de lancer un regard noir à sa mère aussi.

_ Quoi? J'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle m'a dit, je ne vais pas répondre n'importe quoi! Et je ne voulais pas la gêner en lui demandant de répéter.

_ Elle t'a dit qu'elle est heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Siffla Ian.

Ok…c'était pas tout à fait ça mais…si ca lui fait plaisir…

_ Oh…excuse moi…moi aussi, même si j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps avec tout ce que Ian me raconte. Rit elle.

_ M'man! Souffla Ian tout rouge.

_ Quoi? Mais tu as parfaitement raison, elle est très jolie, et en plus de ça elle a l'air très polie. Me complimenta sa mère.

Je ne savais plus du tout où me mettre!

Je me tortillais sur place.

La voiture s'arrêta et Ian descendit. Il me tendit la main et me fit descendre à mon tour.

Je passai ma main sous bras suite à son invitation silencieuse et il m'entraina à l'intérieur d'un restaurant de luxe. Beaucoup trop luxueux pour le peu d'argent que j'avais sur moi.

Je devais blanchir à vue d'œil, j'allais avoir l'air stupide devant tout le monde.

_ Ca ne va pas? S'affola Ian en me dévisageant.

_ Je suis stupide. Marmonnai-je.

_ N'importe quoi. Répliqua-t-il amusé.

_ Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde que je serais capable de venir la où tu vas? Murmurai-je en lâchant son bras.

Il me regarda blessé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda sa mère.

_ Vas y, on arrive. Dit il à sa mère.

Elle me sourit et entra dans le restaurant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai…j'ai pas…les moyens…

_ C'est seulement ça? Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon nom? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Répondis je aussitôt.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je suis…

_ Acteur? Absolument pas, le seul problème c'est que moi, je ne peux pas aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

_ Et pourquoi pas? Puisque c'est ma mère qui invite? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Raison de plus, je ne vais pas la laisser payer pour moi…

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi. Rit il.

_ Non…tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Nina…détends-toi, si ma mère t'a mis mal à l'aise, je suis désolé, elle est comme ça…je peux rien y faire…murmura-t-il.

_ Non, c'est pas ça…

_ Viens Nina…pour moi, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il gentiment.

J'acceptai de le suivre, seulement parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir très envie que je sois là.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! Alors review? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite demain =) Bises!<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, je ne vous embête pas et vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux review anonyme :**_

**_ Mariie ; Pas grave ne t'inquiète, merci pour ta review =) PS je me suis trompé hier je parlais de l'épisode 3 pas du 4 ^^**

**_ Joanna : Tu m'a fais peur lol ! Ravie que ca t'ai plu, voila la suite =)**

**_ Alex : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Angel : Ravie que ca te plaise =) Réponses à tes questions : C'est un coup de foudre pour lui, je ne peux pas dire qu'il est amoureux, il vient tout juste de la rencontrer, alors je vais juste dire qu'il l'apprécie déjà beaucoup et que oui il est déjà attiré par elle =) ensuite, avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé, leur longue discussion, oui Nina est déjà très à l'aise avec Ian et elle lui fait confiance. Bises! (si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas)**

**_ Melissa : Oui, oui, voila le chapitre =)**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6<em>

Tout le long du repas, sa mère ne cessa de me raconter des anecdotes très intéressantes sur son fils. Je pense qu'elle essayait surtout de me détendre, en tout cas, je riais beaucoup, et Ian était toujours de plus en plus rouge.

Sa mère souriait à chacun de mes rires. À la fin du repas, je m'excusais pour sortir de table.

J'allais vérifier dans le miroir que mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé car à force de rire, j'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux.

Quand je retournais à table, Ian me tournait le dos et sa mère sourit en me voyant approcher.

_ Elle est très bien comme fille je trouve. Dit elle soudainement.

_ Qui Nina? Demanda Ian.

_ Oui, elle est amusante, et elle au moins elle fait l'effort de rire, j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle ne se force même pas.

_ J'ai vu…tu sais, après hier soir, je pense que ca lui fait du bien de rire. On a beaucoup parlé cette nuit, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps d'y penser mais quand je l'ai laissée seule, j'ai…

_ Elle te plait. Le coupa sa mère.

_ Un peu…je veux dire, je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais…elle est…différente. Je ne sais pas, chez elle, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire. Je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas de la même façon…je suis une star pour elle. C'est pour moi qu'elle est ici. Mais…je…

Je me raclai la gorge et fis le tour de la table pour me remettre à ma place.

_ J'ai stoppé une conversation? Demandai-je gentiment.

_ Non, pas du tout. Mentit Ian.

_ Non, on avait fini, ne t'inquiète pas, alors tu veux quel dessert? Me demanda sa mère en souriant.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai déjà beaucoup mangé. Souris je toujours aussi touchée par ce que Ian venait de dire.

_ De la glace? C'est pas de trop ça? Me demanda Ian en me montrant un nom de glace sur la carte.

_ Il y a de l'alcool, je ne sais pas si je vais aimer. Murmurai-je.

_ Si tu n'aimes pas, on prendra autre chose. Me sourit sa mère.

_ Non…je vais prendre quelque chose de simple alors…

…

Je retrouvai mes amies pendant la séance de jeux.

_ Oh Nina…on t'a pas vu ce matin.

_ Je dormais.

_ Mais, tu t'es couchée tôt pourtant.

Je ne répondis pas et ne fis même pas les jeux.

_ Toi…tu as le sourire de quelqu'un qui a rencontré un mec.

_ Pas du tout. Répondis je en le cherchant des yeux.

_ Il est ici ? Demanda Cindy en se retournant.

_ Non. Mentis je quand il passa près de nous pour aller dans la salle de photographie.

Il me sourit et salua l'assemblée.

Elles me regardèrent d'une drôle de manière.

_ Tu le dévores des yeux. Souffla Megan.

_ C'est n'importe quoi.

_ Et comment tu sais que je parlais de toi? Ou de Ian? Sourit elle heureuse.

_ Hum…j'ai supposé. Peu importe.

Je trépignais d'impatience jusqu'à ce que mon tour arrive.

Une fois que mon tour arriva mes amies me souriaient bêtement.

_ Profites-en. Nina…tu es toute rouge. Rit Megan.

_ Oh ferme la. Grognai-je en avançant.

Ian me fit un sourire splendide.

_ Je…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu. Et…non…tu te trompes. Je t'apprécie…et pas simplement pour ton nom.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? Demanda-t-il étonné.

_ Un peu…tout…soufflai-je.

_ Oh…

_ Bon…je peux prendre la photo? Demanda le photographe.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je ne regardais que lui. Une fois la photo prise, Ian me sourit.

_ J'espère que…qu'on gardera contact. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Sans problème! Répondis je en m'éloignant.

Il attrapa mon bras et me tira en arrière.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me sourit.

_ A bientôt alors. Chuchota-t-il.

_ A bientôt, Ian. Répondis je en souriant.

Je m'éloignais, le cœur battant fortement dans ma poitrine et je tenais fermement mon portable, espérant qu'il sonne le soir même.

J'attendis patiemment la fin de journée avec Megan et Cindy. Elles me posaient beaucoup de questions. Elles avaient très bien compris avec qui j'avais parlé toute la nuit et ne me voyaient plus que comme une star, et non comme leur amie. Je les détestais pour ça, et je comprenais très vite, pourquoi Ian avait été vexé quand je n'avais pas voulu entrer dans le restaurant.

Je soupirais d'exaspération et Ian sortit, surement pour aller se préparer.

Je m'installai à côté de mes amies, et voulus secrètement que tout ce finisse au plus vite, et que j'aille faire mes études chez mon frère, mon projet ? Devenir actrice, être une amie de cet homme incroyable. Une nouvelle vie m'attend.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tenais à vous remercier pour toute les reviews adorable que j'ai à chaque chapitre, je suppose que je dois avoir quelques lecteur "dans l'ombre". Bon alors prochain chapitre dimanche soir si j'ai le temps, sinon lundi matin =) Je vous souhaite un excellent week end et un bon épisode de TVD =)<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**Bises!**

**PS pour celle qui ne me suive pas, j'ai écrit la fiction jusqu'au chapitre 12, et Mélanie est en train de corriger le chapitre 10. Et je n'ai pas fini ^^**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Votre week end c'est bien passé? Moi j'ai beaucoup bossé sur la fic, je vous pose une question à la fin répondez moi svp =) Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme:**_

**_ Ju's : Ravie que ca te plaise, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Ravie que ca t'ai plu voila la suite =)**

**_ Melissa : Si tu n'a toujours pas compris, dit moi et je t'explique au prochain chapitre, mais il faut que tu me dise quel partie tu n'a pas compris ^^ Bises!**

**_ Alice : Merci pour le compliment, ca me fait très plaisir =) voila la suite, bises!**

**_ Angel : Coucou, alors très contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre, et maintenant réponse à tes questions : 1 : oui Ian va se rapprocher de Nina, bientôt, 2 c'est Nina qui lâche ses amies, 3 les parents de Nina, ben a vrai dire, j'ai pas encore trop eu l'occasion d'en parler, mais j'ai déjà prévue une scène avec sa mère, ensuite, son père on apprendra plus tard pourquoi je n'en parle pas =), Bises! (n'hésite pas à ma poser des questions, j'aime bien y répondre =) )**

**_ Joanna : Oui ne t'en fais pas, on verra toujours Ian =), oui c'est exactement ce qu'il se serait passé, pour ses amies et Ian. C'est pourquoi j'ai évité de les mettre dans la même pièce, seules. Voila la suite, bises!**

**_ Mariie ; Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, voila la suite, en espérant que tu n'es pas eu une autre loooongue heure sur le Moyen-âge…xD! Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7<em>

_**3 ans plus tard.**_

« Coucou! Comment vas-tu? Je suis épuisé. Tu me manques. »

Je souris et Candice se mit à rire.

_ Et bien réponds-lui.

_ Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 2ans maintenant et c'est le premier message depuis trois mois. Je suis censée répondre quoi?

_ Pareil que d'habitude, il veut juste te prouver qu'il pense à toi je suppose.

Je soupirai, j'aimerai vraiment le revoir.

« Salut, je vais bien, j'attends les résultats. J'espère te voir bientôt. »

Candice qui lisait mon message se moqua de moi et me prit mon portable des mains avant que je n'envoie le message.

Elle écrivait un roman tout en m'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle lui répondait.

Une fois fini, elle me rendit mon portable.

_ Franchement, tu sais que tu vas le voir la semaine prochaine, écris lui quelque chose de mieux que ça. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment

_ Mais lui, ne le sais pas.

Je n'osais même pas lire ce qu'elle lui avait écrit.

_ Tu ferais mieux de lire avant qu'il ne réponde. Pouffa Candice en allant dans sa chambre.

_ Candice! Hurlai-je en écarquillant les yeux à chaque mot.

« Tu me manques aussi, je vais bien, je pense à toi, vivement la semaine prochaine, je sais qu'on se verra. Gros bisous, Nina. »

_ Oh aller, j'ai rien écrit de mal pour une fois!

_ Non mais…

J'ouvris le message qu'il venait de m'envoyer.

« Vraiment? Où? Tu vas venir me voir pendant que je tourne le nouveau film? Ca me ferait très plaisir, tu dois avoir tellement changée. Pressé de te voir… »

Manquait plus que ça!

Je me sentis obligée de lui dire que non.

« où alors? Je ne vois vraiment pas…. »

« … »

Il répondit presque aussitôt.

« oh je sais! J'ai trouvé, si c'est une surprise c'est raté! Tu viens de me le dire sans le vouloir. C'est toi qui es retenue pour le rôle dans la nouvelle série? Je sais juste que la fille s'appelle Nina. »

Sans le faire exprès, et surtout à cause de Candice qui venait de me pousser, mon doigt dérapa et je n'eus pas le temps de raccrocher qu'il décrocha.

Gloups…je n'avais pas osée l'appeler depuis tout ce temps. Uniquement des messages.

Je posai mon portable contre mon oreille et murmurai un allo presque inaudible.

_ Bonjour Nina. Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles, je n'osais pas puisque je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour revenir te voir …alors? C'est bien ça?

_ Oui. Soufflai-je timidement.

_ Tu vas bien?

_ Oui je…

Candice explosa de rire tout près de moi.

_ Oh tu as de la visite, je ne veux pas t'embêter.

_ Non, c'est Candice. Elle écoute ce que je dis. Ris je en m'éloignant.

_ Alors, pas trop stressée? C'est bien que tu aies eu le rôle. On pourra se voir comme ça.

_ Oui.

_ Tu es beaucoup moins bavarde. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Non c'est que…je suis gênée. Je…j'ai pas fait exprès de t'appeler et…enfin c'est de la faute de Candice tu sais? Elle va jouer Caroline, et je ne voulais pas raccrocher, je me suis dit, maintenant que c'est fait autant en profiter, mais…je ne sais plus quoi dire…et puis je sais qu'on va se voir bientôt et…

_ OK, déstresse. Rit il.

_ Désolée. Pouffai-je en m'installant sur mon lit.

_ Alors…parle-moi de toi depuis ces trois derniers mois, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à ton dernier message, j'étais très occupé, excuse moi.

_ Non ca ne fait rien, je comprends, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté. Hum…les trois derniers mois, j'ai jouée dans un film, mais je n'avais pas un rôle très important, alors…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…tu vas avoir un rôle principal là. Rit il.

_ Oui, et ca me fait un peu peur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu un film que dans lequel tu as jouée, tu joues vraiment bien!

_ Oh…merci.

_ Y a pas de quoi, d'ailleurs, ils veulent juste faire un essai, mais…je me demande…puisque…enfin je sais que…bon je vais être clair. J'ai déjà une maison là bas, il y a trois chambres de plus, je me suis dit que si toi et ton amie…hum…si vous voulez…

_ Ce serait génial de savoir déjà où je vais dormir. Dis je.

_ Ok. J'y serais ce week end, si…si tu veux venir.

_ Oui…dis je en me mordant la langue.

Quelle idiote!

_ Très bien, donne moi ton adresse, si tu veux je t'envoie les clés, au cas ou tu arriverais avant moi. Car je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure…

_ Tu es sur? Demandai-je hésitante.

_ Si tu deviens ma colocataire, il faudra bien que tu aies tes clés non? Rit il.

_ Oui mais…

Il me coupa en me demandant mon adresse, je lui donnai aussitôt.

_ Elles devraient arriver avant ce week end. Par contre Nina, il faut que je te laisse maintenant. A ce week-end alors. Dit il.

_ Ok bisous. Dis je.

Il raccrocha et j'allai voir Candice.

_ Alors?

_ On va vivre avec lui. Non mais je suis tarée ou quoi?

_ Vivre avec lui? Attends tu veux dire, genre, vivre avec lui? S'étonna Candice.

_ Heu ouai…

_ Wow! Je vais vivre avec Ian Somerhalder! C'est dingue! Rit elle.

_ Mouai, ben il a dit trois chambres, si ca se trouve, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis peut-être même qu'il est invivable, tu sais…ca arrive des fois, il est très gentil, mais je ne vivais pas avec…enfin je veux dire…

_ Ne soit pas si pessimiste, tu ne l'es pas d'habitue, moi je pense que ca va très, très bien se passer !

_ J'espère! Sérieusement, ce serait dommage si l'une de nous deux ne s'entendait pas avec quelqu'un du cast'. Dis je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, tu es si gentille que tout le monde va t'adorer!

_ Non, je te dis que si nous, on ne s'entend pas avec quelqu'un.

_ Oh…ben on l'ignore! Rit elle comme si c'était évident.

En fait, ca l'était!

…

J'étais prête, j'avais reçue les clés aujourd'hui même, je voulais lui faire une surprise et préparer la maison pour quand il arriverait, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine, mais peu importe. J'avais déjà mis trois valises dans la voiture, Candice avait presque vidé son appartement.

_ Tu sais, il a dit qu'il TE donnait les clés, peut-être qu'il ne me veut pas ce week-end.

_ Ah oui? Et dis moi quand est-ce que tu pourrais bien venir si je pars avec la seule voiture qu'on a, sachant que la gare est à une demi heure d'ici, en voiture, et que tu as un nombre incalculable de valises! Ris je.

_ J'ai pris trop de choses tu crois?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement…on peut revenir chercher ce qu'il nous manque le week-end prochain.

Elle haussa les épaules et descendit quand même ses valises, heureusement que j'avais une grosse voiture.

Je pris ma dernière valise et la posai à l'arrière.

_ En route? Demandai-je.

Elle alla à l'intérieur vérifier qu'elle avait tout éteint et ferma à clés.

Après plus de 6heures de route je me garai enfin dans l'allée.

La maison était trois fois trop grande pour un homme seul !

Je réveillai Candice et elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Attends, t'es pas sérieuse. Tu t'es trompée de maison c'est pas possible, on ne va pas vivre dans ce palace? Dit elle aussitôt après s'être frotté les yeux.

_ Il semblerait que si. Chuchotai-je.

_ Ca va être le meilleur tournage de toute ma vie! Rit elle en descendant.

Je la suivis et ouvris la porte.

Je m'avançai dans le couloir, suivie de Candice qui regardait partout autour d'elle.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être une voleuse. Souffla Candice.

Juste après l'alarme se mit en route et nous fit sursauter.

_ Oh mon dieu!

_ Oh putain, Candice la prochaine fois tu te retiens de ce genre de stupidités ! Hurlai-je en trouvant enfin le bouton de la lumière du couloir.

Je me bouchai les oreilles et cherchai ou désactiver l'alarme.

On ressortit de la maison incapable de se concentrer, et une sirène de voiture de police s'approchait de la maison.

_ Appelle Ian! Vite!

_ C'est pas vrai! Marmonnai-je en cherchant son numéro.

Il décrocha après la troisième sonnerie.

_ Allo? Demanda-t-il tout endormi.

_ Je suis désolée! L'alarme s'est déclenchée.

_ Hein? C'est qui? Marmonna-t-il.

_ C'est Nina, je suis chez toi, et l'alarme…tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une alarme. Dis je précipitamment alors que la voiture s'arrêtait derrière la mienne.

_ Oh putain, les flics vont arriver.

_ Ben ils sont déjà là.

Il me donna le code et pendant que Candice expliquait la situation j'allais faire le code.

_ Bon sang, tu aurais pu me le dire. Lui dis je.

_ Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. C'est bon, tu t'es arrangée avec eux?

_ Candice leur explique.

_ Bien…bon…s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle moi, mais heu…Nina…on est seulement vendredi.

_ Heu…ouai…on…on voulait…heu…enfin c'est que…

_ Non, non, y a pas de problème, je suis juste surpris.

_ Ok. Bon ben dors bien.

_ Bisous. Répondit il.

Je raccrochai alors que la voiture de police s'éloignait.

Candice faisait une drôle de tête.

_ On peut entrer dans notre maison de vacances maintenant? Marmonna-t-elle.

Je souris et la laissai passer.

_ Je cherche ma chambre. Il a dit laquelle est la sienne?

_ Il n'a pas l'air de vivre ici Candice.

_ Mouai…bon visitons.

Une cuisine sur la gauche, la salle à manger sur la droite, au fond du couloir un escalier menant à l'étage, juste avant une porte dévoilant une salle de bain avec une énorme baignoire.

Je montai à l'étage pendant que Candice s'extasiait encore sur la cuisine.

Il y avait les quatre chambres, une salle de bain dans chacune des chambres, et un grand bureau avec une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin avec une piscine.

Candice avait raison, c'était bel et bien une maison de vacances!

Je pris la chambre du fond, elle était grande et était surement très lumineuse, impossible d'en être certaine puisqu'il faisait nuit dehors et la baie vitrée donnait sur la piscine.

Le jardin était éclairée par la lune et il semblait magnifique!

_ Alors? Tu prends quelle chambre? Demanda Candice dans mon dos.

_ Celle-ci. Dis je.

_ Ok. Moi la première. Ca te va?

_ Oui. Même s'il faudra lui demander s'il est d'accord.

_ Au fait, il faudra que tu me donnes le code de l'alarme.

J'allai chercher mes valises et, étant trop fatiguée je m'endormis dès que je m'allongeai sur le lit.

Je me réveillai à cause d'une musique trop forte qui provenait de dehors.

Génial, on avait des voisins chiants.

J'ouvris le volet et regardai dehors, Candice dansait sur la pelouse en riant tout en me faisant des signes.

Je regardais l'heure. 11h.

Entre l'alarme et la musique, les voisins allaient nous détester!

J'allais prendre une douche puis enfilai mon maillot de bain, il faisait déjà très chaud vu la tenue de Candice.

Je descendis et trouvai rapidement la porte qui menait dehors, elle était près des escaliers.

_ Alors? C'est pas beau tout ça? J'ai trouvé la maison de mes rêves Nina! Rit Candice.

_ Ouai mais c'est pas la notre.

_ On s'en fout, on vit ici maintenant, pendant un long moment, alors c'est un peu la notre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas d'accord?

_ Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive alors.

Elle se mit à rire et sauta dans la piscine m'éclaboussant au passage.

_ Après on va faire les courses!

_ Oui maman! Rit elle en nageant à l'autre bout.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?<strong>

**Bon dites moi, j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 12, et hier j'ai écris la suite, et je me suis dit, il serait sympa de voir leur première rencontre après la convention? Puisque la on a sauté trois ans? Ca ferait environ deux ou trois chapitres, j'ai plein d'idée MDR ! Bon je vous laisse et attend vos review avec impatience, prochain chapitre mercredi matin, Bises! **

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour! Nous sommes mercredi matin et il fait un beau soleil! Ah non, je me suis trompé dans mon texte. **

**Bonjour voila le nouveau chapitre!**

**Il y aura un flash back au chapitre 12 mais, je tenais quand même à vous dire que entre Nina et Ian, ce n'est que de l'amitié =) Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Melissa : Alors hum, je ne veux pas en dévoiler de trop, mais hum…non la chambre ne sera pas pour michael ^^ Voila le chapitre, bises!**

**_ Sheyshey : Salut! Je vais être obliger de répondre à ton commentaire sur mon autre histoire ici, donc très heureuse que ca t'ai plu, et tu as trouvé mon autre fic =), Sinon, je suis heureuse que cette histoire aussi te plaise, voila la suite, Bises! =)**

**_ Ju's : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite ! =)**

**_ Mariie ; Merci pour ta review, elle m'a encore fait très plaisir =), Oui je pensais que ca serait pas mal qu'ils soient « tout les deux » ensemble, ca change ^^ Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça! Je me suis dit, oh ben merde, c'est dommage si elle a pas aimé le chapitre! Ah non ouf! MDR, tu as mis un point d'interrogation dans ta phrase je suppose que c'était un pourquoi elle est gêné, elle ne l'a pas eu au téléphone depuis longtemps, il ne se sont envoyé que des messages pendant deux ans, après s'être vu (je parle de se voir pas de sortir ensemble) pendant un an. Je me suis dit que ca ferait bizarre, si elle était normal comme si elle l'avait appelé la veille tu vois ce que je veux dire? LOL, Non on ne reverra plus du tout les anciennes amies de Nina, elle leur en a beaucoup voulu d'avoir réagis comme ca à la convention. bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>_

_**Pov Ian. (ah enfin! ^^)**_

Je me garai dans l'allée, j'avais décidé d'y aller plus tôt, trop pressé de revoir Nina, et de faire connaissance avec son amie.

À cause des bouchons, quand j'arrivais il était déjà minuit passé. Nous étions donc dimanche, comme prévu…

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et soupirai. J'étais enfin de retour dans ma maison.

Certes, elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi. Mais quand je l'avais acheté, j'avais beaucoup de projet, avec mon ex. maintenant, tout ça c'était du passé.

J'allai dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur, les filles avaient déjà fait le plein de tout. Il y avait de quoi manger pendant des semaines!

Je pris un verre de jus de fruit et montai ensuite à l'étage.

À peine à la moitié des escaliers je me figeai.

Si seulement j'avais pensé qu'elles ramèneraient des mecs à la maison…

Je passai devant la première chambre en angoissant un peu plus, il me semblait qu'il y avait deux femmes à l'intérieur. Je ne savais absolument pas que son amie était, en fait, sa petite amie!

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me déshabillai en avançant dans le noir.

Une fois en boxer je m'allongeai sur le lit.

Elles avaient même fait les lits. C'était merveilleux de vivre avec deux femmes en fait!

Je me glissai sous les draps, appréciant la douce odeur.

Je me figeai quand mon pied rencontra une jambe.

Une main se glissa sur mon torse et la femme se rapprocha de moi.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et soupira de bien être.

_ Tu es enfin rentré. Murmura-t-elle.

Je n'osais plus bouger et je la sentis se tendre. Elle recula vivement quelques secondes plus tard, tomba du lit et couru allumer la lumière, sauf qu'elle trébucha dans mon jean.

_ Je suis désolée! Je…je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans ma chambre…excuse moi j'ai cru que tu étais…dans l'autre chambre je…

_ Ian? Demanda-t-elle sans avoir allumé.

Ouf! C'était Nina! Ou peut-être pas « ouf » en fait, c'est pire que tout! J'aurais largement préféré la revoir dans d'autre circonstance, à croire qu'on était fait pour se voir dans des situations étranges!

_ Heu…oui…soufflai-je.

_ Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu peur! Rit elle en se rallongeant.

_ Heu…Nina? Murmurai-je

_ Oh ca va, maintenant que tu es là, les autres lits ne sont pas faits en plus. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se tenait loin de moi mais j'étais tout de même très gêné.

Je me relevai mais elle attrapa mon poignet.

_ Je te laisse ta chambre, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas être impolie. Souffla Nina en soulevant les draps.

_ Non…non c'est pas ça, je…tu avais l'air d'attendre quelqu'un et…

_ Quelqu'un? Répéta-t-elle.

_ Heu oui, tu as dit: « tu es enfin rentré » Alors…

_ Oh…je rêvais alors, je n'attendais personne. Rit elle.

_ Reste. Demandai-je ne voulant pas qu'elle dorme sur le canapé ou qu'elle soit obligée de faire un lit à une heure si tardive.

_ Excuse Candice au fait.

_ J'ai cru que vous étiez, ensemble. Répondis-je.

_ Non.

_ Il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour de dire « excuse moi je ne voulais pas être impoli » dis je à son ton froid.

Elle se mit à rire et posa sa main près de mon bras.

_ Dors bien Ian. Je changerais de lit demain puisque tu me laisses dormir avec toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était déjà rendormie.

J'étais incapable de m'endormir, je décidai de me lever. Je me rhabillai et descendis au salon pour y dormir.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Le soleil traversait les rideaux et chauffait mon dos.

Je mourrais de chaud. Quelqu'un sautillait sur le lit, en fait c'était ça qui m'avait réveillée.

_ Quoi? Marmonnai-je.

_ Debout! Cria brutalement Candice.

_ Candice je te hais! Murmurai-je en retour.

Je me retournai brusquement, où était Ian?

Elle remarqua mes rougissements et leva un sourcil.

_ Tu le sais alors? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Savoir quoi?

_ Que Ian est arrivé. Répondit-elle.

_ Heu…oui…

_ Et?

_ Et rien, laisse moi dormir.

_ Il est 11h…chantonna-t-elle.

Je me retournai et me rendormis une fois qu'elle ferma la porte.

Quand je rouvris les yeux il était 11h45 et mon estomac gargouillait.

Tout endormie je sortis de la chambre et tombai nez à nez avec Ian qui allait dans la chambre voisine.

Je regardai autour de moi.

_ Heu…j'ai oublié que je ne vivais plus…seule avec Candice. Soufflai-je en retournant m'habiller.

Je descendis à la cuisine où Candice était en train de préparer le repas.

_ Il est très charmant. Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec?

_ Il est arrivé cette nuit Candice. Rétorquai-je.

_ Et alors? J'ai bien rencontré Rachel hier soir moi.

_ Ouai sauf que moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. Murmurai-je.

Je venais de la blesser car elle posa brutalement la poêle sur la table et sortit de la cuisine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda gentiment Ian en s'asseyant près de moi.

_ Hum…rien c'est Candice qui…elle est juste vexée. Soufflai-je tendue.

_ Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_ Non c'est moi qui le suis. Répondis je.

_ Tu veux que j'aille la voir? Proposa-t-il.

_ Non je suis là. Tu sais Nina…

_ C'est bon Candice. Tu sais très bien que tu n'avais pas à le prendre si mal, sérieusement j'ai jamais voulu dire que tu…

_ Ok. Souffla-t-elle sans me laisser finir.

Ian nous regarda avant de sourire.

_ Sinon…c'est toujours comme ça? Rit il.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Nina est plus gentille d'habitude.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est chiante que le premier jour de ses règles. Répliquai-je en souriant à Candice.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et me pointa du doigt.

_ Elle est plus agréable quand elle a…

_ Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Vous vous faites la gueule, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Nous stoppa Ian.

Je foudroyais Candice du regard sachant très bien que dès qu'on se prenait la tête elle remettait ma non sexualité « sur le tapis ».

_ Tu sais ou je voulais en venir n'est-ce pas?

_ Ouais. Grognai-je.

_ Donc je le dis. Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un mec Nina. Tu fais pitié certains matins. Dit elle en souriant fièrement.

Ian s'étouffa et je regardais Candice ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle venait vraiment de me foutre la honte devant un homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans?

_ C'est pas…c'est pas pour ce qu'elle vient de dire…excuse moi…je…c'est trop épicé. Souffla Ian tendu.

Candice me souriait fièrement.

_ On sait qu'il sait mentir, c'est une bonne chose. Se moqua Candice en mangeant.

Je me vengerais c'était certain!

Je mangeais mon repas dans le plus grand silence, pour moi. Parce que Candice et Ian parlaient beaucoup.

Elle m'ignorait, il n'osait plus se tourner vers moi.

Je reposai ma fourchette et remontai dans ma chambre. Chambre qui n'était même pas à moi.

_**Pov Candice. (juste parce que je voulais préciser qu'elle s'en veux)**_

J'avais peut-être étais un peu trop méchante. Mais parfois elle m'énervait tellement!

_ Je suis désolée pour ça. Dis je à Ian.

_ Non ca ne fait rien. Ca arrive, si j'ai bien compris vous viviez déjà ensemble, c'est normal de s'engueuler. Me rassura-t-il.

_ Non…la c'était…mesquin. Je n'aurais pas du.

_ Ca c'est certain mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et me sourit.

_ Enfin bon, je suis heureux de savoir que l'ambiance ne reste pas électrique longtemps. Rit il.

_ Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans une heure tu verras, on fera la fête toutes les deux, comme des folles. Ris je.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos reviews sont attendu avec une impatience que je ne cache pas. haha!<strong>

**Sinon, je vais mettre à jour mon profil, mais je suis un peu nulle en présentation, ne m'en voulait pas trop xD.**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**Bises! Prochain chapitre vendredi.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Pfiou ! J'ai été obligé de faire plein de copié/collé parce que FF ne voulait pas de mon chapitre =( c'est écrit doc vide. LOl! Bon j'espère qu'il ne manque rien =)**

_**Note très importante à lire !**_

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai remarquée que plusieurs d'entre nous on reçu un message très particulier, de « Schtroumpf vampire » (j'étais morte de rire en lisant sa review!) , par pitié n'oubliez jamais que l'on répond aux imbécile par LE SILENCE ! Je ne critique personne, cette note ne lui ai même pas adressée, elle est pour vous. Mes adorables lectrices qui sont aussi pour le plupart des auteurs tout comme moi. Certaines ont beaucoup moins de reviews que d'autre, ca ne veux certainement pas dire que votre fiction ne plait pas, (je donne juste un exemple), mais peut-être qu'elle est simplement dur à lire ou alors que les lectrices n'ont pas le temps de laisser une review, et après elles oublient de vous dire qu'elles ont apprécié (et je l'ai déjà fait oui, je l'avoue) ! Ne vous découragez pas, si vous trouvez votre fiction nulle (je parle en connaissance de cause et Mélanie pourrait vous le confirmer, ça m'est déjà arrivée plusieurs fois de me dire, ce chapitre est vraiment nul ) si vous trouvez que vous faites beaucoup de fautes, ou même par manque d'encouragement._

_Il y a des personnes inscrite pour vous aider, c'est tout en haut dans Beta readers, quand on passe la souris il y a écrit « Browse for Beta Readers », cliquez, vous arriverez sur une page, si votre fiction est sur Vampire Diaries, c'est dans la deuxième partie, « TV shows », cliquez dessus, cherchez Vampire Diaries, cliquez dessus, dans les petites cases sur la droite (en imaginant que votre fiction est écrite en français) cliquez sur French, vous y êtes, vous n'avez plus qu'à faire votre choix, quand on clique sur un nom, on arrive sur 'leur page', la description est très complète, vous n'avez plus qu'a faire votre choix et demander poliment si elle est ok. On est là pour vous aidez, je dis on, car je viens de remarquez que mon profil est enfin en ligne =)_

_Et enfin, j'espère que plus personne ne se sentira blessé par cette personne stupide et sans cœur, et vous savez quoi? Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que cette personne est juste JALOUSE ! Parce que si vous allez dans mes reviews, vous pouvez voir que cette personne n'a même pas prit la peine de lire mon histoire avant de me critiquez, je n'ai même pas encore écrit le prénom Paul, Mouahahahahahahaha, non vraiment, c'est de la stupidité, tout simplement, et si cette personne préfère lire des fictions anglaise, et bien qu'elle y aille et oublions toute sa review, ne prenons pas la peine d'y répondre, c'est parce qu'on y répond qu'elle continue, je suppose._  
><em>Exemple: Dites à votre adorable petit frèrepetite sœur, qu'il/elle arrête de faire quelques chose parce que vous n'appréciez pas ça, (imaginons qu'il/elle fait du bruit dans votre chambre) personnellement, quand j'étais plus jeune, le mien continuait en rigolant. Et je dis ça en sachant parfaitement qu'il passera lire mon histoire. Haha, clin d'œil pour toi frangin!_  
><em>Tout ça pour vous dire, que tout le monde à du talent, certaine plus que d'autre (précision, je ne parle certainement pas de moi, je suis une jeune femme comme une autre, j'ai juste appris à m'adapter à ce que vous aimez lire) et enfin, ne soyez pas blessé si vous recevez sa review, on aime les couples presque impossible? Et bien faisons nous plaisir! Une fiction est faites pour ça! Hier en faisant quelques recherche à titre d'information, j'ai lu, une fanfiction est une histoire écrite par un fan qui écrit ce qu'il aurait aimé voir dans la série. Et bien quand on aura du Delena, et qu'on voudra retourner au Stelena (ou pas) nous ferons des fictions Stelena (ou pas) !<em>  
><em>Je vous souhaite bon courage, bonne chance dans vos écritures et vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<em>**

**_ Joanna : Ravie que ca t'ai plu =) Voila la suite! Bises!**  
><strong>_ Alex : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite Bises!<strong>  
><strong>_ Mini : Très heureuse que mes fictions te plaise =) pas graves pour les fautes, ne t'en fais pas =), Voila la suite =) Bises!<strong>  
><strong>_ Melissa ; Pour Candice, en fait se serait plutôt BI pour être exact, mais ca on l'apprendra^^ (il y a une très bonne raison pour laquelle il ne sont pas « très proches », les explications dans quelques chapitre =) Voila la suite, Bises!<strong>  
><strong>_ Mariie : A vrai dire, il faisait très moche chez moi aussi, j'espérais quand disant ça il ferait un beau soleil. Non je plaisante! Voila la suite! Bises!<strong>  
><strong>_ Ju's : Oui ne t'en fais pas, dans quelques chapitres =)<strong>

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9<em>

_**Pov Nina**_

Après avoir changé de chambre et vidé mes valises, je redescendis. Candice était dans le jardin, pendant que Ian était en train de ranger le salon.  
>_ Ca va? Lui demandai-je timidement.<br>Ca faisait trois heures que j'étais en haut, et j'avais bien peur que le malaise soit encore présent.  
>_ Oui et toi? Répondit il en souriant.<br>_ Hum…oui. Je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure.  
>_ Ca ne fait rien, j'ai parlé avec Candice. Dit il tout en continuant à ranger.<br>_ Je peux t'aider? Proposai-je.  
>_ En fait, je viens de finir. Sourit il en se tournant vers moi.<br>_ Oh…hum…on peut faire quelque chose ensemble si tu veux.  
>_ On pourrait parler, ca serait déjà bien. Murmura-t-il.<br>Il s'installa sur le canapé, il me fit signe de le rejoindre alors je me mis à côté de lui.  
>_ Donc…<br>_ Alors…dis je en même temps que lui.  
>Il se mit à rire et attendit que je reprenne la parole.<br>_ Vas y commence. Dit il en même temps que moi.  
>_ Commence. Repris je en riant.<br>_ Tu as beaucoup changé…tu m'as manquée aussi. J'espère que ca a été avec ton frère.  
>_ Oh oui bien sur. J'ai pris un logement avec Candice la deuxième année, donc en fait quand tu es parti. Parce que mon frère ramenait toujours ses potes à la maison, et j'étais incapable de me concentrer quand j'avais des textes à apprendre. Et puis, avec Candice, tout est plus facile, tu sais…avec mon père…<br>Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon.  
>_ Tu ne sais pas? M'étonnai-je.<br>Il fit non de la tête.  
>_ Heu…il est décédé…l'année dernière, j'étais certaine de te l'avoir dit. Soufflai-je.<br>_ Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Je suis désolé Nina, si j'avais su…je serais venu.  
>_ Non ca va…j'ai appris à vivre avec ça.<br>Il me prit dans ses bras après avoir essuyer mes larmes.  
>_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Souffla-t-il.<br>_ Il me manque tu sais. Pleurai-je.  
>_ Je sais…<br>Il me garda dans ses bras un long moment, ses doigts glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et il caressa ma peau avec douceur.  
>J'avais du finir par m'endormir à cause de ses caresses et mes pleurs car quand j'ouvris les yeux Candice était assise dans le fauteuil en face de nous et nous regardait avec un sourire tendre.<br>Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche en signe de me taire.  
>Je relevai la tête.<br>Ian dormait profondément, il avait toujours sa main dans mon dos et l'autre sous sa tête. Il avait du s'allonger avant de s'endormir.  
>_ Ca fait longtemps? Chuchotai-je.<br>_ Je suppose que oui, ca fait une demi heure que je suis là et vous dormiez déjà. Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.  
>Trop bien installée je reposai ma tête sur son torse et Candice me sourit.<br>_ Heu…juste pour te prévenir, pendant que tu as l'air encore ailleurs…j'ai pris une photo. Sourit elle très fière.  
>J'écarquillai les yeux et elle me fit un sourire d'ange qui me calma.<br>_ C'est pas cool. Marmonnai-je.  
>_ Rassure-toi, vous êtes très mignon. Murmura Candice avant de sortir du salon sans cesser de sourire.<br>Autant Candice pouvait être chiante et me blesser quelques fois, autant elle pouvait être la plus adorable des meilleures amies.  
>Elle se pencha par-dessus le canapé et posa un plaid sur moi avant de caresser ma joue et de repartir.<br>Parfois je me demandais si toute notre amitié n'étais pas basée sur un sentiment que Candice n'oserait jamais m'avouer.  
>J'espérais que je me faisais des idées et qu'elle ne ressentait rien de plus pour moi.<br>Je me levai, sortis du salon et rejoignis Candice dans la cuisine.  
>_ Tu as faim? J'ai fait des gaufres pour ce soir mais j'ai faim. Rit Candice en étalant de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat sur sa gaufre. (Note de Misti : pas de pub^^) ( Note de Mélanie : On va faire comme si on n'avait pas devinée lol)<br>Je pris la crème chantilly et recouvris ma gaufre.  
>_ Tu sais, il a l'air très gentil. Dit elle soudainement.<br>_ Il l'est. Assurai-je.  
>_ Tu vas bien Nina? Demanda-t-elle.<br>_ Oui…je…c'est juste que j'aurais préféré qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour une autre raison. Je repensais à papa, et…tu sais…  
>_ Ma pauvre chérie. Souffla-t-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras.<br>_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va mieux. Assurai-je.  
>_ Tu veux en parler? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.<br>_ Non, merci. Je veux juste me changer les idées, et me gaver de gaufre en écoutant de la musique, et danser jusqu'à ce que nos jambes ne nous portent plus. Souris je en prenant le plat de gaufre avant d'aller dans le jardin très vite suivie de Candice et des pots d'accompagnement.  
>Elle avait pris de tout, du sucre, de la confiture, du chocolat en poudre….il faut dire qu'elle avait fait un plat énorme de gaufre!<br>Elle alluma la chaine et mit un CD avant de me sourire et de s'asseoir près de moi pour prendre une gaufre.  
>_ Tu crois que le transat supportera nos deux poids longtemps? Demandai-je.<br>_ Je ne suis pas grosse! S'offusqua Candice en riant.  
>_ J'ai pas dit ça. Ris je.<br>_ J'espère bien, sinon tu sais que ma vengeance pourrait être terrible!  
>_ Vous vous engueulez encore ou…je peux venir? Demanda timidement Ian en venant vers nous.<br>_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas! Viens, Candice a fait des gaufres. Dis je en lui tendant le plat.  
>_ Je n'ai pas très faim, mais merci. Dit il en se mettant assis en face de nous.<br>_ Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma ce soir Nina? Je veux dire, avec mon ami et ta voiture. Demanda Candice.  
>_ Oui bien sur. Souris je.<br>_ Ok, merci.  
>_ Candice, je peux te poser une question? Dis je en me tournant vers elle.<br>_ C'est un garçon. Pouffa-t-elle.  
>_ Non…je…hein? Depuis quand tu…<br>_ Depuis longtemps Nina. Rit elle.  
>_ Oh…j'ai pourtant jamais parlé de ça avec toi mais…je croyais…enfin…il était clair que tu étais seulement…attirée par les femmes. Murmurai-je gênée d'avoir ce genre de conversation alors que je la connaissais depuis des années et que je ne m'étais jamais demandé si elle avait besoin d'en parler.<br>_ Oh bien sur. Seulement, c'est assez compliqué dans ma tête et…je pourrais très bien sortir avec Ian, ou avec toi. Tu sais…j'ai pas pensé que ce genre de choses pourrait t'intéresser. Tu me parles de toi…mais moi ce n'est pas intéressant. Dit elle toute rouge.  
>C'était très rare que Candice se mette à rougir.<br>Je la dévisageais.  
>_ Pas intéressant? Je te connais depuis longtemps et je ne savais même pas que tu es… Déclarai-je.<br>_ Hum…tu sais…je…je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme jusqu'à…maintenant. Me coupa-t-elle.  
>_ Oh…tu viens de te découvrir une nouvelle activité? Demandai-je surprise ne sachant pas trop quels termes employer.<br>Ian nous regardait à tour de rôle, ayant l'air d'hésiter entre dire quelque chose et s'en aller.  
>Candice le remarqua et lui sourit.<br>Il se détendit et prit une gaufre.  
>_ Donc? Demandai-je.<br>_ Oui c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, non ca n'est pas maintenant que je le découvre mais…j'ai vraiment pas trouvé l'utilité de parler de mes aventures. Je préfère t'écouter. Rit elle.  
>_ Oh…<br>_ Elles sont très bonnes! Dit soudainement Ian en regardant ailleurs.  
>_ Merci Ian. Dit Candice en prenant une autre gaufre.<br>_ Vous allez juste au cinéma? Demandai-je.  
>_ Non. On va manger, mais après la séance. Dit elle.<br>_ Ok. Et heu…tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure? Demandai-je.  
>Elle savait très bien ou je voulais en venir et elle me fit un clin d'œil.<br>_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit elle évasive.  
>_ Ca veut dire qu'on est tous les deux? Toute la nuit? Demanda Ian amusé.<br>Je rougissais.  
>_ Quoi? C'est pas ce que tu demandais? Autant être clair. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.<br>_ Hum…non je…je voulais juste…savoir…pour…parler…je…c'est…je pensais pas…à toute la nuit. Dis je surement encore plus rouge.  
>Candice explosa de rire.<br>_ On est foutu, il va falloir qu'on se trouve un autre langage. Pouffa Candice.  
>_ Il semblerait. Marmonnai-je.<br>_ Désolé. Je voulais pas te faire rougir. Dit Ian en me regardant.  
>_ Non c'est rien, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. Soufflai-je.<br>_ L'habitude de quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
>_ Qu'on se foute d'elle. Déclara Candice.<br>_ Non! C'est pas ce que je faisais. Me rassura Ian. Attend, pourquoi tu dis ça? Reprit il.  
>_ C'est pas grand-chose. Mentis je.<br>_ Nina? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
>_ Non je t'assure c'est rien. Mentis je encore.<br>_ Sure? Insista Ian.  
>_ Oui, oui.<br>Il regarda Candice et je tournai aussitôt la tête vers elle.  
>Elle fit comme si de rien était mais j'étais certaine qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose.<br>Je n'insistais pas, sachant très bien que Candice ne me dirait jamais ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
>_ Il est quelle heure? Demanda Candice.<br>_ 16h. Répondit Ian.  
>_ Oh déjà? Il faut que j'aille me préparer!<br>_ Je vais me changer et nager un peu. Dis je.  
>_ Tu en mangeras encore? Demanda Candice à Ian quand je m'éloignais.<br>Je montai me changer et redescendis quelques minutes plus tard.  
>Ian n'était plus dans le jardin, Candice non plus.<br>Je plongeai et nageai un peu plus d'une heure.  
>Je sortis, épuisée, et allai prendre une douche.<br>Une fois trempée je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon gel douche dans la salle de bain, dans la chambre de Ian.  
>Je mis mon peignoir et sortis de ma chambre.<br>Je frappai à sa porte, puisque je n'avais pas de réponse, j'entrai discrètement et me figeai.  
>_ Il ne me semble pas que j'ai dis que tu pouvais entrer. Se moqua Ian.<br>_ Excuse moi. Dis je toute rouge alors qu'il boutonnait son jean.  
>_ Tu voulais quoi? Dit il amusé en se retournant.<br>_ Hum..je…heu…mon…mon…  
>J'étais incapable de me concentrer, il n'avait pas encore mis sa chemise et…son torse était juste parfait à mes yeux.<br>_ Tu aimes la vue? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ Hein? Répliquai-je n'ayant pas vraiment écouté.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que tu étais venue chercher en catimini dans ma chambre, aussi peu habillée? Répéta Ian.  
>_ Oh heu…mon gel douche. Me repris je.<br>_ Ah, je comprends mieux le fait que tu entres sans mon autorisation. Se moqua-t-il.  
>_ J'ai bien fait, apparemment. Marmonnai-je.<br>_ J'ai compris ce que tu viens de dire, je suis pas sourd. S'amusa-t-il en allant chercher mon gel douche.  
>Il me le tendit et déconcentrée par ses yeux bleu, je ne fis pas attention.<br>_ Tu as l'air troublée. Murmura-t-il.  
>Je pris le gel de ses mains sans décrocher mon regard du sien.<br>_ Non. Mentis je en reculant.  
>Je me cognai dans la porte et fis demi tour en courant.<br>Douche froide, et vite!  
>Je mis une robe et descendis à la cuisine. Ian y était et préparait déjà le repas.<br>_ Tu vas mieux? Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs tout à l'heure, je m'inquiète. Dit il sérieusement.  
>_ Tu m'as entendu? M'étonnai-je.<br>_ Bien sur pourquoi?  
>_ Ben…je viens juste d'entrer dans la cuisine. Murmurai-je.<br>_ Tu as trébuché dans le couloir. Dit il amusé.  
>_ Ah…tu m'as entendue râler après les chaussures de Candice alors.<br>_ Oui. Rit il.  
>Je l'aidais à mettre la table.<br>_ Candice est déjà partie? Demandai-je.  
>_ Oui, depuis un petit moment déjà. Pourquoi?<br>_ Non comme ça, pour savoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, Bon alors, J'espère que le chapitre est complet, et je suis désolé de le poster qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps hier =(<strong>

**J'attend vos reviews =) La suite demain soir.**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**Bises!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir, Après de l'énervement, des recherches pour convertir (je suis un peu nulle en informatique) Voila ENFIN le nouveau chapitre, le site Fanfiction à décidé subitement qu'il n'était plus capable de prendre le format .WPS, bref j'ai enfin réussi, ca va être une vrai galère à chaque fois mais tempi ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas =)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Merci pour ta review =) voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Mariie : xD, mais non, ca me fait plaisir quand tu me dis que tu as bien aimé le chapitre, Ne t'en fais pas. Bises!**

**_ Jennifer : Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu ai décidée de me poster une review =) Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Sheyshey : Très heureuse que ca t'ai plu, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ BellaLara : Merci pour ta review, alors en fait tu ne reçois pas les message parce que sur ton profil tu ne l'ai a pas accepté, il faut que tu aille dans « account » « settings » à private messaging (PM) il doit surement y avoir écrit « Disabled » en rouge, il faut que tu clique sur « Enable » et tu recevras les messages privée =) J'espère que tu as vu ma réponses ^^ Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10<em>

_**Pov Ian**_

Son rire raisonnait à mes oreilles, comme une douce mélodie qu'on aime.

Je ne saurais pas dire si j'étais tombé amoureux de cette jeune femme merveilleuse à l'instant ou j'avais posé les yeux sur elle il y a trois ans, ou quand j'étais allé la voir quelques semaines plus tard.

Une chose était certaine, cette jeune femme faisait battre mon cœur de façon déraisonnable.

_ …et donc c'est là que Candice a pris le tuyau du jardin et l'a accroché au mur, on s'est mise en dessous et…tu m'écoutes? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant tendrement.

_ Hein? Oh heu oui…excuse moi…je…j'étais en train d'imaginer la scène. Mentis je incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que ses boucles brunes et sa bouche qui me faisait rêver.

_ Je crois que j'ai bu trop de vin et maintenant je raconte n'importe quoi. S'amusa-t-elle en se levant pour aller prendre un autre yaourt.

_ Tu sais, on devrait fêter ça! Dit elle soudainement.

Elle se leva et me fit signe de la suivre dans le salon. Elle mit un CD dans la chaine et augmenta le volume, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

_ On commence fort. Souffla-t-elle amusée en me laissant mener le slow.

_ C'est toi qui a choisi. Répondis je.

_ Je sais bien. Ca ne te gêne pas? Je ne savais pas comment te demander de me prendre dans tes bras. Rit elle.

Je me mis à sourire bêtement, tout avait l'air si facile pour elle, elle prenait la vie comme elle venait, c'était incroyable comme elle pouvait être heureuse. Sa joie de vivre était communicative et j'étais heureux de la voir sourire.

Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu son sourire, ni même sentis ses mains se glisser discrètement sous ma chemise. Deux ans déjà. Elle avait tant changé!

Elle était presque aussi grande que moi, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de ses chaussures, je baissai les yeux rapidement et remarquai qu'elle était pieds nus.

Ses cheveux aussi était plus long et elle s'était affinée. A moins que tout ca ne soit dans mon imagination et que j'avais oublié chaque détail.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans mon dos et posa ses mains à plat.

_ Tu m'as manqué Ian. Chuchota-t-elle.

Et dire que si je n'avais pas eu ce contrat, peut-être que j'aurais osé lui dire que j'étais fou d'elle. Maintenant, j'en étais incapable, pas tout de suite…

_**Pov Nina**_

Candice entra dans le salon et me sourit quelques secondes en se mettant en face de moi.

_ Je pensais que Ian serait avec toi. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Il vient de monter en fait. Répondis je.

_ Tu vas bien?

_ Je suis saoule je crois. Pouffai-je.

_ Je crois aussi.

_ Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

_ Il est à peine 2 h du matin, mais j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec une actrice. Quel crétin!

Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

_ Je voulais juste te dire…

_ Oui j'arrive. Le coupai-je ne voulant pas qu'il en parle devant Candice.

Candice me dévisagea et se pencha quand Ian sortit de la pièce. Elle siffla et je me retournai alors que Ian lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ Oh ca va on a vu pire. Il est seulement en jean, et alors?

_ Et alors? T'as pas regardé? Demanda Candice quand il s'en alla.

_ Non. Mentis je.

_ Ben tu devrais! Si tu veux pas être avec, laisse le moi ! Rit elle.

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec lui, on était seulement amis de toute façon.

_ Bon allez, je vais au lit. Dit elle.

Je la suivis et allai devant la chambre de Ian quand elle ferma sa porte.

Je frappai à sa porte et attendis qu'il m'ouvre.

_ Donc je disais, avant que tu ne me coupes, que j'ai trouvé. Dit il en me montrant la photo sur son ordinateur portable.

_ Alors, tout le monde peut me voir? Demandai-je.

_ Exactement.

_ Et…je peux faire quoi? Murmurai-je.

_ Rien du tout, mis à part essayer de passer à autre chose. Nina c'est pas un drame, ok tu n'es pas très habillée mais…

_ Pas très habillée? Ian je suis en sous vêtement ! Et c'est une photo personnelle! Enfin non, c'est celle de mon ex…mais quand même! Je ne croyais pas mon amie quand elle me l'a dit mais…

_ Ecoute on ira voir ce qu'on peut faire, mais souvent, quand tu t'en rends compte, c'es trop tard.

_ Ouai…bon laisse tomber, c'est pas comme si on en voyait de trop. Soufflai-je.

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Allez oublie ça.

Je soupirai et me blottis dans ses bras.

_ C'est pas drôle. Dis je quand il se mit à rire.

_ Non c'est vrai. Mais, si tu voulais un câlin, fallait le dire. Rit il.

_ Toi aussi. Répliquai-je amusée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reculai et posai un bisou sur sa joue.

Il me sourit, rougissant légèrement et ferma ensuite la porte derrière moi en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

J'allai dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai entendu la porte se fermer, je voulais juste faire ma curieuse et savoir si tu allais dans ta chambre. Chuchota Candice en me souriant accoudée à sa porte.

_ Curieuse! M'amusai-je.

_ Bonne nuit Nina. Dit elle en fermant sa porte.

_ Bonne nuit Candice. Répondis je.

Le tournage commencera mardi, je n'avais plus que demain pour aller faire les boutiques. J'espérais que Candice n'ait pas d'autre projet.

Je lui envoyais un message.

« Ne t'en fais pas je viendrai. » répondit elle quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, commençons par la mauvaise, il n'y aura aucune publication cette semaine, je pars quelques jours et j'en ai grand besoin! Je suis quand même désolée, je reviens la semaine prochaine je reprendrais la publication à ce moment là.<strong>

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 15 et que je peux les envoyer à Mélanie pour qu'elle corrige.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à la semaine prochaine! Bises !**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voila de retour =), Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster régulièrement cette semaine mais je ferais tout mon possible =) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS : excusez moi pour les réponses courtes ou répétitive, il est exactement 3h08, je suis un peu KO^^**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

**_ Anso26 : Ravie que ma nouvelle fic te plaise =) Voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira =) et t'en fais pas j'ai compris =) Bises!**

**_ Sheyshey : T'en fais pas j'ai compris l'humour =) Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Faustine : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira =) Bises!**

**_ Jennifer : Merci pour ta review =), Voila la suite ;) Bises!**

**_ Joanna : La photo, c'est son ex qui la faite, j'avais besoin de placer ça la pour une partie dans la suite =), je n'étais pas si loin de ma fiction puisque j'ai écris^^, je vous ai prévu plein de gros chapitres pour la suite, bon pas si gros que ca disons un peu plus long^^ Voila la suite =) Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11<em>

Il était 9 h quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais très mal dormi. Je me levais, de mauvaise humeur, ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller, et descendis en nuisette prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ian s'étouffa avec son café et Candice me fit un sourire splendide.

_ De mauvaise humeur? Allez, viens manger. Dit elle aussitôt en voyant que je ne répondais pas à son sourire.

_ Mal dormi. Répondis je en me servant un café, en ignorant royalement le regard de Ian.

_ Chérie, il me semble que tu as oublié qu'on a un homme à la maison.

_ Mouai, ben j'ai pris une décision. J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre mon temps le matin, alors j'irais m'habiller quand j'aurais déjeuné. Dis je en prenant l'assiette que Candice me tendait.

_ Je n'ai pas…dit que ca me dérangeait, c'est juste…très court. Souffla Ian tout rouge.

J'haussai les épaules.

_ Elle est très jolie moi je trouve, et puis de toute façon…

_ Déjeune. Me coupa Candice en lançant un regard à Ian.

_ Donc tu viens avec nous? Me demanda Ian.

_ Où? Répondis je en le regardant.

_ On sort, on va faire les boutiques, elle doit s'acheter des trucs et moi aussi…

_ Ben c'est moi qui aie proposé, bien sur que je viens. Dis je étonnée.

_ Ah? J'ai cru que c'était Candice… désolé. Me dit Ian en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire et Candice me dévisagea.

_ Tu es de bonne humeur? Ca y est? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Réveillée, mais pas encore de bonne humeur.

_ Je vais me préparer, on y va quand tu sera prête? Me demanda Ian.

J'hochais la tête et il sortit de la cuisine, suivit de Candice.

_ Alors, je me retrouve toute seule avec ma mauvaise humeur. Soupirai-je.

J'eus à peine le temps de commencer à manger que Ian tira la chaise en face de moi et se remit assis.

_ Je t'ai entendu. M'expliqua-t-il.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas sourd, j'avais oubliée. Ris je.

_ J'étais même pas encore sorti de la cuisine. Candice par contre est partie se préparer en riant.

_ Tu as bien dormi? Demandai-je.

_ Oui, je ne te pose pas la question.

_ Tu as fait des beaux rêves? Moi pas.

_ J'en ai fait oui. Rit il.

_ Tu as quoi à acheter? Moi il me faut plein de truc.

_ Heu, juste un ou deux jeans.

_ Ok.

_ C'est bon? C'est moi qui l'ai fait mais Candice n'a pas aimé.

_ Je trouve ca bon moi. Répondis je.

…

Je sortis de la voiture et mis mes lunettes de soleil.

Je passai mon bras sous celui de Candice et elle m'entraina dans la première boutique, Ian nous suivait de près.

_ Quelle taille? Demandai-je à Ian.

Il me répondit et commença à regarder autour de lui. Je lâchai Candice et allai faire le tour de la boutique en prenant un peu de tout.

_ Tu m'as dis deux jeans, mais j'ai trouvé ça, ça et celui la, et cette chemise…et…je trouve que ca va bien avec tous ces jeans. Enfin essaye tu verras bien. Dis je à Ian.

_ Merci. Dit il en allant vers les cabines d'essayage.

Je lui donnai les vêtements et Candice arriva avec une autre pile de vêtement.

_ Moi j'ai trouvé tout ça. Rit elle en ouvrant la porte après avoir frappé et attendu que Ian lui dise d'entrer.

_ J'en ai pour une heure! Rit il.

Candice s'éloigna en regardant les vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ian ouvrit la porte.

_ Tu peux venir m'aider? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Oui bien sur. Répondis je aussitôt.

Il ferma la porte après que je fus entrée.

_ Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir le bouton de ce jean. Me dit il en retirant son t-shirt.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? M'étonnai-je.

_ Le temps que tu essayes de l'ouvrir, moi j'essaye les fringues. Dit il sans se rendre compte de mes rougissements.

_ Ok. Soufflai-je en évitant de regarder son corps.

Je m'acharnais sur le bouton en essayant de penser à autre chose.

_ Dis moi, c'est pas bizarre sur moi? Demanda-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir derrière moi.

_ Heu…non. Je trouve que ca te va bien.

Il me sourit et retira la chemise.

_ Tiens j'ai réussi. Souris je en me tournant complètement vers lui.

_ Génial. Dit il en retirant les boutons de son jean.

Je reculai me demandant s'il le faisait exprès.

_ Heu…tu voulais peut-être sortir? Murmura-t-il timidement.

_ Comme tu veux. Marmonnai-je.

Il retira son jean sans répondre.

Pour m'occuper je remis les vêtements sur les cintres.

_ Il me va bien. Non?

_ Oui. Dis je en souriant.

_ J'ai juste un problème, c'est pas le genre de jean que je vais pouvoir mettre si t'es pas là.

_ Pourquoi ça? Demandais je surprise.

_ Je n'arrive plus à retirer le bouton. C'est malin. Rit il.

_ Oh…

Je n'allais pas le laisser se faire tripoter par une vendeuse, je me baissai pour retirer le bouton, je passai deux doigts à l'intérieur de son jean et essayai de le retirer.

_ Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose…marmonna-t-il de plus en plus rouge.

_ Pense à autre chose. Pouffais-je moqueuse.

_ C'est pas drôle Nina! Gronda-t-il.

_ Oh si crois-moi, c'est très amusant! Ris je surement encore plus rouge que lui maintenant.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Mais j'y arriverai pas. Soupira-t-il.

_ Laisse moi le faire alors. Ris je en recommençant.

_ J'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Nina arrête ça! Gronda-t-il gentiment quand je posai ma main sur lui pour tirer sur le bouton.

_ Ben j'ai pas le choix! T'es marrant toi! Comment veux tu que je retire ton bouton sans te toucher? Chuchotai-je.

_ Comme ça. Dit il en tirant brusquement dessus.

_ Il est cassé maintenant.

_ Ouai, mais au moins, il est enlevé.

_ J'avais presque réussi avant que tu ne t'énerves. Lui dis je.

_ Tant pis.

Il retira le jean et le posa dans la pile que je supposais être « à prendre ».

Il enfila le sien et nos regards se croisèrent enfin.

_ Désolé. Murmura-t-il.

_ Non c'est pas grave.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et m'attira contre lui. Je pris grand soin de ne pas me coller contre son corps et enroula mes mains autour de sa nuque.

_ On y va? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

On sortit sous le regard amusé de Candice.

Mon portable sonna, je décrochai coupant Candice alors qu'elle allait très certainement dire quelque chose d'idiot.

_ Oui? Demandai je.

_ Salut petite sœur, tu n'es pas chez toi?

_ Heu…non…

_ Oui je le sais, en fait je suis chez ton ami, tu n'es pas là?

_ Où ça? M'affolai-je.

_ Chez ton copain.

_ Oh…

_ Bon alors, t'es ou? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là.

_ Oui mais…je pensais pas que tu allais venir…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda Ian.

_ Hum…il faut qu'on rentre, mon frère est chez toi. Lui dis je.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =) Prochain chapitre le flashs back, j'espère que ca vous plaira^^ j'attend vos reviews !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profils.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour ! Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ai plus, les avis ce rejoigne à peu près tous =)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, enfin suite... pas vraiment non^^ Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =) Bises!**

**_ Mini : Merci pour ta review, il y aura un rapprochement mais je ne peux pas dire quand ^^ Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Merci, ca me touche =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien fais de garder la partie du jean, tout le monde a apprécié ^^ Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Ben je l'ai pas fait trop long parce que ca aurait mal fini entre les deux ^^ Façon de parler hein? Et en plus je voulais supprimer cette partie LOL ! Voila la suite! Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 12<em>

Une fois devant la maison je souris à mon frère. Il avait l'air si joyeux que c'était presque impensable, il avait été si malheureux ces quelques derniers mois…

Je repensai aussitôt à la première fois où j'étais allé voir Ian, j'étais tellement heureuse moi aussi.

_**« flash back »**_

J'étais impatiente, je ne tenais plus en place, je vérifiais ma coiffure et mon maquillage encore une fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'allai mettre un peu de parfum et retournai dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. J'avais mal au ventre tellement j'étais pressée de le rejoindre.

J'attrapai mon sac à main et mes clés puis fermai la porte. J'aurais quinze minutes d'avance, tant pis!

Une fois arrivée à l'arrêt de bus je regardai mon portable.

_« Je dois faire un petit détour mais je serais là à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas, bises Ian »_

Encore cinq minutes et le bus serait là.

Je tournais en rond, regardais les différents trajets en bus. Et enfin, le bus s'arrêta devant moi.

J'y montai et m'installai encore plus impatiente maintenant, et dire que j'avais cru que je ne serais plus dans cet état une fois dans le bus…

Je descendis au premier arrêt, vingt minutes plus tard.

Je marchai tranquillement jusqu'à notre « lieu de rendez vous ».

Pour patienter, je regardais les vitrines autour de moi, j'étais en extase devant une magnifique robe.

_ Bonjour. Chuchota-t-il près de moi.

_ Salut. Répondis je sans faire attention à qui venait de me parler.

_ Elle est très jolie, tu veux l'essayer?

_ Hein? Oh Ian! Sursautai-je quand il posa un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Rassure-moi, tu savais que c'était moi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Oui. Mentis je toute rouge.

_ Tu es très jolie. Me complimenta-t-il.

_ Merci. Souris je n'osant pas lui dire qu'il l'était aussi.

En plus on était bien assorti, je portais une robe bleue alors que lui portait un jean et chemise de la même couleur que ma robe.

_ Je sais qu'il est tard, mais est-ce que ca t'embête si on va manger quelque chose? Je n'ai pas eu le…

_ Oui bien sur, si tu n'as pas encore mangé on y va, je connais un restaurant sympa ici.

_ Alors on y va. Sourit il en attrapant ma main.

Je la retirai subtilement, trop gênée.

_ Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui et toi?

_ Un peu fatigué mais ca va. Je suis content que tu sois venue, je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu ne sois pas là. Souffla-t-il.

_ Moi je m'attendais à ce que tu ne viennes pas. Marmonnai je.

_ Mais je suis là. Dit il.

_ Moi aussi. Ris je.

C'est juste là. Repris je en lui montrant l'entrée du restaurant.

Il y entra et fit une drôle de tête mais me sourit.

_ Ca…ca ne te plait pas? Demandai-je timidement.

_ Si, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit il en regardant autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Demandai-je.

_ Heu…non rien.

_ Bonjour. Nous sourit une jeune femme.

_ Une table pour deux, assez éloignée des fenêtres s'il te plait. Demanda gentiment Ian.

Elle hocha la tête, de plus en plus blanche à chaque pas.

_ Elle va s'évanouir? Demandai-je un peu amusée.

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle. Marmonna Ian.

Je me fis toute petite comprenant soudain le problème.

_ On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux.

_ Non. C'est bon. Nous dit elle en nous montrant une table avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Il la regarda partir et baissa les yeux quand je m'assis.

_ C'est elle qui sert? Murmura-t-il.

_ Heu…oui. Répondis je.

Il soupira et s'installa en face de moi.

_ Ian si tu veux on peut aller ailleurs.

_ Non c'est bon.

Elle revint vers nous et nous donna les cartes du menu.

_ Je prendrais juste un jus de fruit s'il vous plait.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna, cette fois, certainement en hyper ventilation après le regard que Ian venait de lui lancer.

Surprise je n'osais rien dire.

Il me regarda en souriant bêtement et regarda sa carte avant d'exploser de rire!

_ Tu partages la plaisanterie?

Il me tendit un morceau de papier que je fixai, pas sure de comprendre.

_ Arrête de rire. Soufflai-je ayant enfin déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_« Tu me manques. Je t'aime. »_

_ Non arrête c'est franchement drôle! C'est elle qui est partie sans un mot! S'amusa-t-il juste au moment ou elle revenait vers nous.

_ Il y a son numéro…si tu veux…

Il me prit le papier des mains et quand elle fut enfin à notre table il le mit très visiblement dans sa poche.

_ Tu…heu vous…voulez…

Il la coupa en lui désignant ce qu'il voulait.

_ Je t'amène ça tout de suite. Marmonna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui sourit et lui lança un autre regard qui la fit rougir.

_ Je t'appelle si j'ai le temps. Chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui parla dans une langue qui ressemblait à du Français et s'éloigna.

Il était devenu soudain tout rouge.

_ Ok…et sinon, on fait quoi après? Demandai-je espérant le faire redescendre sur terre.

_ Je reviens. Dit il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers elle, lui parla quelques secondes, elle lui pointa une porte du doigt, puis il s'y dirigea rapidement.

Très peu de temps après, tout en regardant autour d'elle, elle se dirigea vers la même porte.

J'attrapai mon portable et jouai avec plusieurs minutes, il se réinstalla en face de moi à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Déjà? Pouffai-je en rangeant mon portable.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire.

_ J'aimerais juste clarifier quelque chose. C'est possible? Demanda-t-il visiblement très amusé.

_ Oui bien sur.

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_ Comme quoi? Demandai-je aussitôt.

_ Un mec qui invite une jeune demoiselle à sortir, pour la laisser quelques minutes plus tard pour aller coucher avec son ex.

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

_ C'est seulement ce que tu penses. Souffla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi? Demandai-je intriguée.

_ Tu me crois vraiment comme ça?

_ Je ne crois rien du tout, j'ai juste compris. Murmurai-je me demandant de quoi il voulait parler.

_ On a seulement parlé Nina. Tu as franchement les idées déplacées. Rit il.

_ Ah bon? C'est pas moi qui lui ai lancé un regard plus que…

Il me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il me sourit et mon cœur s'emballa quand il me caressa la joue tout en me regardant comme si j'étais la plus belle merveille du monde.

Mes joues ne tardèrent pas à chauffer, j'étais incapable de détourner les yeux.

_ Heu…ca n'était pas ce regard là. Marmonnai-je timidement.

_ Je sais de quelle façon je regarde les gens. Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je vais finir par rougir avec vos regards pleins de tendresse. Dit la serveuse en posant l'assiette de Ian devant lui.

Il sourit et détourna les yeux pour la remercier.

Moi entre temps, j'avais quitté la planète terre pour atterrir douloureusement sur la lune quand il posa sa main sur la mienne.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre et la jeune femme fixa nos mains alors qu'il jouait avec l'une de mes bagues.

Il attrapa sa fourchette de l'autre main, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était déjà repartie.

_ Tu es partie loin dis donc. Ca y est tu es revenue? Sourit il.

_ Oh heu oui. Oui je…je pensais à quelque chose.

_ J'ai remarqué. Dit il en continuant de manger.

Il jouait toujours avec ma bague, et je me demandais si ca n'était pas inconsciemment, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'y faire vraiment attention.

_ Je n'ai plus très faim, tu veux quelque chose? Je t'invite, je prendrais bien un dessert.

_ Heu si tu veux. Dis je alors que son jeu avec ma bague devenait de douces caresses.

Bon sang se rendait-il compte que c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait? Avec ses gestes et sa façon de me parler, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis des mois!

_ A quoi tu penses?

_ A toi. Répondis je aussitôt.

_ Vraiment?

_ Heu oui je…tu me donnes l'impression qu'on se connait depuis longtemps alors que l'on se voit pour la première fois, je veux dire…c'est…bizarre non?

_ Oh excuse moi. Je…j'ai pas pensé que ca pouvait te mettre mal à l'aise tu aurais dû me le dire je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il en retirant sa main.

_ Non c'est pas ça. Je voulais dire, c'est comme si tu savais que je suis très « tactile », tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Je vois très bien oui, je suis pareil, j'ai pas fait attention, et puis, il faut dire que ca fait quand même deux mois qu'on se connait et qu'on s'appelle presque tous les jours. Dit il.

Je baissai les yeux un peu rouge et fut tentée par un dessert qui avait l'air très bon.

_ C'est mieux de le manger que de le dévorer avec les yeux. Rit il.

_ Hum…ben…si tu prends quelque chose, je vais me prendre ça. Dis je en lui montrant la glace sur sa carte.

_ Ok. Je reviens. Sourit il.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les glaces.

Une fois notre dessert fini, on alla se promener dans les rues commerçantes. Je m'achetai un sac à main, ainsi qu'une robe et un jean.

Lui, il ne s'était rien acheté.

Vers 17h, ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'espérais qu'il me propose autre chose parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer maintenant.

_ Tu veux faire autre chose? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Je ne sais pas. Rit il.

Je n'osais pas lui demander de venir chez mon frère, trop intimidée.

_ Tu as envie de faire quelque chose mais tu n'oses pas me le demander? Devina-t-il.

_ Heu non, enfin si… mais…

_ Mais?

_ Ben c'est que…j'ai peur que tu trouves ça bizarre.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux trouver de bizarre à faire. Enfin si. Dit il en souriant.

_ A quoi tu penses?

_ A ta chambre, mais ca m'étonnerait que ce soit à ca que tu pensais, il n'y aurait que ca de bizarre. Rit il.

Mouai, sauf que la télé était dans ma chambre justement.

Je me sentis rougir, brusquement il se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux.

_ Désolé. Souffla-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demandai-je surprise.

_ Les jolies couleurs que viennent de prendre tes joues me laisse comprendre que c'était à ça que tu pensais.

_ Non! Enfin si…mais non! Et tu oses me dire que moi j'ai les idées mal placées? Sérieusement? Ris je.

_ Tu viens de confirmer pourtant. Dit il timidement.

_ Je pensais à ma chambre, c'est vrai mais c'est parce que…dans ma chambre il y a ma télé. Celle du salon ne fonctionne plus. Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'ai pu rougir à l'idée que tu aies pu penser…heu…être dans mon lit? Demandai-je.

_ Ben non. Rit il.

_ Bon alors?

_ Sincèrement? Y a une partie de ta phrase qui me tente. Éluda-t-il.

_ Laquelle? Demandai-je toute rouge.

_ Ton lit. Rit il moqueur.

_ Pour?

_ Ben dormir. Tu es trop jeune pour ça Nina. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

_ On est ami pourtant. Sifflai-je, piquée au vif.

_ Oui bien sur, je…je ne voulais pas te vexer, juste…être clair…enfin…on va chez toi donc…

_ Ok j'ai compris. Dis je tout de même vexé.

Je me demandais comment il était venu en me dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus.

_ Tu vas où?

_ Heu…je suis venue en bus.

Il soupira.

_ Demi tour alors. Dit il amusé.

Il avait une voiture, génial on ne serait pas obligé d'attendre une demi heure!

Une fois à sa voiture, j'essayais de masquer à quel point je la trouvais magnifique et évitais de me demander si elle avait couté cher.

Je montai et il démarra presque aussitôt.

_ Il faudra que tu m'indiques la route, je ne connais pas ici. Dit il.

_ Ok. Dis je en inspirant.

Ca sent bon. Repris je.

Il me sourit et prit la route.

_ Quoi?

_ C'est mon parfum. M'expliqua-t-il.

_ Tu en as mis?

_ Il est dans ma valise, qui est à l'arrière, et j'en ai mis tout à l'heure, dans la voiture. Donc oui j'en ai mis.

_ Tu sens bon alors. Souris je.

_ Merci.

_ A droite au bout de la rue.

Je lui indiquai la route jusque chez mon frère.

Ouf! Il n'était pas encore rentré. J'étais déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, si mon frère avait été déjà là, je n'aurais jamais osé regarder la télé avec Ian…dans ma chambre.

Ian me suivit jusqu'à l'étage et entra juste après moi.

_ Hum…c'est par là, mais…tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose?

_ Non merci. Sourit il l'air plus gêné que moi.

_ Si tu as changé d'avis…

_ Non c'est pas ça. Je viens de me souvenir que tu vis avec ton frère, frère qui fait un sport de combat je crois…dis moi…il ne va pas me tuer de me voir dans la même chambre que sa sœur? Non je dis ca parce que personnellement, si j'avais une sœur plus jeune que moi, qu'elle amenait un homme à la maison qu'elle voit pour la deuxième fois, et…

_ On est déjà resté dans la même chambre toute une nuit ca ne t'avait pas posé de problèmes.

_ Y avait pas ton frère. Rétorqua-t-il en me suivant.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

_ Et il n'est pas là. Dis je en verrouillant derrière lui.

Il me regarda faire puis regarda autour de lui.

_ C'est juste parce que mon frère à tendance à ramener des amis et que ses amis sont un peu…chiants. Expliquai-je.

_ Ok. Répondit il visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Heu…j'avais pas pensé au fait que…j'ai pas fauteuil et je regarde la télé sur mon lit. Marmonnai-je plus rouge que jamais.

J'allumai la télé et lui donnai la pile de dvd pour qu'il choisisse.

_ Mets ce que tu veux. Me proposa-t-il.

J'en pris un sans regarder et le mis en route.

Mon film préféré.

Je plaçai mes oreillers dans mon dos et me mis assise à la tête de mon lit. Ian s'installa à côté de moi et je me demandai pourquoi les amis de mon frère ne pouvaient pas être si gêné. Ça leur éviterait au moins d'entrer dans ma chambre sans demander!

Le film commença, je regardai Ian, il me sourit et posa sa main près de la mienne.

_ Je suis mal installée. Inventai-je.

_ Tu veux un autre coussin? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Ben, j'aurais pensé que tu me proposerais tes bras en fait.

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, je me rapprochai donc de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Tu es bien installée? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Merci.

Il se détendit un peu et laissa sa main tomber dans le bas de mon dos.

Il se décala pour être un peu plus allongé et posa sa main sur ma hanche.

_ Bonne nuit. Chuchotai-je alors que se respiration se fit plus légère.

Quelques minutes plus tard il devait bien dormir car il était complètement détendu et respirait calmement.

Je baissai un peu le son de la télé et fermai les yeux. Ne pensant plus du tout au fait que je le voyais pour la première fois. Après tout, pendant deux mois on s'était appelé tous les jours ou presque, on était vraiment amis. Certes, les amis ne dorment peut-être pas ensemble. Mais après tout notre amitié pouvait être différente.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, j'écoutais son cœur battre calmement. J'entendis mon frère rentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir ma porte.

_ Nina? Nina je sais que tu es là il y a une voiture dans l'allée! Me dit Max.

_ Et alors? Je suis pas obligée de t'ouvrir! Répondis je.

Ian sursauta et crispa ses doigts contre moi.

_ Tu es avec qui? Demanda mon frère curieux.

_ Je suis avec un mec, dégage maintenant! Dis je amusée.

_ Un mec? Tu changeras jamais, ok, fais-toi bien les ongles, à plus les filles! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

J'allais bien rire quand il verrait que pour une fois je n'avais pas menti!

Je relevai la tête pour voir que Ian était réveillé et qu'il me regardait.

_ Bien dormi? Chuchotai-je.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête.

_ Le film n'est même pas à la moitié. Le rassurai-je.

_ Ok. Désolé.

_ Ca n'est pas grave, tu as eu une longue semaine, je comprends, et puis ca change, pour une fois c'est toi qui t'endors et pas moi. Ris je.

Ma main posée sur son ventre n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Heureusement que j'avais profité qu'il soit endormi, car je n'aurais jamais osé.

_ Les filles? Nous appela mon frère.

_ Quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Vous mangez là? Enfin ta copine, elle veut manger là? Parce qu'on mange pizza!

Je regardai Ian, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure hésitant.

_ Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il sera déjà bien assez énervé que tu aies l'habitude de lui mentir et que pour une fois ce soit vrai…

_ Bon alors? S'impatienta mon frère.

_ Heu…attends elle s'étouffe! Dis je pour laisser le temps à Ian de réfléchir.

_ Tu inventes des trucs toujours aussi facilement?

_ Ben avec mon frère oui. C'est facile, il croit tout ce que je dis.

_ D'accord. Hum…il va te croire sur le fait qu'on a juste regardé un film?

_ Ca je ne sais pas. Alors tu veux bien manger là?

_ Heu ok.

_ C'est ok! Criai-je.

_ Elle veut quoi? Demanda mon frère.

_ J'en sais rien pour l'instant! Répondis je ne sachant pas non plus ce que je prendrais.

_ D'accord, on va les chercher dans une heure, vous voulez venir?

_ Non.

Puisqu'il ne répondit rien je supposais qu'il était parti.

_ Tu es sure de toi? Demanda Ian amusé.

_ Fais moi confiance, il va un peu être en colère, mais son pote va le calmer. Dis je.

_ Tu me fais peur là.

_ Ian. Je fais ce que je veux, rassure toi.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et caressa ma joue, je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et fus très tentée de poser un bisou dans son cou.

Il se tendit un peu quand je soufflai doucement dans son cou et je cédai à la tentation, il se crispa complètement mais ne bougea pas. Ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était je me remis correctement savourant la sensation.

Il posa sa main derrière ma tête et m'invita silencieusement à recommencer.

Ce que je fis aussitôt trop tentée !

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'osait pas bouger, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il respire encore.

_ Excuse moi, tu es mal à l'aise. Chuchotai-je.

_ Non, je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que tu veux. Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Je me relevai en me tenant avec ma main.

_ Je voulais juste un câlin, je ne cherche pas à te séduire ou…

Il me sourit surement rassuré.

_ Dans ce cas, tu peux continuer.

Je posai un bisou sur sa joue et reposai ma tête sur son torse. Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

_ Nina, on va avoir un léger souci je crois.

_ Lequel? M'affolai-je.

_ Tu aimes être dans mes bras, si…si j'ai bien compris.

_ Heu…oui. Marmonnai-je la gorge sèche, inquiète.

_ Moi j'aime que tu y sois. Comment on fait pour se lâcher?

_ On mange pas, tu restes là toute la nuit. Et demain je viens avec toi. Pouffai-je.

_ C'est une idée. Souffla-t-il.

On resta un long moment dans la même position. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable, 18h30, mon frère n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

_ Nina…chuchota Ian.

Je relevai la tête et lui souris, il posa sa main sur ma joue, la descendit dans mon cou et tendrement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Nina! Hurla mon frère de l'autre côté me faisant sursauter.

Je reculai, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de répondre à son baiser, il ferma les yeux, surement pour ne pas rencontrer mon regard et me lâcha.

Je haïssais mon frère!

Je me levai en soupirant.

* * *

><p><strong>Le flash back n'est pas fini ^^<strong>

** Ha**Ha****Ha****Ha****Ha****Ha****Ha ! Alors là j'imagine très bien votre frustration ! Je vous promet que si vous me bombarder de reviews, vous aurez la suite demain !****

**J'attend vos reviews avec grande impatience, qu'avez vous pensez de cette "première" rencontre? C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes? Dernière question, qu'imagniez vous qu'ils va se passer ( En sachant qu'il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre eux^^)**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil. =)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour! Voila la suite! Je ne m'attarde pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Jennifer : Je suis bien contente si la rencontre était à la hauteur de tes attentes, me voila rassurée =) Voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Alex : LOL ! Oui c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, tu m'as bien fait rire au début de ta review ^^ (le loup?) Heu excuse moi mais…C'est quoi? Ta sonnerie? ^^ « j'espère que ça voir toi? » Je suppose que tu voulais dire que ca va, donc oui je vais bien =) Merci, et toi? Bises!**

**_ Marrie : Han! C'est pas gentille de faire exprès! ^^ Je me suis dit, oh mince elle attend ce chapitre depuis un ptit moment et il ne lui as pas plu! LOL! Allez voila la suite, bises!**

**_ Joanna : Très heureuse qu'il t'ai plu à ce point =), Tu m'as fait rire « non je ne me prend pas pour un tigre) lol, Voila la suite du flash back! Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, la fille du restau c'est l'ex de Ian, donc elle était gênée parce qu'elle est partit. Et maintenant qu'elle le revoit, avec une autre en plus, elle est un peu jalouse. Voila la suite Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Je reculai, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de répondre à son baiser, il ferma les yeux, surement pour ne pas rencontrer mon regard et me lâcha.<em>

_Je haïssais mon frère!_

_Je me levai en soupirant._

_Chapitre 13_

_**Suite du flash back**_

Ian me suivit, je déverrouillai, espérant ne pas être toute rouge. Je regardai Ian, il me fit un sourire rassurant et posa sa main sur la mienne, stoppant mon geste.

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que…que tu voulais…

_ Non c'est rien, c'est de ma faute, je ne le ferais plus. Dis je.

Il retira sa main.

_ Ton frère va me tuer. Pouffa-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte, mon frère allait frapper au même moment, il dévisagea Ian et blanchissait à vue d'œil.

_ Elle est où ta copine? Souffla mon frère.

_ C'est toi qui a inventé une fille dans ma chambre, mon frère chéri. Pouffai-je un peu anxieuse.

_ Tu…vous…qu'est-ce que…

_ On regardait un film. Arrête de faire ces yeux la.

_ Sur ton lit?

_ Ben où veux tu qu'on se mette? J'étais même dans ses bras. Bon on peut aller à la cuisine maintenant? Demandai-je préférant lui dire pour qu'il soit encore plus surpris et qu'il ne sache pas quoi répondre.

Il nous laissa passer mais quand Ian attrapa ma main, je fus tirée en arrière.

_ Je te jure mon pote, si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue. Et je déconne pas, ma sœur te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais…

_ On sait, on sait, aller vient Ian. Dis je complètement affolée cette fois.

_ Je…je vais peut-être y aller Nina…marmonna Ian remarquant mon inquiétude.

_ Ah non! Maintenant je veux tout savoir sur toi! Tu fais quoi? Tu bosses où? C'est qui tes parents?

_ Tu peux trouver tout ca sur internet, laisse nous tranquille, et puis on est juste amis.

_ Amis? Dans ta chambre? Sur ton lit, tu crois que je vais avaler ça?

Oh quel bonheur!

_ Max! Dis-lui que tu fais pareil! Demandai-je en riant.

Ian lâcha soudain ma main et me regarda comme si j'étais la plus horrible des amies.

_ Hé ouais mec, t'es pas un favori. Pouffa mon frère.

_ Non…non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Ian je…

_ Ca va, j'ai compris Nina. Je t'appelle plus tard. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu étais vraiment obligé de me faire dire un truc pareil hein? M'énervai-je.

_ Hé ho, je t'ai forcé à rien moi! Sourit mon frère.

_ Mais putain vas le chercher! Grondai-je quand Ian ferma la porte.

_ J'y vais. Me dit Max.

Je courus jusqu'à la fenêtre et vis Max parler avec Ian.

La larme parfaitement visible qui roula sur sa joue me brisa le cœur.

_ Vous…vous êtes juste amis? Demanda mon frère.

_ Jusqu'à y a cinq minutes, on était amis, maintenant, j'en sais rien. Pleurai-je.

_ Ma pauvre chérie je suis désolé! Excuse moi! Dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, il a pas compris…il…il doit penser que je suis…une croqueuse d'homme, mouais un truc comme ça. Pleurai-je.

_ Pourquoi? Paniqua mon frère.

_ Parce que quand Max vient dans ma chambre regarder un film, ben je suis dans ses bras, mais…

_ Mais? Demanda mon frère changeant rapidement de couleur.

_ Mais…pas si proche…

_ Proche comment?

_ Ben…on s'est embrassé, enfin non, il m'a embrassé, tu m'as fait sursauter alors…mais…c'était un câlin amical…avec Max, je suis dans ses bras, point c'est tout.

Max entra dans le salon au même moment. Mon frère me lâcha ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son ami était là.

_ Max te prend dans ses bras? Demanda mon frère suspicieux.

_ Ben….heu…ouai. Dis je en regardant Ian suivre Max silencieusement.

_ Et…c'est tout?

Je souriais fièrement et mon frère écarquilla les yeux.

_ Wow, wow wow! Attends tu es en train de me dire, que c'était Max qui était avec toi, la dernière fois?

_ Quelle dernière fois? Demandai-je surprise.

_ Ben…la dernière fois quoi. Quand vous êtes sortis de la chambre, que tu m'as fait croire que tu étais toute seule alors que j'avais très bien entendu que non, et que comme par magie, Max est entré soit disant par la porte d'entrée, alors que j'avais verrouillé? J'ai pas posé de question mais…

Je devais surement être toute blanche alors que Max était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ian, lui, avait l'air…jaloux!

_ Je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer!

_ Mec…je…je…c'est…heu…

_ T'es un homme mort! Hurla mon frère en se tournant vers lui.

_ Mais ca va pas ou quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Putain Nina! Max! non mais franchement, et pourquoi pas Andrew tiens!

_ Ben non, pas lui, il est gay.

_ Max aussi je te rappelle! Hurla mon frère.

Je regardai Max, et fronçai les sourcils.

_ Ah bon? On peut en parler quand Ian ne sera pas là? Demandai-je doucement.

_ Je ne suis pas là. Me dit Ian.

_ Ok, mec…je suis pas le premier…je serais pas le dernier, il faut te faire une raison…tu vas pas l'enfermer non plus.

_ Non mais je peux te foutre dehors!

_ Arrête tes conneries, c'est bon mec…

Mon frère se tourna vers moi, furieux.

_ Que je sois clair. C'est la dernière fois qu'on parle de ça. Je ne veux plus jamais savoir avec qui tu as couché! Soupira mon frère.

_ Ok, alors on en parle plus! Dis je en regardant si Ian allait m'en vouloir ou pas.

_ Je lui ai dit, et expliqué, il avait mal compris. M'expliqua Max.

_ J'avais remarqué. Et maintenant que tu sais ça…tu m'en veux? Demandai-je.

_ Non.

Il savait très bien mentir!

_ Bon…on va commander les pizza? Demanda Max.

_ Ok. Soupira mon frère.

_ Vous voulez quoi? Demanda mon frère.

_ Hum…comme d'habitude. Dis je.

Ian suivit mon frère pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait.

_ Je suis désolée. Dis je en m'installant à côté de Max

_ Non c'est rien, j'ai expliqué à Ian ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, et que j'avais compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux, bon j'avais mal compris mais…il ne t'en veut pas, c'était un malentendu.

_ Il t'a dit? Demandai-je.

_ Vous vous êtes embrassé. Il s'en veut, il pensait que tu le voulais aussi, mais comme tu as reculé…bref, maintenant il est jaloux je crois. Sourit Max en passant son bras dans mon dos.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Pourtant il n'a pas besoin de l'être, entre nous, c'était juste comme ça non?

_ Oui bien sur…même si…

Je relevais la tête curieuse.

_ Quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Ton frère attend que je finisse ma phrase que je ne finirais pas parce qu'il a très bien compris et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Oh…

Ian s'étouffa et mon frère lui donna une tape amical.

_ T'en fais pas, je vais les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, pendant que t'es pas là. Rit mon frère.

_ Oh heu non, non…c'est pas ça. Bordel t'as mis quoi dans mon verre?

_ De la vodka. Sourit mon frère très fier.

_ Mec tu m'as dis un truc pas fort, tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'ai pas senti je t'ai fait confiance.

_ Tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas. On va chercher les pizzas? Demanda mon frère à Ian.

_ Heu ouai.

_ Ben et moi? Demanda Max.

_ Toi tu m'aides à mettre la table et à ranger votre bordel. Dis je en pointant les canettes de bière du doigt.

_ Ok.

Mon frère me fit les gros yeux.

_ Oh ca va. Tu vas pas faire ça à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seul! Grondai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et entraina Ian avec lui.

_ Tu es acteur? S'exclama mon frère dans le couloir.

Une fois la porte fermée, Max alla dans la cuisine jeter les cannettes, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

Une demi heure plus tard les garçons arrivèrent. Ian me fixa quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à l'opposé de moi.

Max retira sa main de mon dos et mon frère fit non de la tête en me regardant.

_ On a rien fait. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Dis je à mon frère, tout en voulant que Ian le sache.

_ J'espère bien. Siffla mon frère en me pointant discrètement Ian du doigt.

Je soupirai et mangeai ma pizza.

_ Je ne reste pas longtemps par contre. Me dit Ian quand il eut fini sa pizza.

_ On peut regarder un film quand même? Demandai-je timidement.

_ Non, j'ai pas le temps.

_ Mais si, je suis sûr que tu as une heure. M'aida mon frère.

Ian soupira mais me suivit dans ma chambre.

_ Je l'aime bien ce mec, il est sympa. Dit mon frère.

_ Ouai, ben il vient de me voler l'attention de ta sœur, moi je suis jaloux. Soupira Max.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu et ferma ma porte.

_ On regarde quoi?

Je mis un film en route, ne me préoccupant même pas de savoir ce que c'était.

_ Je suis désolée. Je pensais qu'on…était amis.

_ Les amis ne couchent pas ensemble. Répondit il aussitôt.

_ Vraiment amis Ian. Je ne veux pas qu'entre nous il se passe quoi que ce soit. Avec Max c'est…rien du tout, on a parlé et…pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses, tu ne me dois rien.

_ Ian…

_ Nina, je suis ton ami, ok? Tu fais ce que tu veux avec les autres, je n'ai rien à dire. Je te préviens juste, je veux bien que tu recommences tes bisous, mais ca n'ira jamais plus loin, tu dois savoir qu'il y a des limites.

_ Je le sais, bien sûr que je le sais.

_ Donc si c'est clair, je peux avoir un câlin maintenant? Rit il en tendant les bras.

Je m'y engouffrai aussitôt et soupirai de bien être.

Il me souleva agilement et s'allongea sur mon lit, en m'allongeant au dessus de lui. Il posa une main dans mon dos et l'autre dans ma nuque.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je te donne les limites. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Ok. Souris je.

Il bascula sur le côté et me serra dans ses bras.

_ J'ai passé une bonne journée Nina.

_ Moi aussi, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit un peu différent.

_ Comment?

_ Tu m'as donné les limites, mais…du coup, je suis gênée. Avouai-je.

_ Du moment que tu ne vas pas trop loin dans tes gestes, je suis ok. Ca te va? Rit il.

Il regarda la télé quelques minutes en caressant mon dos avec douceur.

Je soufflai doucement dans son cou, il bougea juste assez pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais.

Je déposai quelques baisers dans son cou et posai ma main sur son ventre, je soulevai sa chemise attendant son accord ou son refus.

Il poussa ma main et mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

Gênée par la proximité, je retirai ma main, sachant que de toute façon il acceptait.

Il poussa mes cheveux et me sourit.

_ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? Le film n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser.

_ Oui quoi?

_ Tu me laisses faire? Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord tu me le dis. Ok?

Je hochai la tête, il me poussa doucement pour que je sois sur le dos et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

_ J'apprends.

_ Tu apprends quoi?

_ Tu comprendras vite. Sourit il contre ma peau.

Je posai une main dans son dos, je laissais l'autre sur mon ventre, savourant ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'adorais ça!

Il s'arrêta et me regarda en posant sa main sur mon bras, il traça des ronds imaginaires quelques minutes avant de sourire. Il posa ensuite sa main dans mon cou et recommença. J'avais compris, il cherchait ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non, et me donnait par la même occasion ce qu'il acceptait. C'était un jeu génial !

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et ne bougea pas, hésitant, je retirai la mienne, il me sourit encore et posa un bisou sur ma joue, il s'approcha de mon oreille.

_ Dommage que tu portes une robe. Souffla-t-il.

Je sentais l'ambiance changer mais me détendis. De toute façon je lui faisais confiance, et il avait était clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait rien de plus.

Il voulait surement parler du fait de passer sa main sur ma peau, il m'attira contre lui, je me mis sur le côté et il me serra contre lui.

Il laissa trainer ses doigts sur ma peau, je savourais chacun de ses gestes. J'aimais bien qu'il soit si proche de moi alors qu'on était pas si proche finalement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmura-t-il.

_ Rien, j'aime bien ça. Ris je.

_ Un peu trop peut-être. Souffla-t-il quand je me rapprochais de lui.

_ Non. Le rassurai-je.

_ Moi si. Avoua-t-il timidement.

_ Ah…

_ J'ai pas non plus dit que j'allais te sauter dessus. Rit il quand je reculais.

_ Quoi alors? Demandai-je.

_ Hum…je sais pas trop si tu vas comprendre comme il faut.

_ Dis.

_ Je ne viens pas de dire du tout, que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, ce que je voulais dire c'est…hum…j'ai l'impression de te connaitre par cœur, et aujourd'hui c'est encore pire. Et…je sais que…c'est bizarre, mais…j'aime bien que tu sois dans mes bras, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que…c'est presque trop. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

_ Je crois. Tu veux dire qu'on se connait bien, parce qu'on se parle tous les jours, et maintenant qu'on se voit, et qu'on attend ca depuis deux mois maintenant…on aime chaque seconde, c'est un moment parfait. Ian je t'adore, vraiment. Et même si on ne se voit que pour la première fois, ca ne change rien au fait, qu'après tout, on se connait vraiment bien. Avec tout ce dont on a parlé au téléphone…je sais que je pourrais dire, que je t'ai confié beaucoup de chose. Et…je pense que je peux te considérer comme mon meilleur ami. Il y a un lien tellement fort entre nous que si tu es loin, ca fait mal. Chuchotai-je.

_ C'est exactement ca. Sourit il sans cesser ses caresses sur mon bras.

_ Alors ne t'éloigne pas. Chuchotai-je sachant très bien qu'un jour, mon amitié pour lui deviendrait bien plus forte.

Je le serrai contre moi. Il cessa ses caresses et posa sa main dans mon dos.

Je glissai la mienne sous sa chemise et la posai dans le bas de son dos.

_ Moi aussi, je t'adore. Chuchota-t-il en posant un bisou sur mon front.

Notre bulle resta intacte pendant plus de deux heures.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand mon frère frappa doucement à ma porte.

_ Nina? Nina réveille toi. Chuchota mon frère en entre ouvrant la porte sans regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre.

_ Oui? Demandai-je.

_ Hum…je voulais te dire qu'on sort, je reviens plus tard. Voila c'est tout, et heu…ca me dérange pas…si…s'il reste là. Me dit il.

Ian ne bougea pas du tout.

_ Ok, bonne soirée.

Il referma ma porte et je me remis contre son torse.

_ Dors bien ma puce. Chuchota Ian.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Je vais y aller moi. Répondit il toujours en chuchotant.

_ Tu ne veux pas rester? Demandai-je toute endormie.

Il ne répondit pas, ou peut-être que si, mais je m'étais déjà endormie.

Je me réveillai à une heure du matin. J'étais seule dans mon lit. Je me levai et allai me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne à la maison. Ian était donc déjà reparti.

_**« Fin du flash back »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Alors ca vous a plu? La suite demain ou vendredi, tout dépend si j'ai le temps =)<strong>

**J'attend vos reviews! Bises!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil. **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir/ Bonjour, toute mes excuses de poster le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui :/ je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai une excuses j'étais malade ^^ Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

**_ Jennifer : Ravie que ca t'ai plu =) Voila la suite en espérant que ca te plaise autant =) Bises!**

**_ Angel : J'ai bien cru que tu ne réapparaitrais pas ! Non je plaisante^^ quoi que… ravie que ca t'ai plu, sinon ben en fait le tournage commence ici =). Bises!**

**_ Alex : Bon ben je sais plus comment t'appeler maintenant ^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour toute les reviews, j'ai compris que c'était toi^^ alors je vais essayer de ne rien oublier ^^ je lis les reviews « a l'envers » en fait je lis de la dernière envoyé pour arriver à la première, idiot mais bon… moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les reviews de Vicky, j'aime toute vos reviews, ne vous en fait pas =) moi aussi j'aime allez lire les reviews sur les autres fics ^^ lol moi aussi ca m'arrive de rire toute seule, à chaque fois mon frère viens me voir et il me demande si je suis devenue folle. Je lui dit pourquoi je ris (ah on s'en fou? Tempi je fini maintenant^^) et il me dit, heu c'était pas drôle. T'es nul c'est tout ! Haha! Votre adorable auteure est complètement arrangé ce soir vous l'aurez compris ! Bref, excuse moi mais il faut vraiment absolument que tu te crée un compte que je puisse taper mon délire toute seule sans que personne ne puisse se foutre de moi. MDR ! Tu sais les ouai c'est super vite la suite, ca m'arrive souvent de l'écrire pas tout a fait comme ça mais ca s'en rapproche, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, et puis je ne prend pas le temps non plus. ^^ et au bout d'un moment, je ne sais plus quoi écrire dans mes reviews lol, je saurais vous écrire des chapitres pendant des heures, mais alors les reviews! C'est mon vrai point faible! =( tu m'as fait bien rire ! Non non c'est pas vrai, oh mon dieu si ca se trouve c'est vrai :o J'étais morte de rire, tiens je rigole encore alors que je viens de relire ta reviews! Trop excellent ^^ Grande déesse du couple Nian, oui oui tu as raison calme toi…non je ne voudrais quand même pas exagérée LOL ! Oui je met beaucoup de lol parce que ca dit bien ce que ca veux dire, lol ! Bon alors la suite, AAAAAAAAAAh ! OK ! LA pub des produits laitier te serait elle monté à la tête? Perso je connais pas trop, je regarde jamais la télé, non je n'exagère pas! Je dois regardé, allez, disons….3 h dans le mois ! Ben quoi? J'ai un pc, pourquoi regarder la télé franchement? ^^ ah oui! Pour connaitre les nouvelles série qui passe, ben les trois heures me servent à ça !**

**_ Mariie : Je suis contente que ca t'ai plu voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Non tu as bien compris, Max est un ami au frère de Nina, et il a couché avec Nina ^^ voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Très contente que ca t'ai plu =) Voila la suite, Désolé d'avoir tardé, Bises =) !**

**_ EmelineLoveDelena : Je suis stupide et je ne sais pas comment on envoi des messages sur styBolg Désolé Je t'ai fais une demande d'ajout à la liste d'amie. Accepte si tu le souhaite. C'est Missvampire54. Très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voila la suite =) j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant =) Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 14<em>

**_N'oubliez pas que le flash back a commencé lorsque que Nina à vu son frère devant la maison._**

**_Pov Ian._**

On s'installa dans le salon, Nina avait l'air un peu ailleurs.

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Annonça fièrement son frère une fois assis.

_ Oh vraiment? Demanda Nina surprise.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux. Rit il.

_ J'espère qu'elle t'aime autant alors. Sourit Candice.

_ Je pense que oui. Sourit il en retour.

Nina lui fit un sourire magnifique.

_ Comment elle s'appelle? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue? J'aurais voulu la voir! Elle est gentille? J'espère qu'elle va être sympa avec moi, pas comme la dernière, et elle vit où? Tu sors déjà avec?

_ Nina laisse lui le temps de répondre au moins! Ris je.

_ Heu ouai. Désolée, vas y répond j'ai encore plein de question!

_ Hum ben…ca fait pas si longtemps en fait…

Tout ca me faisait repenser à la conversation que j'avais eu avec son frère quelques années plus tôt.

_**Flash back.**_

_ Hey salut Ian! Me dit il en ouvrant la porte.

_ Comment tu vas? Demandai-je.

_ Très bien! Ca fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu, ca va le boulot?

_ Très bien, oui, Nina est là?

Il fit non de la tête et me proposa une bière que j'acceptai.

_ Je pensais que…enfin tu sais avec ta sœur on est assez proche maintenant et…

_ J'avais remarqué, ca fait 6mois qu'elle te lâche pas, elle me parle sans cesse de toi quand tu t'en vas.

_ Désolé. Souris je.

_ Non c'est rien. Lui brise pas le cœur s'il te plait.

_ Je…je ne suis pas…avec ta sœur.

_ Je sais. Mais vous êtes tellement proche…

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Soufflai-je.

_ Vraiment? Qui?

_ Elle s'appelle Angela, et…je voulais juste le dire à Nina, parce qu'elle sera là ce week-end, et…enfin si Nina débarque comme la dernière fois, en plein milieu de la nuit, certes c'est pas moi que ca dérange, mais…je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ma petite amie comprenne.

_ Ca va, j'ai compris, je ne viendrais pas. Siffla Nina en ressortant du salon à peine entrée.

_ Nina…

_ Je t'avais prévenu Ian. Soupira-t-il.

_ Il fallait bien que je lui dise d'une façon ou d'une autre. Murmurai-je.

_ Ne viens pas pleurer auprès de ma sœur quand ta nana t'aura brisé le cœur, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que tu viens de faire. Reviens un autre jour, je vais lui parler.

_ Mais…

_ J'ai dit, dégage et reviens un autre jour! S'énerva-t-il.

Je ne le fis pas répéter une troisième fois!

Et dire que trois mois plus tard c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait! Je n'avais pas revu Nina depuis deux mois, et encore, je l'avais vu qu'une seule fois après avoir dit que je n'étais plus célibataire. Je n'avais pas tardé à me poser plein de questions, si seulement j'avais su que ca changerait tout…pire…que ca finirait comme ça…

Il était trois heures du matin quand je vidai la dernière bouteille, mes larmes dévalaient mes joues, j'avais tout perdu à cause de cette femme qui en fait, ne m'aimait pas réellement. Ma meilleure amie trouvait des prétextes idiots pour refuser mes visites, son frère ne répondait plus à mes appels.

Depuis deux mois, je n'avais presque pas eu de nouvelles de Nina.

Je m'en voulais, et je me détestais.

Je montai dans ma voiture, démarrai, et roulai sûrement un peu trop vite.

Une fois chez Nina, je me garai maladroitement dans l'allée et sortis de la voiture, je titubai jusqu'à la porte, la musique résonnait et les lumières étaient toutes allumées.

Il devait surement fêter quelque chose, vu le nombre de voitures devant chez eux.

J'ouvris la porte sans sonner. Je croisai son frère dans le couloir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Je viens voir Nina.

_ Alors la mec, ca m'étonnerait qu'elle t'ai invité.

_ Je peux aller la voir? Demandai-je.

_ Non, elle est avec son petit ami, je lui dirais que tu es venu, je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir pleurer auprès de ma sœur; à ta tête je suis certain de savoir pourquoi tu es là, tu choisis le mauvais moment en plus.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que c'est assez tendu entre eux depuis deux jours, laisse la régler ça, je lui dirais que tu es venu, elle t'appellera.

_ Je pars demain, pour trois mois. Laisse moi la voir deux minutes, juste deux minutes, elle me manque.

_ Oh non te mets pas à pleurer! T'es un homme ou pas? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Un homme avec un cœur pleure. Soufflai-je.

_ Deux minutes, pas une de plus! Vas dans la cuisine.

J'y allai, je me servis une bière dans le pack posé sur la table, elle entra dans la cuisine et sursauta.

_ Oh…je croyais qu'il était sérieux quand il me disait que le gâteau avait fondu. Souffla-t-elle en fermant la porte.

_ Non c'est moi. Murmurai-je gêné.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je suis venu te dire…

_ Deux minutes! S'énerva-t-elle en refermant la porte.

_ Je voulais une bière. Demanda quelqu'un à la porte.

Elle me prit ma bière des mains et la lui donna puis referma la porte.

_ Tu as assez bu toi. Affirma-t-elle. Donc tu es venu me dire quoi?

J'allais lui dire que j'étais venu parce qu'elle me manquait, parce que j'étais fou d'elle…

_ Je pars demain, on ne pourra pas se voir pendant un moment.

_ Un moment long? Demanda-t-elle timidement en approchant.

_ Assez long. Confirmai-je.

_ Tu vas me manquer. Dit elle en passant ses mains autour de moi.

_ Toi aussi. Nina je suis désolé.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ca va avec ta copine?

_ Oui. Mentis je.

_ C'est bien alors. Elle vient avec toi?

_ Oui. Mentis je encore.

_ D'accord. Par contre…je…je dois aller gérer la fête…je suis désolée, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir rapidement.

_ Moi aussi.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Après ca, j'avais enchainé tournage sur tournage. Je n'avais pas pu retourner chez moi, sauf la semaine ou elle était aller chez sa mère…

_ Tu vas bien Ian? Demanda Nina.

_ Heu ouai. Je pensais à quelque chose.

_ On avait remarqué. Rit son frère.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Le tournage avait commencé depuis une semaine, je retournai à notre appartement chercher d'autres vêtements puisqu'à la maison, ca se passait super bien.

Candice n'avait pas voulu venir, je pris donc l'avion pour aller voir ma mère avant d'aller chercher mes affaires. Ian me déposa à l'aéroport.

_ Bon week-end. Me sourit il.

_ A toi aussi. Souris je.

Je descendis de voiture et entrai dans le grand bâtiment. Ian sortit de la voiture et me rattrapa.

_ Nina attends! Hum…je…je suis désolé.

_ Tu pourrais choisir un autre moment? Je prends l'avion dans cinq minutes. Dis je amusée.

_ On en parle quand tu rentres? Demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Désolé de quoi?

_ Je…je…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ C'est pas important, ca peut attendre ce soir.

_ C'est sûr?

Il confirma d'un signe de tête et posa un bisou sur ma joue.

…

J'étais restée avec ma mère plus longtemps que prévu. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, on était déjà dimanche et il était 18h passé.

J'entrai en souriant, heureuse d'être de retour.

_ Hey! Sourit Candice en me sautant dans les bras comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

_ Je t'ai manquée? Demandai-je.

_ Oh ca oui alors! Viens vite! Me pressa-t-elle en me faisant lâcher ma valise.

Je la suivis dans le jardin et fus assez surprise.

_ Heu…je sors de l'avion Candice.

_ Tu es parfaite et tu sens bon. Rassure toi. Sourit elle en me poussant dans la foule.

Je saluai tout le monde en passant à côté d'eux.

_ Oh Nina! Hurla Kayla.

Je lui souris et elle me fit la bises.

_ Tu viens d'arriver? Tu veux un verre? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ian est là? Demandai-je en prenant le verre qu'elle me tendait.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Bon ca fait rien. On fête quelque chose?

_ Oui! Ton retour, non je plaisante même si tu étais attendue par plusieurs personnes. Sourit elle en me pointant discrètement Zach et Steven du doigt.

Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas? Continua-t-elle.

_ C'est pas faux. Même si à choisir, je préfère…Ian!

_ C'est pas nouveau.

_ Mais non, il est là! Pouffai-je en pointant sa fenêtre du doigt.

Il m'envoya un bisou et me sourit.

_ C'est trop chou. Bon alors qu'Est-ce que tu disais?

_ Je disais que je préfère Paul.

_ Mais il n'est pas libre. Rit il derrière moi.

Je rougis et me retournai.

_ Heu…non c'est que…

_ Ne raconte pas de bêtise on est derrière vous depuis le début. Se moqua Candice.

_ Je vais voir Ian. Marmonnai-je toute rouge.

_ Nina, ca me fait plaisir, reste. Me dit il en me retenant par le bras.

_ J'ai la honte là. Dis je.

_ Mais non. Me rassura-t-il en posant un bisou sur ma joue.

Surprise, je recommençai à rougir.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à parler avec Candice.

_ Allez vas le voir, tu en meurs d'envie. Me dit Kayla.

_ Merci. Murmurai je en retournant à l'intérieur.

Il était dans le couloir et se regardait dans le long miroir. Amusée, je le regardai se recoiffer, déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise, le refermer s'admirer quelques secondes et sursauta quand la sonnette retentit.

_ Je crois que c'est pour toi. Souris je alors qu'il hésitait à aller ouvrir.

_ Quoi?

_ Y a quelqu'un à la porte, je pense que ce doit être pour toi.

_ Je suis comment? Demanda-t-il.

Je m'avançai vers lui, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, je le recoiffai légèrement, déboutonnai le premier bouton de sa chemise posai un bisou sur sa joue et le poussai vers la porte.

_ Allez ouvre, elle va partir si tu l'as fait trop patienter.

_ J'ai les mains moites. Marmonna-t-il en déverrouillant.

_ Courage. Me moquai-je gentiment.

Je fis demi tour avant qu'il ouvre mais il attrapa mon bras et ouvrit.

_ Bonjour. Dit il timidement.

_ Bonjour. Dis je à mon tour.

_ Hey mon chéri! répondit elle en m'ignorant.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, me laissant muette. Pourquoi était il inquiet de recevoir sa petite amie? Et depuis quand avait-il une petite amie d'ailleurs? Je m'étais bien doutée que c'était un rendez vous mais quand même.

Je m'éloignai en me demandant qui était cette femme.

Je retournai dans le jardin et cherchai Candice.

_ Tu es déjà revenue?

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre. Répondis je.

_ Ah…Elle est déjà arrivée alors.

_ A l'instant. Si j'avais su qu'il était déjà avec je l'aurais laissé se préparer tout seul. Soupirai-je en prenant le verre de Steven.

_ Vas y sers toi. Rit il.

_ Merci. Souris je.

_ C'était ironique.

_ Je sais. Tiens il est vide. Répondis je en lui rendant son verre.

_ Nina attends!

Je me retournai et il posa son verre sur la table.

_ Tu as passé un bon week-end?

_ Oui et toi? Demandai-je en repliant une chaise longue pour la mettre à l'autre bout de la piscine, loin de la foule. Steven me suivit et s'installa à côté de moi.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_ Je veux bien. Répondis je.

_ Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Il ramena ce qui me semblait être un jus de fruit.

Je trempai mes lèvres et me rendis compte que c'était bien un jus de fruit, mais avec de l'alcool.

_ C'est Candice qui te l'a fait.

_ Ah je comprends mieux. Répondis je en souriant.

Je la remerciai quand elle me regarda et elle m'envoya un bisou en souriant.

_ Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Candice non?

_ C'est vrai, ca fait deux ans qu'on vit ensemble. Répondis je.

_ Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais.

_ Quoi?

_ C'est pour ça que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Ian sans malentendu. Continua-t-il.

_ De quoi tu parles?

_ Et bien, tout le monde sait pour Candice, on ne savait pas pour toi. Vous ne vous affichez pas.

_ Je ne comprends rien du tout! Ris je.

_ Vous êtes ensemble non?

_ Pas du tout! C'est ma meilleure amie. Mais oui elle est lesbienne, pas moi. Ris je de bon cœur.

_ Oh j'ai imaginé…laisse tomber. Rit il avec moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre de Ian. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans sa chambre.

_ Et…tu connais Ian depuis trois ans maintenant, c'est ça?

_ Exact.

_ Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous?

_ Jamais. Mentis je.

Si, on s'était embrassé deux fois. Mais ca ne comptait pas vraiment, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il s'en souvienne.

_ Et tu es célibataire la? Ou tu as quelqu'un?

_ Ca t'intéresse? Demandai-je surprise.

_ J'essaye juste d'apprendre à te connaitre.

_ Tu mens super bien. Pas assez. Souris je.

_ Bon c'est vrai, ca te dérange? Demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Non. Avouai-je.

Il me sourit mais je reculai quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

_ Désolé…je…je suis désolé. Murmurai-je en me rallongeant correctement.

_ Non c'est rien. Dit il avant de s'enfuir.

Bravo Nina!

* * *

><p><strong>Voila =) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, la suite lundi =) avec l'arrivée d'un nouveaux personnage =)<strong>

**A vos reviews, trois, deux un...Go ! (J'ai pété les plombs pardonnez moi =) )**

**Bises!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je suis VRAIMENT désolé de poster le chapitre seulement maintenant, je suis partie en week end, en revenant plus d'internet HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Bref...je n'ai internet que depuis cette après midi. Voila donc le chapitre. Ensuite, j'ai un peu de retard dans l'écriture :/ bon ca devrait aller je pense, on verra bien ^^ Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Melissa : Je t'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai pris l'habitude de voir Steven en temps que Jeremy soit frère de Elena. Et sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire Steven. LOL. Sinon, ben si c'est bien Ian ^^ son frère n'est plus là. Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review =), voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Merci pour ta review, non tu n'es pas folle ^^ Bises!**

**_ Angel : Je n'ai pas prévu de relation entre Nina et Steven ^^ Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review, Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Alex' : L'intiatieuse? Heu oui on peux dire ça, je n'avais pas vu de fiction française sur le couple NIAN avant la mienne. Voila la suite =) Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 15<em>

_ Jolie demoiselle toute seule? C'est pas bon ça. Chuchota Candice en s'installant à côté de moi, de longues minutes plus tard.

_ Je suis débile, et je suis certaine que beaucoup de monde ont remarqué.

_ De quoi tu parles? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ J'ai mal compris, je voulais dire que j'étais ok pour qu'il apprenne à me connaitre, pas pour sortir avec. Je ne le connais même pas. Je me suis mal expliquée. Il va…

_ Du calme.

_ Et tu le savais toi?

_ Quoi dont?

_ Pour sa copine, il est avec depuis quand?

_ Hum…je…je croyais que tu le savais…je n'ai rien dit mais…

_ Depuis quand? Répétai-je.

_ Il me l'a dit la semaine dernière.

_ Ca fait quelques jours donc?

_ Je suppose.

_ Manquait plus que ça. Soupirai-je.

_ Elle a l'air très gentille.

_ Tu l'as déjà vu?

_ Ils sont venus dans le jardin il y a quelques minutes, je croyais que tu étais montée, mais quand Ian m'a montré que tu étais toute seule, il voulait venir te voir, j'ai dis non. Je suis venue. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je bloque? Je veux dire, ca va faire 8mois ou peut-être même plus que je refuse le contact avec les hommes.

_ C'est pas à moi de te dire pourquoi Nina. Chuchota Candice.

_ Je suis lesbienne? Demandai-je.

_ Tu sais bien que non. Sourit Candice.

_ C'est vrai, sinon je te l'aurais déjà dit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Soupirai-je.

_ Tu le sais pourquoi, ca te fait juste trop mal de te l'avouer.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Nina, arrête de me poser la question, je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne te dirais pas clairement ce que je pense.

_ Moi je sais pourquoi, et je le déteste pour ça.

Elle posa un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Tu devrais lui dire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Me dit elle.

_ Mais je n'ai plus son numéro!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

_ De Ben. C'est de sa faute, il m'a fait tellement souffrir l'année dernière.

_ Oh…

_ Tu ne parlais pas de ça?

_ Si, si bien sur que si.

_ Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Disons que je te crois. Soufflais je.

_ Tu veux un autre verre?

_ Je veux bien oui.

_ Je vous dérange? Demanda doucement Ian.

_ Pas du tout, j'allais lui chercher un verre. Sourit Candice en s'éloignant.

Candice ne changerait jamais!

Je lui fis de la place et il s'allongea à côté de moi, il me prit dans ses bras et posa un bisou sur mon front.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux en parler? Je sais que tu étais avec Candice mais…

_ Non ca va. Le rassurai-je.

_ C'est un problème auquel je ne peux pas t'aider?

_ Peut-être un peu. Non en fait, j'en sais rien moi-même ce qui cloche chez moi. Laisse tomber je parle toute seule.

_ J'ai vu ça. Sourit il.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une copine. Le grondai-je gentiment.

_ Je voulais te le dire. Mais tu as pris l'avion et puis, ca n'est pas…tout à fait sérieux.

_ Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire.

_ Je ne savais pas que mes histoires de cœur t'intéressaient.

_ Bien sur que si!

_ Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques semaines, on s'est mis ensemble la semaine dernière, c'est la première fois que je la vois quand il y a du monde.

_ Oh c'était ça alors tes petites sorties solo.

_ Oui, désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé…c'est que…

_ La dernière fois j'ai fais la gueule pendant trois semaines, je n'ai plus 18 ans Ian.

_ Oui je sais…mais…c'est que…ca me foutait un peu la trouille. Ca rendait ca un peu trop officiel tu vois?

_ Mais tu l'as dit à Candice.

_ Candice est diabolique. Elle sait faire parler les gens, elle gagnera beaucoup avec ça.

_ C'est adorable de ta part! Sourit Candice en lui donnant un verre. Elle me tendit le mien.

_ A notre nouvelle vie à trois? Demandai-je à Candice.

_ A quatre…hésita Candice.

_ Quatre?

_ Heu…commença Ian.

_ Qui vient vivre à la maison? Tu trouves pas que ca fait trop officiel si elle vient vivre à la maison? Tu la connais à peine.

_ Je t'avais prévenu. Rit Candice.

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Non mais franchement! Tu sors avec elle depuis quelques jours et elle vient déjà vivre avec nous?

_ Mais non…

_ Bon ben explique toi!

_ Arrête de me couper! Rit Ian.

Je fis signe que je me taisais et il inspira.

_ C'est…

_ Un homme? Pitié me dis pas que c'est un homme!

_ Tant pis pour toi, tu ne sauras pas! Me gronda Ian en riant.

_ Mais non allez crache le morceau! Demandai-je.

_ Katerina. Mais ca n'est que pour quelques semaines. Elle ne veut pas nous déranger dans notre petit groupe de trois. Elle a dit que quatre, ca ferait trop. Répondit Candice.

_ Elle a dit ça? Ben elle a tout à fait raison! Moi je ne l'aime pas. Soupirai-je.

_ Sois gentille. Me demanda Ian.

_ Je serais un vrai petit ange!

_ Nina. Me prévint Candice.

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi tu as dit oui? Demandai-je à Ian.

_ C'est elle qui m'a demandé gentiment.

_ Je suis certaine qu'elle va tout le temps m'emmerder. Elle me déteste.

_ Je voulais juste…

_ Ne pas refuser pour que les autres ne pensent pas qu'on veuille rester dans notre bulle de trois.

_ Bon puisque tu as compris, sois gentille.

Je souris.

_ Je m'achèterai un poupée de vaudou. Pouffai-je.

_ Oh non! Ca a mal tourné la dernière fois! Rit Candice.

_ Oh oui tu te souviens de la tête que Sabrina avait fait! C'était…

_ Je vous dérange pas? Demanda une voix.

_ Non viens. Répondit Ian

_ Y a pas de place pour trois. Chuchotai-je pas assez bas puisqu'elle m'avait entendue.

_ Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'enlever et me laisser de la place?

_ Et pourquoi ça? J'étais là la première. Répondis je froidement.

Elle leva un sourcils et sourit à Ian.

_ Megan, je te présente Nina, ma meilleure amie, Nina, Megan, ma petite amie. Marmonna Ian tendu.

_**( Note de Miistii : 'pour celles qui m'ont suivit sur l'autre fic' j'imagine très bien vos têtes! Oh non pas elle!, Hahahahahahaha! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser! Allez, allez, fallait bien pimenter un peu tout ça! )**_

_ Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu sais que je suis prioritaire dans ses bras. Donc…

_ Pas question! Je ne bougerai pas de là! Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Sifflai-je.

_ Nina soit gentille. Demanda gentiment Ian.

_ Un vrai petit ange je t'ai dis. Souris je fièrement.

_ S'il te plait. Insista-t-il.

_ Non je t'assure, je suis très gentille moi! Souris je en le poussant brutalement.

Candice explosa de rire, sous le regard furieux de Megan.

_ Vas y , il est tout à toi, la chaise par contre, c'est la mienne. Si t'en veux une, tu n'as qu'à aller te la chercher! Répondis je.

_ Oh mon dieu! Nina…tu…tu es…

Candice était incapable de finir sa phrase tellement elle riait.

_ Sadique. Finit Ian à sa place en essayant de retirer les traces d'herbe sur son jean.

Oups…

_ Je te le laverai si c'est ça qui te pose un problème. Murmurai-je gênée.

_ C'est pas ça mon problème. Dit il en faisant naviguer son regard de moi à Megan qui se retenait visiblement d'exploser de rire.

Oh merde, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quelques jours…la honte pour lui.

_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Me sourit elle gentiment.

Je ne répondis pas et sirotai tranquillement mon verre.

Je ne l'aimais pas, je la haïssais, j'avais des envies de meurtres…

_ Je vais me changer. Nous informa Ian.

_ Tu as de la répartie, c'est bien, j'aime ça.

_ Pas tous les jours. Rit Candice.

_ Le pauvre quand même. Dis je à Candice.

_ Il va t'en vouloir. Répondit celle-ci.

_ Beaucoup tu crois?

_ Je ferais comme si je ne m'en souvenais pas, rassure toi. Sourit Megan

_ Et Katerina emménage quand? Tu crois qu'il va réussir à vivre avec trois femmes? Demandai-je à Candice.

Elle me fit les gros yeux et soupira.

_ Je pense qu'il peut gérer. Dit elle ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

_ Dites, je peux vous avouer un truc? Surtout à toi. Dis je à Megan.

_ Oui quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes pieds.

_ Je crois qu'elle a des vues sur notre Ian chéri. Mentis je.

_ Tu crois? J'espère pas, parce que je ne suis avec lui que depuis quelques jours…comme ce n'est pas trop sérieux….

_ Il t'a présenté à sa meilleure amie. Affirma Candice.

_ C'est sérieux donc? Demanda timidement Megan.

_ J'en sais rien, c'est la première fois qu'il me présente sa copine, la dernière je ne l'ai jamais vue, c'est toujours lui qui venait…en cachette. Continuai-je.

Candice affirma d'un signe de tête très souriante.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et Ian revint vers nous avec un jean propre.

_ Elles sont très agréables une fois qu'on a dépassé le stade « touche pas à mon mec. » Sourit Megan en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Ah j'en étais sûr, vous allez bien vous entendre. Sourit Ian très fier.

Ah oui si tu savais!

_ Parfaitement. Dit Candice moqueuse.

_ Sinon…hum…j'ai appris pour Katerina. Ce…ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Marmonna Megan.

_ C'est trop tard, je ne vais pas lui dire non, juste parce que les filles ont des idées bizarres. Répondit Ian en se mettant assis à côté de Candice.

_ Des idées bizarres? Non moi je pense qu'elles ont parfaitement raison.

_ Vraiment? Demanda Ian étonné.

_ Oui. Affirma-t-elle.

_ Mais pourquoi? Demanda Ian suspicieux quand je m'empêchai de rire.

_ Ca se voit, je ne veux pas passer pour une nana collante ou jalouse…mais…ca se voit, elle veut sortir avec toi. Continua Megan.

Candice fit semblant de tousser couvrant son rire.

Ian se mordit la lèvre inférieure et moi…moi j'explosai de rire.

_ Non…elle ne veut pas être avec moi. Megan…C'est…les filles sont diaboliques. Soupira-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ça? Demanda Megan en me regardant.

_ Très bien ! J'avoue, je ne l'aime pas, elle ne m'aime pas non plus, mais franchement, tiens regarde, elle le regarde encore…

_ Nina arrête un peu. Sourit Ian.

_ Hey, tu m'as demandé d'être gentille, moi je préviens, c'est tout, que Megan ne vienne pas pleurer quand tu te retrouveras dans le même lit qu'elle. Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir ma nouvelle amie.

_ Elle est saoule. Excuse la. Dit Candice en me suivant.

_ Je l'aime pas. Chuchotai-je une fois assez loin.

_ Moi non plus, je n'ai pas aimé comment elle t'a parlé quand elle est arrivé, non mais franchement, elle s'est rendue compte qu'ils sont ensemble depuis…pas longtemps?

_ Tu m'a dis que tu la trouvais gentille.

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de toi. Non mais attends, après normal elle s'assoit près de toi, et toi tu n'as rien dit, je suis jalouse.

_ N'importe quoi. Souris je.

Elle me donna un coup de coude et alla nous préparer deux autres verres.

_ Salut Katerina! Je…je sais que tu vas venir vivre à la maison. Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue.

_ Vraiment? Merci c'est gentil.

_ Je sais, je suis adorable. Pouffai-je.

_ Mais ca ne change rien, je ne t'aime pas.

_ Je voulais juste être gentille. Couinai-je.

_ Ca ne change rien Nina, si j'ai demandé c'est seulement parce que j'aime bien Ian, toi et Candice vous êtes trop…

_ Trop quoi? Demanda Candice en me donnant mon verre.

_ Vous vous prenez pour des petites starlettes, non vraiment, je suis certaine que dans un mois, Ian ne te supportera déjà plus, tu crois que personne n'a remarqué que tu es tout le temps avec lui? Si Megan ne se rend pas compte qu'entre vous il se passe quelque chose…

_ Je te préviens, ne joue pas trop à ça avec nous. Sifflai-je.

_ Mais sans Candice tu n'es rien Nina! Tu crois franchement que Ian t'aurais remarqué si elle n'était pas là?

_ Tu ne sais rien de nos vies. M'amusai-je.

_ Parce que tu crois franchement que Ian t'apprécie? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mignonne, ou même sympa. Tu es…serviable, ouais voila c'est le mot. Il se sert de toi. Si tu n'as pas remarqué ça, c'est que tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais! Rit elle.

Tout le monde nous regardait, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

_ Tu sais, tu viens de passer pour la plus débile des filles de toute la planète! Me moquai-je.

_ Et pourquoi ça?

_ Je connais Ian depuis bien plus longtemps que Candice. Ris je.

_ Tout le monde savait ça. Affirma Paul amusé.

_ Oh…

_ Allez c'est pas grave, ca arrive. C'est normal d'être jalouse. J'ai tout ce que tu n'as pas. Un mec hyper canon, une copine la plus sympa que tu puisse imaginer, une maison splendide, un boulot super cool…

Elle me gifla, Candice me retint rapidement.

_ Oh regarde ça, elle va pleurer dans les bras de la lesbienne.

_ T'en prends pas à moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. Cracha Candice en colère.

_ Wow, c'est quoi le bordel là? Demanda Ian en regardant ma joue.

_ Elle l'a giflé, c'est rien Ian, des histoires entre filles. Le calma Paul.

_ Sûr? Me demanda Ian.

_ Oui ca va. Mentis je.

Le regard que me lança Candice n'annonçait rien de bon!

* * *

><p><strong>Voila. Je sais, j'ai postée plus tard que prévu, mais j'ai quand même le droit à des reviews? (fait des yeux tristes) . LOL ! Bises!<strong>


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou !**

**_Annonce_, non ce n'est pas un nouveau... JE DECONNE ! Restez là!**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre =) Je voulais juste vous dire que dernièrement j'avais l'impression de faire une grand "n'importe quoi" Je n'écrivais plus, je poster n'importe quand et je ne respectez même pas les jours que je vous donnez ! Alors pour me rattraper, j'ai arrêté de publier, ( oui je sais vous avez remarqué) et me voila de retour, un chapitre par jour, j'ai de l'avance pour 8 jours ^^ mais après, il faut bien sûr que je laisse le temps à Mélanie de corriger, (il faut qu'elle fasse ses devoirs avant de corriger ma fic et puis elle a une vie) Alors j'aurais peut-être un peu de retard, mais pas grand chose car elle fait vraiment son maximum pour moi, et pour vous bien sûr. Voila donc la suite, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Joanna : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bonne révision ! Bises!**

**_ Sabrina : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =), Oui il finiront ensemble, je le dis car ça n'est pas un secret ^^ Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Merci pour ta review =), Voila la suite, le rapprochement est pour bientôt ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Bises! Ps Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre.**

**_ Sheyshey : Merci pour ta review, par contre, Megan n'avait pas d'enfant dans ma première fic, c'est Sandra qui en avait un =), Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Angel : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review =) ; Ian ne la vengera pas par contre^^ Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Tu as la réaction que j'attendais de ta part MDR =), et de rien pour ta page Facebook =) Bises!**

**_ Lov : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite avant aujourd'hui, J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas x) LOL , Bon allez on repart avec une nouvelle semaine, et un chapitre par jour =) Bises!**

**_ Jennifer : Merci pour ta review =), Pauvre Megan elle a toujours le mauvais rôle ^^ Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ba non c'est pas Megan =) les pauvres, ils viennent juste de se mettre ensemble et tu souhaite déjà qu'ils se sépare, LOL =) Voila la suite, désolé pour l'attente! Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 16<em>

La petite fête avait finie plus tôt que prévu, après le départ de Katerina, le malaise était toujours présent, ca se sentait tout autour de nous. Très rapidement il ne restait plus que nous trois et Megan.

J'aidais Candice à ranger le jardin pendant que Ian faisait je ne sais pas trop quoi à l'intérieur.

_ Dis Nina. Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner la bouteille au lieu de fixer la piscine comme si tu ne la voyais pas? Demanda Candice.

Je n'avais rien écouté et me retournai.

_ Heu oui. Dis je en posant la bouteille sur le plateau, je lui pris des mains croyant que c'est-ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle se mit à rire en faisant "non" de la tête.

_ Quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Rien chérie, vas y. Tu meurs d'envie de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je m'empressai d'aller dans la cuisine.

_ …je ne savais pas trop en fait.

_ Ah bon? C'est dommage, c'est vraiment intéressant. Répondit Megan.

_ J'irais faire un tour, peut-être dans la semaine, peu importe, j'ai plus important à gérer pour l'instant de toute façon.

_ Oui je comprends, déjà moi je ne supporte plus ma petite sœur, mais toi, vivre avec deux femmes, maintenant trois…

_ Non, c'est pas ça le problème, et puis Nina et Candice sont vraiment adorables. Le problème c'est plutôt Katerina, il y a une ambiance généralement bonne, et encore même quand les filles s'engueulent, elles ont la décence de le faire quand on a pas du monde à la maison, j'ai bien l'impression que Katerina va être un réel problème.

_ Je ne sais pas, de toute façon, si ca ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi. Répondit elle.

Candice arriva derrière moi et me sourit.

_ On écoute quoi? Chuchota-t-elle.

_ J'en sais rien. Soufflai-je.

_ Et pour ce soir, c'est toujours d'accord? Tu n'as pas l'air…

_ Non ca va. J'angoisse un peu, tu sais, elles n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier, je veux dire, Nina à l'air d'avoir du mal à faire confiance et j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle me l'accordera facilement.

_ C'est pas faux. Avoua Ian.

_ J'ai déjà vite compris. En tout cas, elles ont quand même l'air très gentilles, malgré le fait qu'elles ne veulent personne entre elles, mis à part toi.

_ C'est différent. Et puis…non en fait il n'y a rien de différent, même avec moi elles sont comme ça.

_ Vraiment? Vous avez pourtant l'air très complices. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Avec Nina? Oui bien sûr, mais c'est seulement parce que je la connais depuis longtemps, je suppose.

La conversation s'arrêta là et passa à autre chose, je regardais Candice en souriant.

_ Et donc je pense qu'il serait bien de refaire ma chambre, il faudra que je demande à Ian. Dit Candice en avançant dans le couloir.

Elle entra dans la cuisine en souriant.

_ Refaire ta chambre? Questionna Ian.

_ Heu ouais, on en parlera plus tard, on ne va pas vous déranger. Répondit Candice.

_ Non, non, c'est bon, vous pouvez rester. Nous dit Ian en me souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire et m'installai à table en attrapant un morceau de gâteau coupé.

Megan me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et fixa Ian attendant surement qu'il dise quelque chose.

Je reposai le morceau de gâteau me demandant si elle allait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire ou pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Ian surprit.

_ Moi? Demandai-je.

_ Ben oui toi, depuis quand tu n'as plus envie de manger un gâteau alors que tu l'as dans les mains.

_ Depuis que quelqu'un me regarde d'une drôle de manière, comme si je venais de faire une grosse bêtise. Soufflai-je en pinçant Candice alors qu'elle venait de me faire très mal en me pinçant la cuisse.

Ian regarda Megan qui ne me lâchait d'ailleurs pas du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Ian.

_ Moi? Demanda Megan.

_ Vous le faites exprès? Je louche pas quand même.

_ J'attends qu'elle s'excuse.

Je relevai les yeux, surprise.

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ Tu aurais pu demander non? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas chez toi ici, et si le gâteau était fait pour autre chose, comme pour le dessert.

_ Et bien je ne mangerai pas ce soir. Répondis je, blessée que Ian ne l'ai même pas arrêté après ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je croyais qu'il était clair qu'on était tout autant chez nous que lui.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ca change? Ca ne se fait pas! Me gronda Megan.

_ Oui ben ca va! Je suis désolée si le gâteau que tu lui as fait à l'air bon! On va pas en faire toute une histoire! Je l'ai pas mangé ok? Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille, je t'agresse pas moi! M'énervai-je.

Ian écarquilla les yeux, et ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire. Candice, elle, ne broncha pas.

_ Je t'ai pas agressé, je te le faisais juste remarquer! Et le gâteau c'est lui qui l'a fait!

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens m'emmerder? Grondai-je en colère maintenant.

_ Arrête. Murmura Ian gêné.

_ Alors ca c'est la meilleur! Sifflai-je.

Candice me lança un regard. Très bien, la guerre était donc déclarée!

Je me levai de table et me remis assise agacée, je n'allais pas laisser la joie à Megan de me voir partir.

_ Ian? Demanda doucement Candice.

_ Hm? Demanda-t-il en se servant à boire.

_ Je peux en avoir s'il te plait? Murmura Candice, comme si elle était gênée.

Il la regarda troublé et la servit en souriant.

_ Merci. Chuchota Candice timidement.

_ Heu…de rien. Répondit Ian en fronçant les sourcils.

Megan alla chercher une autre bouteille dans le frigo sous le regard furieux de Candice.

_ Fais comme chez toi on dira rien. Marmonna Candice en fixant froidement Ian.

Il haussa les épaules et lui rendit son regard.

_ Vous allez pas…commença-t-il.

_ Est-ce que je peux sortir de table? Le coupa Candice.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

_ Bien sûr que oui. Grogna-t-il.

Elle se leva et m'invita à la suivre.

_ J'ai pas le droit, faut demander. Dis je avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Ca y est? Gronda Ian.

Je sortis de table en riant et suivis Candice à l'étage.

_ J'ai compris ce que tu fais, j'ai pas besoin d'un dessin Candice. Pouffai-je une fois dans sa chambre.

_ Bon ok, on va le rendre dingue, s'il pète pas les plombs avant ce soir c'est que ca ne le dérange pas qu'on demande tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai bien dit tout. Précisa-t-elle.

_ Non mais j'aimerai quand même aller au toilette sans le dire à tout le monde.

_ Et ben non. Rit Candice.

_ T'es chiante, tu as toujours des plans bizarres.

_ C'est soit ça, soit il comprend pas qu'il devrait dire à sa copine de la fermer quelques fois.

_ Ok. Soupirai-je.

On se réinstalla dans la cuisine sous le regard suspicieux de Ian.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de me faire subir? Marmonna-t-il.

_ Comment ça?

_ J'en sais rien, j'ai bien vu que Nina était en colère.

_ Elle est où? Demandai-je.

_ Dans la salle de bain.

_ En bas? Demandai-je.

_ Ben oui, pas dans ta chambre. Soupira-t-il.

_ On mange quand? Demandai-je.

_ J'en sais rien, j'ai rien prévu, on peut faire un truc vite fait, je n'ai pas très faim. Nous dit Ian.

_ Tu t'en occupes. Lui dit Candice.

Il hocha la tête et se leva de table avant de se tourner vers nous.

_ Attends, pourquoi?

_ Ben je sais pas. Sourit fièrement Candice.

_ Ca t'embête? Demandai-je doucement.

_ Non pas du tout. Mais Candice n'aime pas mes plats.

_ Et alors? Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de nous surprendre. Rit elle.

Candice commença à se servir à boire et reposa la cruche vida son verre dedans et me sourit.

_ Ian? L'appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers nous et sourit à Megan quand elle se remit à sa place.

_ Est-ce que je peux me servir? Demanda gentiment Candice.

_ Te servir? Répéta Ian confus.

_ Oui, de l'eau, je peux?

_ Ben oui, elle est…il nous regarda et fronça les sourcils.

Oh c'est pas vrai! Reprit il en ouvrant le frigo déjà agacé.

_ Elles se foutent de toi ou je me trompe? Demanda Megan.

Personne ne répondit, moi plus énervée qu'autre chose, Candice surement amusée, et Ian agacé.

Je mis la table aidée de Candice, une fois le repas prêt on s'installa en même temps.

Ian posa le plat sur la table et alla chercher un autre couteau pour lui.

Il soupira en revenant, en voyant qu'on ne s'était toujours pas servi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander; il me prit de cours en me regardant furieusement avant de me servir.

_ Gentleman avec ça. Pouffa Candice.

_ Ouais. Grogna Ian en la servant à son tour.

S'était il rendu compte de l'ironie? Parce qu'il me semblait qu'elle avait dit ça, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas servi Megan en premier.

Il alla chercher une bouteille de vin et posa les verres sur la table. Je pris la bouteille et la débouchonnai avant de servir.

Candice avait l'air un peu en colère, je ne voulais pas non plus avoir l'air d'une gamine avec ce jeu stupide.

_ Oh ca va! Ca suffit oui? S'énerva soudainement Ian.

_ On a rien fait on a rien dit, pourquoi tu t'énerves? Demanda Candice.

_ Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi !

_ Ben non. Sourit elle.

_ Tu m'énerves, et toi aussi Nina. Soupira-t-il.

_ Sympa, pour une fois que je ne fais rien de mal. Sifflai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Megan.

_ Rien. Oublie ça. Marmonna Ian toujours en colère.

Je commençai à manger, essayant de garder mon calme et d'ignorer tous les regards de Megan.

Assise à côté de Ian, quand je posai ma main à côté de mon assiette, il posa la sienne sur la mienne et me sourit, son sourire me disait tellement de choses que je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre tout ce qu'il voulait me dire.

C'était un gros mélange de « Je suis désolé » « Est-ce que ca va? » « ne fais pas la tête » « arrête ton jeu avec Candice »

Je répondis à son sourire et continuai à manger. Ian ne retira pas sa main de la mienne et joua avec l'une de mes bagues. Ce qui devait surement être une habitude chez lui !

Candice se racla subtilement la gorge et me montra discrètement Megan qui avait l'air très en colère et qui ne releva pas les yeux en mangeant.

Je retirai doucement ma main et la posai sur ma cuisse.

La fin du repas se passa dans le silence le plus total.

J'aidai Candice à faire la vaisselle, alors que Ian venait de monter à l'étage avec Megan.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ton avis? Demandai-je en essayant d'oublier ma jalousie.

_ J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, je ne préfère pas être avec eux. Pouffa Candice.

_ Tu crois? Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps.

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira en m'aidant à ranger la vaisselle.

_ Tu penses que je peux monter? Je suis fatiguée mais…

_ Tu es jalouse? Demanda soudainement Candice.

_ Quoi? Non pas du tout!

_ Vraiment? Insista-t-elle.

_ Peut-être un peu. Avouai-je timidement.

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Je le savais. Tu aurais pu me le dire…

_ Je ne sais même pas moi-même pour quelle raison je suis jalouse, alors j'allais pas te le dire.

_ Peut-être qu'on aurait pu en parler. Souffla-t-elle en posant un bisou sur ma joue.

J'haussai les épaules et reculai.

_ Peut-être aussi que je ne me comprends pas et que je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments.

_ Ca s'appelle l'amour, chérie. Me sourit elle.

Ian entra dans la cuisine accompagné de Megan.

_ De quoi vous parlez? Demanda gentiment Ian.

_ De trucs de fille. Éluda Candice.

_ De sentiments. Dis je en même temps qu'elle.

_ Intéressant. Sourit Ian.

_ Ah tu veux lui en parler? Demanda Candice surprise.

_ Hein? Non, non! Enfin si, heu non…roooh !

_ Bon ok, j'ai rien demandé. Mais…si t'as besoin de parler…murmura Ian en me souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire.

_ Vous sortez? Demandai-je en voyant qu'il avait sa veste.

_ Oui pourquoi tu voulais venir? Demanda froidement Megan.

Je fis non de la tête et posai un bisou sur la joue de Ian avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Il attrapa mon bras et me serra contre lui, il posa un doux bisou sur ma joue et me fixa quelques secondes.

_ Bonne soirée. Chuchotai-je en faisant la bise à Megan, à contre cœur.

_ A toi aussi. Sourit Ian.

Candice alla dans le salon et alluma la musique. Ian était déjà dehors quand je la rejoignis.

Elle me força à danser avec elle, et peu à peu, je me détendis et lui souris. Elle répondit fièrement à mon sourire et poussa le canapé et le fauteuil pour faire une piste de danse improvisée.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, rires et pas de danse me rendaient heureuse.

Candice avait l'air aux anges de me voir rire.

_ On devrait peut-être aller dormir. Me sourit elle en regardant l'heure.

_ Tu crois qu'il va dormir chez elle? Demandai-je un peu inquiète.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu veux en parler alors?

_ Je ne sais pas. Souris je.

_ Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

J'haussai les épaules et allai me chercher à boire.

_ Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, ca ne fait rien. Tu sais Nina…

_ Non…ce n'est pas ça. La coupai-je.

_ C'est quoi alors?

_ Je…je crois…je ne sais pas…enfin…je ne suis juste pas certaine. Peut-être que je l'aime un peu.

_ Peut-être bien oui. Sourit elle.

_ Hum…je…je ne veux pas vous déranger, bonne nuit les filles. Murmura Ian en passant rapidement devant la cuisine.

Je rougis et regardai Candice qui me fit un sourire rassurant.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans l'entrée.

Candice me fit signe de monter. Je m'empressai de suivre Ian qui attendait Megan aux escaliers.

Il me laissa passer et je montai rapidement.

Merde! J'aurais bien voulu qu'il ne l'attende pas! J'étais prête à lui dire !

Plus maintenant…

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! Alors reviews? Je crois déjà connaitre vos réactions, faites moi plaisir, Dites moi ce que vous avez pensées quand vous avez lu la dernière phrases ! LOL <strong>

**La suite demain ! Bises!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook et Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profils.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila la suite! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et avant ça je vous remercie pour toute les reviews ! =)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Joanna : Merci pour ta review voila la suite =) Bonne révision et bon sport =)**

**_ Sabrina : Je n'aime pas laisser une fic en suspend, donc si je l'a finirais jusqu'au bout, ne t'inquiète pas =), Voila la suite ! Ravie que ca te plaise, Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Tu m'as fais rire =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Bientôt, bientôt, je ne veux pas allez trop vite ^^ Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Nina finira par le lui dire =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 17<em>

Je m'allongeai angoissée. Peut-être que j'étais déjà folle amoureuse de Ian depuis longtemps !

J'entendis le rire de Megan dans le couloir, j'étais énervée contre moi-même, et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt?

Je me relevai et sortis de ma chambre.

_ Tu vas rire longtemps dans le couloir ou tu vas me laisser dormir? Sifflai-je alors que Ian était en train de la déshabiller et qu'elle riait encore quand il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, baissa les yeux et rougit à vue d'œil.

_ Hum…je…je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il en poussant doucement Megan dans sa chambre.

_ Manquait plus que ça. Soupirai-je avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Je redescendis, n'ayant plus du tout envie de dormir, et allumai la télévision.

Il était déjà 2h du matin quand je décidai de remonter pour essayer de dormir.

Au milieu du couloir, encore plus en colère je redescendis les marches. Non mais ils n'allaient quand même pas m'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit ! Je retournai dans le salon et pris un plaid, je m'allongeai, j'avais quand même besoin de dormir un peu…

_ Mais je te dis qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. S'énerva Candice en entrant dans le salon.

J'ouvris les yeux et sursautai.

_ Oh merde! Je suis en retard! M'affolai-je.

Elle sursauta à son tour et me regarda d'une drôle de manière

_ Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Me rassura-t-elle.

Je foudroyai Ian du regard et allai dans la cuisine.

_ Pourquoi tu as dormi là? Me demanda Candice étonnée.

_ J'en sais rien, demande à Megan. Dis je en voyant qu'elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

_ Qui doit me demander quelque chose? Répondit cette dernière.

_ Rien laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Soupira Candice.

_ Bon ce week-end, je ne serais pas là. Les prévins je.

_ Ah? Tu vas où? Demanda Candice.

_ J'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je vais demander à faire insonoriser ma chambre. Je vais jamais pouvoir dormir quand elle sera là. Répondis je en pointant Megan du doigt.

Ian, tout rouge, s'installa à côté de moi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Désolé. Chuchota-t-il tendu.

_ Non mais y a pas de problème, c'est juste qu'elle pourrait avoir du respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de participer. Soupirai-je.

_ T'es pas contente? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé…

_ Megan. La coupa Ian.

_ Quoi? Non mais attends, elle se prend pour qui? On fait encore ce qu'on veut non? C'est pas comme si tu lui devais quelque chose! Et puis si ca te gêne, tu n'as qu'à déménager ! Me dit elle froidement.

Je regardai Ian, il était très pâle et se mordait tellement la lèvre inférieure, que j'avais peur qu'il ne se fasse mal.

_ On attend que tu dises quelque chose là. Siffla Candice.

_ Je…j'ai pas envie de me mettre entre vous. Marmonna-t-il enfin.

Ma main claqua sur sa joue, de l'autre j'essuyais rageusement mes larmes et montai dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer.

Candice entra dans ma chambre et ferma ma porte derrière elle, délicatement elle essuya mes joues et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Il n'aurait pas du la laisser dire ça, mais s'il te plait, reste. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Je reste. Soupirai-je.

Elle recula et posa un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Je vais me préparer alors.

La journée allait être longue !

…

Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, je retirai mes vêtements et fonçai sous la douche. Une fois sèche, je ne pris même pas le temps de me rhabiller, j'allai directement me coucher. J'étais complètement épuisée et je ne pouvais plus tenir une minute de plus. À peine allongée, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Je m'habillai puis descendis à la cuisine.

Je pris de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur et m'installai à table.

_ Tu m'as fais peur ! Dit Ian en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ Ben c'est juste moi. Souris je.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais levée. Continua-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Tu…tu m'en veux encore? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'en sais rien. A toi de voir ce que tu peux faire pour te faire pardonner. Souris je.

_ J'ai bien une idée en fait. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

_ Laquelle?

_ Fini de manger, je t'attends en haut. Éluda-t-il en posant un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Où? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

_ Il n'y a pas énormément de pièces, tu me trouveras, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Rit il en sortant de la cuisine.

J'avais tellement d'idées en tête, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je ne finis même pas mon repas, de nature curieuse, j'allai dans ma chambre, un peu déçue je ressortis et allai dans la sienne.

_ Ian? Appelai-je.

Aucune réponse.

Je regardai la dernière porte. Le bureau. J'y entrai et il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

_ Je ne savais pas comment me faire pardonner. Murmura-t-il en allumant la dernière bougie.

_ Alors tu as prévu…des bougies? Une bouteille et…

Il me coupa en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il posa un bisou sur ma joue et glissa sa main dans mon dos.

_ Tu sens bon. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me dégageai doucement de sa prise et fronçai les sourcils.

_ J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

_ Tu…tu crois que je vais te pardonner juste parce que tu essayes de me séduire? Grondai-je.

_ Non! Non pas du tout!

_ Alors explique-toi, parce que vraiment là…Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.

_ Tu m'en veux à ce point?

_ Bien sûr que je t'en veux Ian!

_ Je ne peux même pas essayer de me faire pardonner?

_ Pas comme ça. Répliquai-je.

_ Je n'essayais pas de te séduire, je t'aurais invité dans ma chambre sinon. Soupira-t-il.

Je m'assis sur le bureau et attendis.

_ Alors tu as pensé que me rendre saoule suffirait.

_ Non plus. Dit il vexé.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

_ Te prouver que je n'ai pas tout oublié. Marmonna-t-il.

_ De quoi tu parles? M'étonnai-je.

_ Tu te souviens de la fois où on avait parlé du rendez vous parfait?

_ Un peu. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation.

_ Tu me fais assez confiance? Demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Je te fais confiance, peut-être un peu trop parfois. Soufflai-je.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il fit le dernier pas qui nous séparait, il leva la main, et avec une douceur incroyable, il passa un de ses doigts de ma joue jusqu'à mon cou.

_ Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus la même Nina que j'ai connue. Chuchota-t-il.

_ J'ai peut-être un peu changée. Toi aussi.

_ Non…tu es distante.

_ On ne s'est pas vu pendant un long moment, je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec toi certaines fois et puis…

_ Tu ne m'apprécies plus de la même façon. Devina-t-il.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu ne cherches plus autant à être près de moi, ou même rien que les bisous, tu ne m'en fais presque pas.

_ Contrairement à toi. Souris je amusée.

Il posa un bisou sur mon front et caressa encore ma peau dans mon cou, il posa son autre main près de la mienne, surement dans une invitation silencieuse.

Il ne se vexa pas quand je ne posai pas ma main sur la sienne, il la posa à plat sur le bureau et se rapprocha de moi, je frissonnai lorsque nos regards se croisèrent enfin.

_ Ah…je viens de retrouver ma douce Nina. Souffla-t-il sans détacher son regard du mien.

_ Je…

Je ne savais même plus quoi dire.

L'odeur des bougies commençait à se disperser dans la pièce, et ça sentait divinement bon!

_ Tu m'accordes quelques heures? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Je hochai la tête en souriant.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, plus longtemps que nécessaire et recula à peine.

_ Alors commençons. Chuchota-t-il en posant maintenant plusieurs baisers dans mon cou.

Une douce musique débuta et je me mis à rire. Quelques secondes à peine parce que sa main sur le bureau se posa sur ma cuisse et que l'autre caressait mon cou avec un peu trop de douceur.

Les mots ne servaient plus à rien, il était à l'écoute de mon corps et non de ma voix.

Lorsque je frissonnai quand il remonta un peu sa main sur ma cuisse il m'embrassa dans le cou avec plus de douceur. Lorsque je penchai la tête pour lui laisser plus de facilité, il m'attira dans ses bras et mon cœur commença à battre la chamade.

_ Ian…chuchotai-je.

Je n'étais pas inquiète, ça non, mais je n'étais plus très sûre que notre câlin soit juste amical. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

Je posai mes mains sur sa taille et il me rapprocha du bord du bureau, il me regarda quelques secondes, le désir brillait dans ses yeux, surement autant que dans les miens.

Je tirai doucement sur son t-shirt et il le retira aussitôt.

Avec appréhension, je posai une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa taille, sa peau était douce sous mes doigts, je sentais que mon cœur allait exploser.

Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur son cœur, il battait encore plus vite que le mien !

Une envie complètement folle traversa mon esprit, je posai mes lèvres sur son torse sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Il enfonça légèrement ses doigts dans ma cuisse et passa son autre main sur ma nuque.

Sous ma main, je sentis son cœur accélérer encore plus, je continuais mes baisers en remontant dans son cou, trop petite, n'arrivant pas à atteindre mon but, je redescendis jusqu'à son cœur.

Je passais ma main, de son dos jusqu'à sa taille et celle de son cœur sur son ventre.

Il y avait une sorte de bulle entre nous, coupée du monde je me sentais heureuse, avec une passion qu'il ne cacha pas il recommença ses baisers dans mon cou et tenta de déboutonner mon chemisier.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et cherchai ses lèvres, il recula juste assez pour comprendre ce que je cherchais à faire, sous la surprise il ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon baiser.

Sa langue commença ensuite à danser avec la mienne, j'étais sur le point de perdre pied. Je compris qu'il s'était déjà perdu lui-même quand il me poussa avec douceur sur le bureau et qu'il tenta de retirer le bouton de mon jean.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter et éclatant au passage, notre bulle qui était restée intacte jusque là.

_ Candice m'a…ouvert.

_ Ok. Dit il essoufflé.

_ Ca va, je vous dérange pas trop? Hurla-t-elle.

_ Non. Marmonnai-je sûrement toute rouge.

_ Et tu oses…

_ On…on ne faisait rien de mal. Mentit Ian.

_ Alors explique toi, parce que là je suis en train de penser que tu étais en train de me tromper avec Nina. Siffla Megan.

_ Pas du tout, on répétait. Mentis je.

_ Vous répétiez? Demanda-t-elle absolument pas convaincue.

_ Oui. Oui j'ai une scène avec Paul et Ian a accepté de m'aider. Mentis je encore.

_ Ah…et vous étiez obligé d'avoir l'air si…réels?

_ Ben on a pas vraiment le choix. Soufflai-je en me relevant.

_ Ouais, je t'attends dans ta chambre alors. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte mais referma celle de la chambre de Ian.

_ Je…

_ Vas y. Le coupai-je.

_ Excuse moi.

_ C'est déjà fait. Souris je.

_ Non…je savais pas qu'elle allait venir. Je n'aurais pas…si j'avais su je…

_ Ian c'est bon, arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout ce que tu fais. C'était rien, on oublie, ok?

Il baissa les yeux et recula.

_ C'était pas rien… pour moi en tout cas. Marmonna-t-il en sortant du bureau.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et m'allongeai au milieu des bougies quand il referma la porte.

Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'avait pris, je savais pourtant qu'il n'était plus « un cœur à prendre » , mes désirs étaient plus fort que moi. Je savais que j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit que ca n'était pas rien pour lui, bien sûr que pour moi non plus ca ne l'était pas, mais lui, il n'était pas célibataire, il ne devrait pas avoir envie de plus que mon amitié !

J'éteignis les bougies, je m'en serais énormément voulue demain, si Megan n'était pas arrivée, je n'aurais rien regretté c'était certain, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il la trompe avec moi. Je n'étais certainement pas ce genre de femmes!

Je rangeai les bougies et m'installai sur la chaise tentée par la bouteille de champagne à peine entamée.

…

J'ouvris les yeux, j'avais mal dormi, j'étais mal installée, et j'avais des courbatures partout. Je ne me souvenais plus comment je m'étais retrouvée dans le jardin, ni même si c'était moi qui avait fini les trois bouteilles d'alcool posées près de ma chaise longue.

Il faisait à peine jour, il devait être encore très tôt, je retournai à l'intérieur, j'avais mal à la tête et je sentais que l'alcool embrouillait encore mon cerveau.

_ Hey…heu ca va Nina? Demanda Ian en attrapant mon bras.

_ Très bien. Mentis je me souvenant maintenant pourquoi j'avais autant bu.

Ca aurait du être moi, c'est moi qui aurait du passer la nuit avec lui, à moi qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avant qu'elle n'arrive…

_ Tu as l'air….heu saoule.

_ Un peu. Surement encore beaucoup même. Pouffai-je.

Candice me fit un pâle sourire et descendit la dernière marche.

_ Laisse je vais lui parler. Dit elle à Ian.

_ Elle ne peut pas venir si elle est saoule, Candice. Affirma-t-il.

_ Je sais. Viens Nina.

_ Putain de merde! Je vais bien! C'est pas compliqué! Je vais bien! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille je vais me changer je suis trempée! M'énervai-je en repoussant Candice.

J'allai prendre une douche, je me changeai et me brossai attentivement les dents.

Je ne pris pas de petit déjeuner mais un cachet pour le mal de tête sous le regard inquiet de Ian et Candice.

_ Elle est où? Demandai-je.

_ En haut. Souffla Ian tendu.

Je posai un bisou sur sa joue et souris à Candice.

_ Ca va vous deux?

Je hochais la tête, et Ian complètement rouge marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_ Bon, moi j'y vais! Annonçai-je.

_ Attends je viens! Dit rapidement Candice.

Elle s'empressa de se mettre au volant et démarra quand je m'attachais.

_ Raconte. Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu parles d'hier?

_ Heu oui, pourquoi tu as bu sans inviter les copines?

_ J'étais pas bien, enfin si, j'allais super jusqu'à ce que Megan arrive. Déclarai-je.

_ Oh…il s'est passé quelque chose?

_ Oh que oui ! Pouffai-je.

_ Raconte. Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ben…c'était juste…incroyable. Il m'a embrassé, enfin, je l'ai embrassé, et il n'a certainement pas refusé ! Bien au contraire, on allait faire l'amour, je suppose. Mais Megan est entrée dans le bureau.

Elle freina brusquement et me regarda bizarrement.

_ Tu…tu l'as embrassé? Et il a accepté? Tu es sérieuse?

_ Ben oui je le suis! Dis je amusée.

_ Incroyable. Sourit elle en reprenant la route.

Une fois arrivée, je restais un peu dans la voiture, attendant que mon mal de tête disparaisse.

Je fermai les yeux, sachant que Candice viendrait me chercher quand il faudrait se préparer.

Quelqu'un entra dans la voiture, et rien qu'à son bisou sur ma joue, je savais que c'était Ian.

_ Ca va?

_ J'ai mal à la tête. Avouai-je.

_ Je m'en doute, j'ai vu ce que tu as bu. Rit il.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris.

_ Il faut qu'on parle non? Demanda-t-il légèrement rouge.

_ Je suppose.

_ Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tu sais. Je suis avec Megan et…je ne suis pas comme ça, mais avec toi, c'est tellement différent.

_ Ca ne fait rien.

_ Je ressens quelque chose pour elle, je ne peux pas encore dire que je l'aime, mais…peut-être un peu et…

_ Tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Finis je à sa place.

_ Exactement. Je suis désolé Nina.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être.

_ Non…je suis désolé parce que malgré tout ce que je viens de dire…je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et je suis désolé de vouloir que Megan ne soit pas arrivée.

Je le fixais, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre, j'y avais déjà réfléchi, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, ni lui, ni Megan.

_ Ian…je vais m'éloigner de toi. Soufflai-je.

_ Tu regrettes? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non, justement, c'est pour ça que je préfère m'éloigner, mettre de la distance entre nous. Je ne veux pas être celle qui vous détruira. Je suis désolée de t'imposer un choix. Le mien est déjà fait.

_ Oh…je vois…hum…tu…Tu restes quand même? Je veux que tu restes…

_ Je reste à la maison. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de cette façon là. Dis je en souriant.

_ Ok…bon…je…je suis désolé. Dit il avant de sortir.

J'étais certaine qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Je sortis à mon tour, mais il ne se retourna pas quand je lui demandai de revenir.

_ Ca va? Demanda doucement Candice.

_ Il doit choisir, c'est soit il choisit, soit je me détruis, et ca…je le refuse Candice.

_ C'est normal chérie. Dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu =) donnez moi vos impressions ! Bises à demain ;)<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook et Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé! Je n'ai pas eu le temps, et hier j'ai eu quelques souci perso (rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas) bon enfin bref, Me oila avec le nouveau chapitre, pour me faire pardonner je vous poste la suite ce soir (histoire d'avoir quand même quelques reviews sur ce chapitre) HAha! je suis diabolique =) Bises à ce soir !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Jennifer : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Julie : Merci pour ta review et le compliment =) Ca me fait plaisir, oui ils finiront ensemble :p Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant Bises!**

**_ Angel : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ca t'ai plu, voila la suite , Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Tu m'a fais rire =), merci pour ta review, Désolé pour le retard, voila la suite, bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review Ravie que ca t'ai plu, voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Très contente que ca t'ai plu; voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Alexane : Merci pour ta review =), « Mais BOUGE TOI, Ian, débilosss ! » j'ai bien rigolé ^^, Prend soin de toi aussi, Bises!**

**_ Alice : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ca me fait très plaisir =) Bises!**

**_ Sabrina : Merci pour ta review je suis contente qua ca t'ai plu. Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 18<em>

_**Pov Ian. (Allez ca faisait longtemps!)**_

Je rentrai, longtemps après les filles, Candice était surement dans sa chambre, Nina dans la sienne, j'allai dans le bureau pour faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur et fus assez surpris d'y voir Nina.

_ Oh salut. Dit elle en souriant.

_ Heu désolé, je ne veux pas te déranger.

_ Non j'ai fini. Me dit elle joyeusement.

_ Ok heu…Nina…

_ Oui? Demanda-t-elle comme si toute cette situation ne l'affectait pas.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, sachant que Megan allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Nina commençait à rougir et baissa les yeux, évitant mon regard.

_ Tu…tu me laisses passer? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Tu veux bien faire quelque chose, pour moi? Avant de sortir.

_ Comme quoi?

_ J'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plait. Continuai-je.

_ Savoir quoi? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Ce que je ressens quand je fais ça. Soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Sa bouche était une véritable tentation pour moi depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Je rêvais d'elle presque toutes les nuits. J'étais dingue de cette jeune femme et rien ne me faisait penser le contraire, tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si elle ressentait la même chose pour moi.

Elle se laissa faire, d'abord timidement, puis, lentement, elle répondit à mon baiser bien plus que je ne l'aurais espéré.

Elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise et ses caresses sur ma peau allaient vite me rendre fou.

Je passai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, je posai l'autre sur sa taille.

J'avais tellement envie d'elle qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne le sente pas.

Elle recula à bout de souffle, elle me priva de son regard en baissant la tête.

_ Megan vient d'arriver. Chuchota-t-elle en me contournant pour sortir.

Je n'étais plus capable de penser. J'essayais de me reprendre, mais n'arrivant à penser à rien d'autre qu'elle je m'installai sur la chaise et ouvris la page d'accueil internet.

Je commençai mes recherches, en essayant de me concentrer. Je remarquai que Nina n'avait pas fermé le document qu'elle était surement en train d'utiliser. Je l'ouvris pour le fermer et fus assez surpris.

Bon sang comment pouvais-je penser à autre chose maintenant?

Il y avait plein de photos d'elle, surement du dernier photoshoot qu'elle avait fait. Elle était si magnifique! Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps, j'ouvris la première photo qui s'afficha en plein écran.

Elle était tellement belle.

Je trouvai une photo, celle qui avait été faite par son ex, ce n'était pas la seule!

Son ex devait surement être photographe parce que les photos étaient sublimes, ou alors c'était Nina qui rendait ces photos si belles.

Je me sentis rougir quand j'ouvris une autre photo sans le vouloir, et qu'elle s'ouvrit en plein écran.

Elle ne portait plus son soutien-gorge sur celle-ci. Elle souriait et je supposais qu'elle était en train de retirer le bas puisque ses deux mains étaient posées sur son sous vêtement, de façon incroyablement sexy ! Son regard sur cette photo n'était que tentation et défi…

D'un clic mal exécuté, la photo suivante apparut. Par chance, elle était complètement habillée. Elle avait surement supprimé les autres, ou alors, elles n'avaient pas été prises.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir? Demanda Nina à l'entrée.

_ Heu je…rien je…

_ Megan t'attend en bas. Dit elle amusée.

_ Heu ok…

_ J'ai oublié ma clé. Dit elle en tirant dessus.

_ Oui j'ai remarqué. Marmonnai-je.

Elle me sourit et posa la clé USB dans mes mains.

_ La suite est à la fin. Je les ai nommées autrement. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Quoi? Demandai-je la gorge sèche.

_ La suite des photos que mon ex a prises, elles sont à la fin du dossier. Précisa-t-elle.

_ Heu non je…

Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

_ Personne ne t'oblige à regarder, ni même à ne pas le faire. Chuchota-t-elle en faisant demi tour.

_ Nina je…

_ Tu me la rendras plus tard, j'en ai besoin. Me coupa-t-elle.

_ Ian? M'appela Megan.

_ Dans le bureau. Dis je en enfonçant la clé USB dans ma poche.

Je n'allais certainement pas regarder. Je lui rendrais dès qu'elle serait seule.

_**Pov Nina.**_

_ Alors? Demanda Candice dès que j'entrai dans la cuisine.

Je souris très amusée.

_ Sérieux? Demanda-t-elle avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

_ Ca a encore mieux fonctionné que prévu. Pouffai-je.

_ On est diabolique! Rit Candice.

_ Tu crois qu'il va regarder? Demandai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, de toute façon il en a déjà vu assez. S'amusa Candice.

_ Je pense que oui. Ris je.

_ Tu as reçu du courrier au fait. Me prévint elle.

_ Ok, merci. Dis je en allant le chercher dans le salon.

Je retournai dans la cuisine en souriant.

_ Ben j'ai une proposition pour un photoshoot ce week-end. Annonçai-je.

_ Ah cool, tu es obligée de rester. Rit Candice.

_ Il semblerait. Répondis je.

_**…**_

Nous étions déjà vendredi, je n'avais pas vu la semaine passer, je n'avais pas eu une seule minute à moi. Entre mon nouveau texte à apprendre, les deux interviews de dernière minute et le tournage j'étais très fatiguée.

Je fis quand même mon plus beau sourire en passant devant des paparazzis.

Je montai en voiture et retournai enfin à la maison.

J'espérais que le repas soit déjà prêt parce que j'avais très faim !

J'entrai et suivis la bonne odeur dans la cuisine.

_ On t'attendait. Me sourit Candice en commençant à servir.

_ C'est gentil merci.

Je posai un bisou sur la joue de Ian puis fis la bise à Candice.

_ Megan n'est pas là ce soir? Demandai-je.

_ J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace quelques fois. Ronchonna Ian.

_ Ils se sont engueulés. Se moqua Candice.

_ Ah, désolée.

_ Ca va t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en remettre. Rit il.

_ Ah ben ca m'arrange. Parce que je n'avais pas trop le temps de te consoler. Ris je.

_ C'est à quelle heure? Demanda Candice.

_ Quelle heure de quoi? Demanda Ian.

_ J'ai un photoshoot demain, à 10h.

_ Ah bon? Moi aussi. Dit il surpris.

_ Intéressant. Pouffa Candice.

_ Il me faut ma clé. Soufflai-je soudain toute rouge.

Il me sourit et sortit la clé de sa poche.

_ Parce que tu la gardes avec toi en plus? S'étonna Candice.

_ Ben je n'avais pas envie qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Répondit Ian.

_ Merci. Soufflai-je le cœur battant la chamade.

_ Y a rien d'exceptionnel dessus non? Demanda Candice amusée.

_ Heu non…enfin…peut-être un peu, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas regardé. Murmura Ian tendu.

_ Vraiment? Personnellement je suis certaine que si!

_ Pas du tout Candice! Répliqua-t-il.

_ Alors toi tu es trop bizarre! Pouffa-t-elle.

_ Respectueux, c'est largement différent!

_ C'est très bon, c'est qui…commençai-je pour changer de sujet en pointant mon assiette du doigt.

_ C'est Ian. Et c'est trop épicé. Souffla Candice.

_ Moi j'aime bien. Souris je.

_ Désolé Candice.

_ Non ca va, je finirais par m'y faire. Le rassura Candice.

Bon alors, vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Je vais aller faire quelques courses. Continua-t-elle.

_ Oh moi j'ai envie de pommes! Dis je.

_ Des pommes ok. Et?

_ Du gel douche, n'importe lequel du moment que ca sent bon.

_ Coco, si possible. Ajouta Ian.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Candice étonnée.

_ Je suis celui qui est le plus souvent près d'elle. Expliqua-t-il amusé.

_ Dis que je pus ! Grondai-je.

_ Mais non pas du tout! Oh ben la prochaine fois je me tais et puis c'est tout! Grogna-t-il.

_ Bon ben va pour un gel douche à la coco. Rit Candice.

_ On a plus de yaourts. Précisai-je.

_ Oui je sais, j'ai déjà noté.

Après le repas j'aidai Ian et Candice à faire la vaisselle.

_ Bon allez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Annonça Candice.

Ian lui fit la bise et chuchota quelque chose, Candice hocha la tête et se précipita à l'étage.

_ C'était quoi ça? Demandai-je étonnée.

_ Ben rien pourquoi?

_ Elle m'a même pas fait de bisou. Expliquai-je.

_ Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser seuls.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et posa un doux bisou sur ma joue.

_ Tu m'as manqué cette semaine.

_ Toi aussi, mais je suis fatiguée Ian.

_ Je sais. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Ian s'il te plait…commençai-je.

_ 5 minutes, juste 5minutes. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Pas une de plus ou je n'arriverais pas à me lever demain.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour les détacher, posa son autre main sur ma taille et me serra contre lui.

Je restai dans ses bras plus longtemps que prévu, je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je me sentais vraiment bien, certes j'étais fatiguée, mais je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête.

Il recula, je retirai mes mains de son dos à contre cœur, avec tendresse, il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres et me sourit.

_ Bonne nuit ma puce. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Bonn…bonne nuit. Répondis je troublée.

Je montai, suivie de Ian. J'ouvris ma porte et me préparai pour dormir, une fois prête je m'installai sous les draps, et tellement fatiguée je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Alors review?<strong>

**Je voudrai vous faire part d'une petite annonce, une fille s'est servi de ma fiction pour créer la sienne, je parle de "deux coeurs attirés comme des aimants" c'est moi qui l'a corrige, j'ai bien aimé, ce sont de bonnes idées. Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle l'a posterai ce week end. Comme je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous recherches d'autre fiction Nina/Ian. Voila son lien " http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3409256 / " (retirez les espaces.)**

**La suite ce soir, Bises!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook et Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonsoir ! Voila la suite comme promis ! Je poste un chapitre demain, mais pas dimanche et nous reprendrons lundi avec un chapitre par jour (si j'ai fini d'écrire le 24^^) **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Angel : Merci pour ta review, alors pour l'instant il n'a pas l'intention de quitter Megan et il va continuer a flirter avec Nina. Avec les risques et conséquences. xD Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant =) Voila la suite, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée =) Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Assurément! Ian ne les a pas regardé par respect =) , Ohlala! Ton côté sadique ressors attention et il es pire que le mien ! MDR , tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas ^^ , ca veux dire quoi (a) ? Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci ! =)**

**_ Julie : Oh…merci pour le compliment, ca me touche beaucoup =) Merci encore ! Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Oh ben tu as eu de la chance, à deux petites secondes près tu n'avais pas de réponse ^^, Oui ca ne va pas tarder xD Voila la suite =)**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 19<em>

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que le tournage avait commencé. La tension entre Katerina et moi était peu à peu descendue, alors qu'avec Megan elle avait augmenté. Cette dernière faisait tout pour me rendre dingue!

Ian ne remarquait rien, ou alors il ne disait jamais rien. Elle avait très certainement deviné que je désirais son titre de petite amie. De toute façon mon choix de mettre de la distance entre Ian et moi avait complètement échoué !

J'essayais de cacher au mieux mes sentiments pour mon meilleur ami, Candice était la seule à en être certaine et elle faisait son maximum pour que je garde mon sourire.

Sans elle, je serais déjà partie de la maison depuis plusieurs mois, je ne supportais plus Megan, je ne supportais plus de voir Ian l'embrasser toute la soirée.

La chambre qui restait était occupée par Zach ( Matt dans la série) depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant.

J'avais l'impression que Ian était de plus en plus jaloux de me voir me rapprocher de lui, Candice, elle, vivait une petite histoire d'amour secrète, elle refusait de me dire le prénom de la personne qu'elle voyait en ce moment.

Je buvais tranquillement mon verre pendant que Candice me massait le dos. Ian était, bien sûr, avec Megan sur le canapé, Zach était quelque part dans la maison. On ne le voyait pas très souvent, mais tout le monde savait quand il était là!

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai! Hurla Megan quand Zach entra dans le salon et qu'il renversa son café sur elle.

_ Je suis désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé! S'excusa-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, je ne me moquais certainement pas de lui, mais le clin d'œil qu'il me fit, me laissa comprendre qu'il avait, un peu, fait exprès.

_ Non mais tu peux pas faire un peu plus attention? S'énerva Megan.

_ Oh ca va! Ca arrive à tout le monde! Le défendis je.

_ Ca lui arrive un peu trop souvent! Continua-t-elle.

_ J'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Grogna Zach.

_ Et alors? Tes excuses ne servent à rien là! J'étais prête pour la soirée! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a retourner chez moi me changer et on sera en retard! Cria Megan.

_ Megan arrête, il a pas fait exprès. Lui dit Candice.

_ Il m'énerve avec sa putain de maladresse! Siffla Megan.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'être méchante. Crachai-je en retour alors que Zach était parti remplir à nouveau sa tasse.

_ Elle a pas tord. Souffla Ian.

_ Mais je le sais que je n'ai pas tord! Non mais….

_ Non Megan, je voulais dire…Nina, Nina n'a pas tord, il n'a pas fait exprès. Répondit Ian.

_ Très bien, si c'est comme ça je rentre me changer, mais à la soirée tu y vas tout seul!

_ Je peux venir? Demandai-je aussitôt en souriant à Ian.

Il rougit légèrement et Candice enfonça un peu trop ses mains dans mon dos.

_ Aille! Non mais ca va pas? Hurlai-je en me tordant de douleur.

_ Excuse moi. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tout le monde le sait que tu veux ma place, rêve pas trop ma belle. Cracha Megan.

Ian me fixa quelques secondes, ne comprenant surement pas de quoi elle parlait, il se tourna vers elle.

_ Tu viens ou pas? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie d'être en retard alors qu'on va diner avec ta mère!

_ Alors tu préfères ne pas venir, moi je veux bien venir! Continuai-je.

Ian se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Candice me pinça.

Je la repoussai sous la douleur et elle bascula sur le sol.

Elle se releva et me lança un regard noir.

_ Débrouille toi toute seule! Dit elle.

J'étais censée sous entendre quoi?

_ Je vais me changer, je t'appelle si je ne suis pas trop en retard. Marmonna Megan avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Non mais si tu veux j'appelle ma mère et je lui demande de venir demain.

_ Ca m'arrangerait, tu n'as qu'à inventer que tu es malade. Affirma-t-elle.

_ Ok.

Elle l'embrassa puis sortit.

Je soupirai, j'aurais bien voulu voir sa mère, elle était vraiment adorable et je l'appréciais beaucoup. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps!

J'allumai la télévision et soupirai.

_ Tu ne veux plus venir? Me demanda Ian.

_ Pourquoi? Tu vas annuler de toute façon.

_ Tu as dit que tu voulais venir. Continua-t-il.

_ J'aime bien ta mère, c'est normal non? Tu aimes bien la mienne toi alors…

_ Ben alors dépêche toi, je pars dans 15 minutes.

_ Tu vas lui dire que je viens? Demandai-je.

_ Je pense que je vais plutôt lui expliquer une fois sur place, sinon elle va annuler. Rit il.

_ Ok, je serais prête! Dis je en courant à l'étage.

Je me changeai complètement, une soirée rien qu'avec Ian, et sa mère bien sûr, mais avec Ian quand même! Depuis qu'il était avec Megan elle était toujours dans le coin pour gâcher nos moments!

J'enfilai une robe et me remaquillai, je me coiffai et redescendis une fois prête.

_ Pile à l'heure, allez on y va. Sourit Ian.

_ Merci Zach! Dis je en passant devant la cuisine.

_ Y a pas de quoi ma belle. Rit il.

_ Il l'a fait exprès? Demanda Ian étonné.

_ Peut-être un peu, ne lui en veux pas. C'est de ma faute.

_ Si tu voulais voir ma mère, il fallait le dire. Sourit Ian en montant dans sa voiture.

J'haussai les épaules et m'attachai.

Le trajet se passa en silence, j'étais anxieuse, et si elle ne se souvenait pas de moi? Ou qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas?

_ Arrête d'angoisser. Se moqua Ian en se garant.

_ Oui mais…ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…alors…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il y a pas moins de quatre mois, elle m'a parlé de toi. Rit il.

_ Ah bon?

_ C'est une grande fan. Rit il.

_ Oh…

Je le suivis à l'intérieur et il chercha sa mère des yeux. J'attrapai sa main, il entrelaça nos doigts et mon cœur accéléra.

Je me mordis la lèvre et sa mère me fixa d'une drôle de façon.

_ Elle, elle ne s'appelle pas Megan mon chéri. Rit sa mère en se levant.

Elle me fit la bise puis enlaça son fils. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir Nina! J'espérais pouvoir te croiser mais comme tu le sais, j'ai une semaine assez chargée. Expliqua-t-elle.

_ Il n'y a aucun problème! La rassurai-je.

_ Ca me fait plaisir qu'il t'ai amenée. Mais où est Megan?

_ Elle n'as pas voulu venir. Dis je avant Ian en souriant fièrement.

_ Pas tout à fait. Gronda doucement Ian.

_ Mais si, vous auriez était en retard d'un petit quart d'heure juste pour un t-shirt à changer, donc elle a préféré ne pas venir.

Ian me dévisagea et s'installa à table, surement furieux.

_ Je suis bien curieuse de savoir quel mensonge tu allais m'inventer. Répondit sa mère un peu en colère.

_ Non mais c'est pas un drame! Souffla Ian.

_ Bien sûr que si! Heureusement que Nina n'a pas la langue dans sa poche! J'aurais pensé que ta petite amie était quelqu'un de bien! Le gronda sa mère.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en m'installant à table.

Elle s'installa en face de moi, et j'étais à côté de Ian, il me lança un regard noir de colère.

_ Merci de faire passer Megan pour…

_ Une peste. Finis je à sa place.

Sa mère me fit un clin d'œil puis sourit à son fils.

_ Ca ne fait rien mon chéri, si tu l'aimes ça n'est pas si grave.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureux. Répondit Ian aussitôt, comme s'il était vexé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et sa mère ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ian se mordait la lèvre en rougissant.

_ Tu vas lui dire je suppose? Soupira Ian.

_ Mais non voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça, je peux juste te poser une question.

_ Oui, elle n'a pas tord, moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu fou avec cette femme si tu ne l'aimes pas. Demanda sa mère toujours surprise.

_ Je suis bien avec elle, c'est tout ce qui compte non?

_ Pas seulement Ian. Répondit sa mère.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

_ Je peux te demander autre chose? Demanda doucement sa mère.

Il la regarda et la peur envahit ses yeux.

_ Oui?

_ Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu n'aies pas de sentiments pour cette Megan? Murmura sa mère.

_ Peut-être. Chuchota Ian.

_ Comme quoi? Demanda sa mère soudain amusée.

Ian jouait avec sa fourchette, cherchant surement sa réponse, moi j'attendais impatiente de savoir ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle qui l'empêchait de l'aimer assez.

Sa mère avait l'air d'attendre une toute autre réponse.

_ Tu aimes une autre femme? Continua-t-elle puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

_ Je ne sais pas. Soupira Ian.

_ Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part de rester avec Megan alors. Dis je.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas de toute façon. Répliqua-t-il.

_ Oh…ben j'ai compris je crois. Sourit sa mère.

Surprise je la regardai mais elle fixait son fils en souriant.

_ Surement oui. Marmonna Ian.

Je n'avais absolument rien compris !

_ Alors Nina, tu vas bien depuis tout ce temps?

_ Oui merci. Souris je.

_ Tu joues vraiment bien au fait. Je suis impatiente de te voir donner la réplique à mon fils! Sourit elle ravie.

_ C'est quelque chose de vraiment incroyable. Avouai-je.

_ Je pense que je peux comprendre.

_ Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose qui m'a fait rêver pendant des années. Ajoutai-je.

_ Je sais. J'étais vraiment heureuse quand Ian m'a dit que tu jouais avec lui dans cette série.

Ian prit la carte en souriant bêtement.

_ Et sinon, tu pars en vacances? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Je pars avec Candice, quelques jours.

_ Candice part après non? Me demanda Ian.

_ Non en fait elle reste la bas tout le mois.

_ Et c'est quand vos vacances exactement, j'aimerai bien que tu passes à la maison. Dit elle à Ian.

_ C'est à la fin de cette semaine. Mais je suis censé partir avec Megan la première semaine, si tu veux on viendra après.

_ Ca me ferait plaisir, oui, tu n'as rien de prévu après au moins? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête.

_ Moi? Pourquoi?

_ Tu viendras aussi si tu veux. Dit elle en souriant.

_ Oh heu…non…non je ne veux pas déranger. Marmonnai-je.

_ Mais si, ca me ferait très plaisir.

Ian se mordit la lèvre.

_ Heu m'man…je…je suis pas sûr que Megan apprécie. Souffla Ian.

_ Tu feras comme si tu ne savais pas. Rit sa mère.

_ Mais…

_ S'il te plait Nina. Insista-t-elle.

_ Ian? Demandai-je.

_ Moi ca ne me dérange pas.

_ Alors c'est d'accord. Souris je.

_ Quoi? S'écria Ian.

_ Tu viens de dire…

_ Oh mais je sais ce que j'ai dis! Non mais tu imagines que je serais avec Megan? Tu te souviens?

_ Bon ben je ne viens pas alors. Marmonnai-je déçue.

_ Trop tard, les billets d'avion sont réservés. Sourit sa mère très fière en rangeant son portable.

_ Mais non! Non impossible! C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois là, mais Nina réfléchis.

_ Je vous rembourserai. Dis je à sa mère.

_ Hors de question, tu viens! Et toi mon grand tu arrêtes tes enfantillages, je sais que Nina saura se tenir, mais si ta petite amie fait de ma maison un champ de bataille…

Ian se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

_ Je ne te dérangerai pas si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète.

Il haussa les épaules et le serveur me coupa en demandant si on avait choisi.

Une fois les entrées commandées, je n'osais pas relever la tête, je fis semblant de choisir mon plat en détaillant un certain nombre de fois la carte, j'étais sur le point de la connaitre par cœur, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient par respect.

Le serveur revint et nous donna nos entrées.

_ Bon appétit. Souris je.

_ Merci à toi aussi. Répondit Ian.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Elle venait de régler l'addition.

_ Je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail demain. Nous informa sa mère.

_ D'accord, à bientôt alors.

Ian se dirigea vers sa voiture après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère.

_ On rentre déjà? Demandai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

_ Je ne sais pas, on aurait pu faire autre chose, pour une fois. Proposai-je.

_ Si tu ne me dis pas quoi, on ne risque pas. Rit il.

_ Tu m'en veux? Tu venais de dire oui, je suis désolée.

_ Ca ne fait rien.

_ Je ne viendrai pas. Je rembourserai ta mère.

_ Nina, elle va me le faire regretter si tu trouves une excuse pour ne pas venir, et puis, je peux gérer Megan, c'est trop tard de toute façon.

_ Sûr?

_ Certain. Affirma-t-il.

Je sentais que j'allais très bien m'amuser!

_ On peut rentrer si tu veux. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

En fait, il fallait absolument que je parle à Candice!

_ Comme tu veux. Répondit il amusé par mon changement d'avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Alors review =) Bises!<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook et Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour! Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre hier soir, je vous avoue que j'avais vraiment trop la flemme d'allumer l'ordi, le voila donc, la suite demain =) Bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Angel : Pour répondre à ta question, en fait j'en sais absolument rien! J'en suis au chapitre 24 et j'ai pas fini, il devrait y avoir environ 30 chapitre, peut-être plus, sincèrement je sais pas ! XD**

**_ Joanna : Ah ! Ok en fait j'utilise pas MSN, c'est pour ça que je ne savais pas , lol, je parle sur facebook moi maintenant ^^ On verra par la suite qu'elle n'est pas forcément méchante ^^, Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Oui j'ai vu le 3x 09 ATTENTION SPOILER ! NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LE DERNIER EPISODE DE VAMPIRE DIARIES ! Donc je disais que oui je l'ai vu =), j'étais super contente même, Katherine n'est pas morte, j'ai presque sauté de joie, moi j'aime bien Katherine LOL, par contre je l'ai détester quand elle a appelé Damon, j'ai bien cru qu'Elena allez l'embrasser, ca aurait été parfait pour cette fois =), J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Rebekah, j'espère qu'ils vont la laisser dans la série, sniff, Et sinon, j'ai halluciner pour la fin, j'ai pensé que Stefan resterait, mais non, par contre je m'y attendait trop pour le vol des cercueils, un peu dommage. Bon revenons en a Katherine, je n'avais absolument pas remarqué que c'était elle jusqu'à ce que ca soit dit. Sinon, Caroline était un peu trop de côté je trouve, j'ai été agréablement surprise par Tyler, il commence enfin à comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui compte, LOL, ouai désolé moi c'est comme ça que je le vois ^^, je crois que j'ai tout dit ^^ et toi tu en as pensé quoi? J'aime bien avoir vos avis =)**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 20<em>

Mes valises étaient prêtes, j'étais anxieuse, j'allais arriver bien avant Ian! Trois heures avant lui exactement.

La semaine avec Candice s'était super bien passée! Elle m'avait forcée à acheter plein de nouvelles tenues, qu'elle m'avait ensuite obligée à prendre pour aller chez Ian.

_ Alors tu es prête? Je t'emmène? Demanda Zach à l'entrée de ma chambre.

_ Ca ne fait pas un peu trop? Demandai-je en me pointant du doigt.

_ Tu es parfaite, et cette robe te va merveilleusement bien! J'en connais un qui va baver ! Rit il.

_ Bon…je suis prête. Souris je en attrapant mes deux valises.

…

Le taxi me déposa devant chez Ian.

Je n'étais jamais venue ici, la maison était tout simplement splendide!

J'allai sonner à la porte et attendis que sa mère m'ouvre.

_ Bonjour Nina! Viens; entre!

_ Bonjour. Répondis je en la suivant.

Elle me montra ma chambre, incroyablement magnifique.

_ S'il vous plait, où est la salle de bain? J'aimerai me…

_ Tu peux me tutoyer, viens, suis moi. Sourit elle.

Une fois remaquillée, et recoiffée, je la rejoignis à la cuisine.

_ Tu veux un morceau de gâteau?

_ Oui je veux bien. Merci. Souris je.

_ Tu fais comme chez toi, d'accord? Ne sois pas gênée, tu me connais bien de toute façon.

_ Oui, oui.

_ Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu te sers. Tu ne demande pas à Ian ni à moi. Ok?

_ Promis. Souris je.

_ Bon, par contre, je te laisse je dois passer un appel, si tu veux encore du gâteau sers toi, je l'ai fait pour le manger.

Je m'installai à table et me servis à boire.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle me sourit en voyant que je n'avais pas demander pour me servir.

_ Alors, tu as prévu de faire quelque chose? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Je peux vous avouer quelque chose?

_ Tu peux commencer par me dire tu. Sourit elle.

_ Heu oui…enfin…

_ Je pense que je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu sais Nina, je vois bien de quelle façon tu regardes Ian. C'est de ça que tu voulais parler?

_ Hum oui…

_ Je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, parce que très franchement je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

_ Candice me dit que je n'agis pas de façon normale avec lui…que…que je devrais un peu plus lui montrer.

_ Ça ma belle, c'est toi qui vois. Si tu n'as pas envie de lui dire parce qu'il est avec Megan, c'est ton choix, personnellement je te conseillerais d'attendre, Megan à l'air d'être une vraie peste.

_ Tu n'as pas tord. Ris je.

_ Je ne l'aime pas cette femme, mais je vais faire un effort. Enfin bon. J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances.

_ Je pense que oui. J'ai l'habitude de les voir ensemble de toute façon.

_ M'man? Où est-ce que tu es? Hurla quelqu'un, il me semblait que c'était Ian, mais la voix était beaucoup plus grave.

_ Oh ben mon autre fils vient de rentrer du boulot.

Il entra dans la cuisine et me fixa quelques secondes. C'étaient de famille ces yeux là?

J'allais fondre s'il continuait à me fixer ainsi plus longtemps!

_ Tu dois être Nina. Dit il enfin.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, je ne savais même pas que Ian avait un frère!

_ Je…je suis désolée…heu…

_ Matt. Se présenta-t-il en posant un bisou sur ma joue.

Je me sentais rougir…

_ Hum…salut. Soufflai-je.

Il ne pouvait pas juste fermer les yeux le temps que je me reprenne? Il était un peu plus grand que Ian, plus large d'épaule aussi, ses cheveux étaient très foncés, comme ceux de Ian. Ses yeux étaient aussi magnifiques que ceux de son frère. Et sa bouche…une aussi grande tentation que son frère.

_ Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai appris qu'une jolie jeune femme arrivait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste toute seule jusqu'à ce que mon frère arrive. Expliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je déglutis difficilement.

_ Heu…merci. Marmonnai-je.

_ J'ai fait un gâteau. Dit soudainement sa mère.

Il détacha son regard de moi et prit un morceau, je respirai enfin!

Sa mère me sourit bêtement et s'installa à côté de moi.

_ Je reviens. Me dit il.

Je hochai la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il me disait ça.

_ Ma pauvre. Se moqua gentiment sa mère.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée!

_ Non y a aucun problème, tu es bien plus résistante à ce regard que les autres. Pouffa-t-elle très amusée.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je vais te dire, je suis bien fière de mes deux fils! Rit elle.

_ Ca je peux le comprendre! Pouffai-je.

_ Je vais préparer la chambre de Ian, ca ne t'embête pas?

_ Pas de problème. Répondis je.

Matt entra dans la cuisine juste après que sa mère soit sortie, je pris grand soin de me tourner pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

_ Ca fait longtemps que tu es là? Demanda-t-il poliment.

_ Heu environ une demi heure je crois. Répondis je.

_ Tu veux faire quelque chose en attendant que Ian arrive?

_ Si tu veux…mais…heu…enfin je veux dire…je…je ne suis pas là…juste…juste…hum…

_ Juste pour Ian. M'aida-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Alors si tu veux, j'ai quelque de chose de parfait pour l'attendre! Rit il.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Viens avec moi.

Je finis mon verre d'eau et le suivis dehors.

_ Oh mon dieu! Soufflai-je éblouie.

_ Tu n'es jamais venue ici?

_ Non jamais.

_ Je vais te faire visiter rapidement alors.

_**Pov Ian.**_

_ On est arrivé! Criai-je en entrant.

_ Bonjour! Sourit ma mère en descendant.

Elle m'entraina dans la cuisine et se tourna.

_ Heu…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je.

_ Ben…bon ben ils ont dû sortir.

_ Ah Matt a invité quelqu'un?

_ Non, mais moi oui.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, je n'avais pas encore prévenu Megan. Nina était déjà là. Et elle était avec mon frère. Frère qui adorait draguer toutes les jeunes femmes que j'avais ramenées à la maison.

_ Qui ça? Demandai-je comme si de rien était.

_ Nina. Sourit ma mère très fière.

_ Nina? Répétai-je consciencieusement comme si je ne savais pas.

_ Oui, Nina. Répéta ma mère amusée.

_ Ma Nina?

_ Ben oui.

_ Nina Dobrev? La peste? Demanda Megan.

_ Elle est adorable. Contredit ma mère.

_ Pour vous peut-être. Peu importe. Génial les vacances sont déjà foutues.

_ Megan. Grognai-je.

J'allai poser nos valises dans ma chambre, laissant Megan et ma mère seules.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Nina et mon frère revenir vers la maison. Ils chahutaient et j'étais persuadé qu'elle était en train de rire.

Je redescendis, plus jaloux que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

_ Nina arrive. Annonçai-je à Megan.

Elle se renfrogna et se cala au fond de sa chaise.

_ Super, tu peux pas lui demander gentiment de partir? Soupira Megan.

_ Je ne vois pas…

_ Non mais sérieusement! Et là il lui dit qu'elle est…oh salut frangin! Se coupa mon frère en souriant.

_ Salut Ian, Megan. Marmonna Nina en cessant soudain de sourire.

_ Je vous dérange? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Absolument pas. On parlait de toi. Sourit mon frère.

J'avais compris tout seul!

Puisque Nina n'avait pas l'air décidée à venir me dire bonjour je m'avançai vers elle et l'embrassai sur la joue, elle sentait le parfum de mon frère…

Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une question pour savoir si j'avais passé de bonnes vacances.

_ Et toi ? Demandai-je sans répondre ayant passé de très, très mauvaises vacances.

_ Super, la plage était magnifique et j'ai même vu des dauphins et…

_ Tu as l'air d'une gamine qui raconte ses premières vacances. Se moqua Megan.

Bordel de merde! Nina venait tout juste de retrouver son sourire!

_ Hum…je…je vais monter. Souffla Nina.

_ Non viens, on va faire une partie, je t'ai promis un défi.

_ Je n'ai plus très envie. Marmonna Nina en sortant de la cuisine.

_ T'as un problème avec Nina toi? Grogna mon frère.

_ Elle m'énerve. Et en plus de ça votre mère l'a invitée, génial les vacances!

_ Alors déjà, Ian savait très bien qu'elle venait contrairement à ce qu'il a dit, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, Nina est une jeune femme adorable. N'est-ce pas Ian?

_ C'est ma meilleure amie. Dis je préférant préciser.

_ Ca n'est pas la question, mais bon, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire hein?

_ Je sais. Soupirai-je.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il draguait une fille que je ramenais…

_ Ca va, pour cette fois, ce sera pas ta copine. Rit il en sortant à son tour.

_ Tu vas où? Demandai-je froidement.

_ Faire rire la jolie demoiselle qui dort juste à côté de ma chambre.

_ En face de la mienne. Grognai-je jaloux.

_ On s'en fout s'il veut sortir avec Nina. Soupira Megan.

_ Pas vraiment non. Sifflai-je.

_ Ah ben sympa. Cracha Megan.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Je me changeai, juste pour me changer les idées. Une fois habillée je ressortis.

_ J'étais en train de venir te chercher, tu es vraiment très jolie. Sourit Matt.

_ Merci.

Son regard me fit frissonner et il passa sa main sur ma joue.

_ Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que dit Megan. D'accord?

_ C'est un peu dur quand elle me casse devant ton frère.

_ Tu as le droit d'avoir passé de bonnes vacances, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être leur cas.

_ Je suis prête pour la partie.

_ Alors viens.

Il m'entraina dans le salon, Megan et Ian y étaient. Super…

_ On vient jouer, ca ne te dérange pas? Demanda Matt en allumant la console sans attendre de réponse.

_ Non vas y.

Il m'expliqua les règles du jeu, ca n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Et en plus je n'avais pas besoin de manette _**(Pas de pub mais tout le monde à compris non? ca passe tout le temps à la télé en ce moment, la manette c'est vous, non toujours pas? arf...tempi ! xD)**_

Je sentis deux mains se poser sur ma taille.

_ Il faut que tu te mettes plus par là. Chuchota Ian à mon oreille.

_ Merci. Mais il faut pousser ton frère alors. Ris je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il me repoussa en riant.

_ Tu as juste la trouille de perdre! Se moqua-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas jouer moi. Répliquai-je.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Chuchota Ian.

_ Non, elle va le faire, y a rien de compliqué. Me coupa Matt.

La partie commença, j'étais très clairement en train de perdre après quelques minutes à peine.

Je perdis, forcément.

_ Dommage. On recommence?

_ Je peux essayer? Demanda poliment Megan.

_ Contre moi? Demanda Matt.

Je laissai ma place puisqu'elle hocha la tête. Elle savait jouer, c'était certain.

Le jeu dura plus longtemps qu'avec moi.

_ C'est facile quand on passe son temps devant la console. Dis je pour Matt.

_ Et toi tu serais moins grosse et plus agile si tu bougeais un peu plus. Siffla Megan.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais Matt me devança.

_ Non mais tu t'aies regardé? Tu es bien plus grosse qu'elle! Tu dois faire au moins deux tailles de plus! Se moqua-t-il. _**( je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre ça! Il veux juste blesser Megan !)**_

_ C'est pas faux Megan. Marmonna Ian.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Et comment tu sais quelle taille je fais toi? Demandai-je.

_ J'ai regardé en faisant tourner la machine de jeans.

_ Te gêne pas surtout. Ris je.

Il ne releva pas mais souriait.

Megan vexée se remit assise sans même finir la partie.

_ Oh non! Râla Matt.

Ian se leva et continua la partie avec son frère.

On ne croirait jamais qu'il ne s'apprécie pas tellement, en les voyant rire ensemble.

Je les laissai jouer, préférant écouter les garçons rirent car il me semblait que ca devait être quelque chose de rare.

Sa mère entra dans le salon et me sourit, elle était fière, j'en étais certaine.

_ Qui joue contre moi? Demanda Ian quand la partie cessa.

_ Moi je veux bien si Matt ne veut plus jouer. Répondis je.

_ Non moi j'arrête pour l'instant.

Je me levai et Ian me lança un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Hey! Hey mais attends je sais même pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse! Ris je alors qu'il mettait déjà la partie en route.

_ Ben ca fait au moins trois parties qu'on fait la même chose, je me demande ce que tu regardais! Rit Ian en stoppant le jeu.

_ Heu…je sentais mes joues rougir et il me fit un clin d'œil, il m'expliqua rapidement et remit le jeu en route.

_ Je crois que j'ai rien compris! Pouffai-je.

_ Tu es nulle c'est pas pareil ! Se moqua Megan.

_ Oh je sais! On va mettre un autre jeu, je suis certain que tu vas pouvoir battre Ian !

Il mit un jeu en route, et bien sûr, Ian me força à commencer.

_ Il faut faire quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Tu choisis une musique, et il faut que tu répètes les pas de danse, en même temps bien sûr. Sourit Ian.

_ Ca ne doit pas être compliqué. Dis je en cherchant comment choisir la musique.

_ Mon ex a battu le record, donc ne te fie pas à ça. Me prévint Matt.

_ D'accord, ah j'ai trouvé comment on fait. Souris je en bougeant la main pour faire défiler la liste.

J'en connaissais quelques unes, je voulais savoir comment dansait Ian, j'en choisis donc une qui n'était pas très compliquée.

_**Pov Ian.**_

Je regardais ce qu'elle prenait, déjà que je n'aimais pas danser, mais en plus de ça elle était en train de choisir une musique que je ne connaissais absolument pas!

De toute façon quoi qu'elle choisisse je ne connaissais pas les pas de danse.

Elle bougea avec un rythme parfait, elle connaissait c'était certain.

Mon frère la dévorait du regard autant que moi.

_ Elle donne chaud ta copine. Chuchota mon frère.

_ Je sais. J'ai des yeux comme toi. Soupirai-je.

_ Tu crois que je n'ai rien entendu? Marmonna Megan vexée.

_ Joue toi aussi alors. Sourit mon frère.

_ Non. Tu vas te moquer.

_ Mais non. La rassurai-je.

_ Alors je joue après toi, au moins je pourrais me moquer si tu le fais.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sait pas danser. Rit mon frère.

_ Bien sûr qu'il sait. Et il danse très bien le slow d'ailleurs. Sourit Nina en se tournant vers nous une fois la danse finie, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, et ca n'était certainement pas dû à l'effort, elle avait du nous entendre puisqu'elle détourna les yeux en croisant mon regard.

_ Bon je me lance, vous marrez pas trop. Dis je.

_ Moi je peux, je donne chaud. Sourit fièrement Nina.

_ J'ai pas tord non plus, et Ian a approuvé. Rit Matt.

La musique débuta, je me perdais dans les pas de danse, et je n'étais absolument pas concentré. Je n'entendais pas un bruit derrière moi, une fois fini je me tournai pour voir mon frère se retenir de rire, Nina froncer les sourcils et Megan rire dans sa main.

_ Sympa merci, il faut croire que je ne peux que remercier ma meilleure amie de ne pas rire.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, tu n'es pas mauvais à ce jeu, c'est juste que tu n'avais pas le rythme. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Me proposa Nina.

_ Non ca va, c'est juste un jeu de toute façon.

Elle haussa les épaules et Megan prit ma place.

Elle lança la même musique et Nina se cacha dans mon épaule pour rire.

_ C'est pas gentil de se moquer. La grondai-je.

_ Vraiment désolée. Non vraiment, même toi tu fais mieux. Et après elle ose me critiquer.

Par chance elle arrêta de rire avant que Megan se retourne.

Ma petite amie n'avait aucune coordination pieds mains, la pauvre, elle lança un regard noir à Nina, l'ayant surement entendu rire et se réinstalla à côté de moi.

_ A toi Matt. Sourit Nina.

_ C'est trop facile je les connais par cœur. Dit il en se levant.

Et il fit bien sûr le meilleur score, Nina était la deuxième et Megan la dernière.

_ Allez c'est moi qui choisis la suite. T'es prête Nina?

Elle se leva il mit une autre chanson en route.

_ Je connais pas ça.

_ On pourra rire comme ça. Siffla Megan.

Malheureusement pour Megan il n'y avait toujours pas de quoi rire. Nina savait danser, et elle fit un très bon score.

J'étais incapable de décrocher mon regard de Nina avant qu'elle ne se remette assise. Je me tournais vers mon frère, qui était aussi rouge que moi.

_ Ca va? Demanda Nina.

Je me raclai la gorge et donnai un coup de coude à Matt.

_ On change de jeu? Marmonna-t-il.

_ Je suis ok. Répondis je.

_ Oh non, je veux la danser celle là! Demanda Megan.

Elle se leva et mit la chanson en route. C'était beaucoup moins sexy, mais franchement très sympa à regarder.

_ J'ai dansé comme ça? Chuchota Nina l'air inquiète.

_ Heu…non pire. Souffla Matt.

_ Ah je comprends mieux vos têtes. Souffla Nina.

Megan se mit assise sur moi et me sourit.

_ Très sexy. Lui souris je.

_ Merci. Pas autant que Nina, je me suis un peu mélangée les pinceaux. Rit elle.

_ Pas beaucoup. La rassurai-je.

_ On en fait une autre ou vous voulez arrêter?

_ Si tu veux, je te laisse choisir.

_ On peut faire un bowling sinon, parce que très sincèrement je survivrai pas si tu danses encore. Marmonna mon frère.

Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule.

_ Désolé Ian. S'excusa-t-il.

_ Je préfère ça. Grognai-je sous le regard interloqué de Nina et Megan.

_**Pov Nina**_

Le bowling était très amusant, Ian était très doué à ce jeu, et Megan aussi. J'étais troisième et Matt le dernier.

On recommença une partie. Matt n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de jouer mais il continua quand même.

Ian recommença à embrasser Megan.

_ Je ne vais pas jouer toute seule quand même.

_ J'ai plus envie, désolé. Me sourit Matt.

_ Occupé. Marmonna Ian entre deux baisers.

Matt éteignit la télé et me fit signe de le suivre.

Il s'installa sur une chaise longue et tapota la place à côté de lui.

_ Tu as l'air jalouse. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Peut-être un peu. Avouai-je.

_ Dommage. Je te…

_ Trouve très jolie, merci Matt. Finis je à sa place.

_ Tu finis une phrase sans même savoir ce que j'allais dire? Rit il.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Ben si. J'allais être un peu plus sec dans mes mots mais ce que tu as dit est assez juste.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Je sais qu'on se connait depuis à peine quelques heures mais…je ne te plais pas? C'est juste pour savoir si je peux tenter ma chance ou pas.

_ Tu peux toujours essayer. Soufflai-je flattée.

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

_ Sérieusement?

_ Non, je ne veux rien de sérieux.

_ Non je voulais dire…

_ Oh…heu…oui…oui sérieusement, tu es assez direct dans tes mots, je pensais que tu me demandais…

_ Ca ne te gêne pas au moins?

_ Au moins c'est clair. Ris je.

_ Ok. C'est vrai que mon frère est plus subtil, un peu trop parfois je crois. Il rate quelque chose avec toi en tout cas.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Oh si crois moi, tu es amusante, tu as de la répartie, et tu as vraiment beaucoup de charme et de sensualité. Crois moi, si mon frère ne dit pas une seule fois qu'il te trouve mignonne c'est qu'il ne voit pas clair.

_ Il ne l'a jamais dit comme ça…

_ Mon frère est subtil comme je te l'ai dit, je suppose qu'il a du te dire quelque chose comme, tu es jolie ce soir. Ou…

_ Tu es belle ce matin. Je trouve qu'il y a une différence entre trouver quelqu'un beau et mignon. Je suis vraiment désolée mais ton frère je le trouve mignon. Toi je te trouve beau, autant être clair. Pouffai-je.

_ Mouai, la franchise n'a pas que du bon parfois.

_ J'ai dis que j'étais désolée. Ris je.

_ C'est vexant quand même. Rit il à son tour.

_ Je ne voulais pas, désolée.

_ Non c'est rien.

Il caressa ma joue et laissa ensuite reposer sa main sur la mienne. Je détournai les yeux quand il croisa mon regard, ses yeux me rappelaient beaucoup trop ceux de Ian. J'aimerais tellement que Ian me regarde comme ca…

_ J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

_ Non c'est moi. Dis je en me levant pour m'enfuir.

_**Pov Ian.**_

Nina traversa le salon à grandes enjambées. Qu'est-ce que mon frère avait encore fait? Nina n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour rien!

Je me levai et allai rejoindre mon frère dehors.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

_ Oh tu m'agresses pas, j'ai rien fait! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

_ Elle n'a pas réagi comme ça pour rien!

_ J'ai rien fait de mal ok? Alors maintenant tu te calmes!

_ Je te préviens que si j'apprends que tu lui as fait quelque chose…

_ Tu crois ce que tu veux Ian, et tu prends ce que je vais te dire comme tu veux. Mais il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne devrait pas être là. Je te connais assez bien.

_ Nina reste ici! Grondai-je.

_ Je t'ai dis que tu le prends comme tu veux.

Je me retournai en colère et montai à l'étage.

Je frappai à sa porte, elle m'ouvrit en essuyant ses yeux.

_ Il…

_ Non, je t'ai entendu, il n'a rien dit, ni rien fait de mal. C'est moi, juste moi. Murmura-t-elle en refermant derrière moi.

Je verrouillai la porte et m'assis sur le lit.

_ Tu veux en parler? Proposai-je.

_ Je veux juste un câlin. Murmura-t-elle.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et elle s'allongea sur le lit en m'entrainant avec elle.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre depuis quelques minutes elle commençait à sourire.

_ A quoi tu penses? Chuchota-t-elle.

_ A ton joli sourire. Répondis je aussitôt.

_ Ian, j'ai une question bizarre.

_ Pose la.

_ C…comment tu me trouves?

_ Comment ça?

_ Je veux dire…moi je te trouve mignon, tu as des yeux magnifiques…

_ Ah j'ai compris, je te trouve…je n'ai pas vraiment de mots et…je ne peux pas dire ça à ma meilleure amie. Ris je touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Explique un peu.

_ J'aime tes yeux, surtout quand tu me regardes comme ça, ou quand ils expriment tellement de choses que je mis perd, j'aime ton nez quand tu es en colère, j'aime tes lèvres…

_ N'en dis pas trop. Me coupa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu doutes de ta beauté ma puce? Demandai-je intrigué.

_ Peut-être un peu.

_ N'en doute pas, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas à douter de toi, et ne crois pas Megan, tu es très bien comme tu es.

_ Je suis trop maigre.

_ Je dirais juste que si tu mangeais un peu plus ca serait bien. Chuchotai-je.

_ Tu viens de dire…

_ Je sais ce que j'ai dit, tu es très bien comme tu es, si tu te sens bien comme ça c'est très bien de toute façon.

_ Je me sens mieux maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur, je ne pouvais pas refuser son baiser. Même par respect pour Megan, j'aimais tellement Nina que je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du…

Je l'embrassai avec fougue, elle répondit aussitôt avec passion.

Haletante elle recula et me regardait avec amour.

_ C'est mal Ian. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Je sais, mais j'en ai tellement envie. Répondis je.

Elle fondit sur mes lèvres comme un papillon sur une lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>Mouahahahahahahah ! Alors la je sais que vous allez me tuer ! MDR !<strong>

**Bon allez la suite demain ! Bises et bon dimanche ! **

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook et Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre a vos reviews, je répondrais aux reviews des inscrites demain, Bonne lecture et bonne soirée! **

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 21<em>

Elle fondit sur mes lèvres comme un papillon sur une lumière.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et elle ne tarda pas à retirer ma chemise, elle continua ses caresses et reprit notre baiser en se collant à moi.

_ On ne devrait pas. Chuchota-t-elle encore.

_ C'est certain. Souris je en la déshabillant.

Elle rougit quand je passai mes mains sur son ventre en remontant vers son cou.

_ Tu sais ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Et toi? Répondis je.

Elle hocha la tête et me poussa sur le lit pour retirer mon jean.

Il n'y avait plus que nos respirations saccadées qui troublaient le silence dans la pièce.

A bout de souffle elle continua ses bisous dans mon cou et caressait mon dos.

J'avais très envie d'elle mais j'avais peur qu'elle regrette, j'avais peur de regretter moi-même.

Megan ne devait pas savoir, je ne voulais pas gâcher la semaine sans être sûr que Nina voulait quelque chose de sérieux avec moi.

J'attendrais d'être de retour et d'aviser avec Nina.

Elle gémissait longuement, mais assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

**_Pov Nina._**

Il enfila sa chemise en souriant, mon cœur battait encore très vite, j'enfilai d'autres vêtements et regardai Ian. On avait fait l'amour, mais maintenant?

_ Ian je…

Il m'embrassa avec douceur et caressa ma joue.

_ S'il te plait, ne me dis pas maintenant que tu regrettes, demain si tu veux, mais pas maintenant.

Je hochai la tête, ca n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. J'allais dire que ca ne devait pas se reproduire tant qu'il était avec Megan.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et Ian replaça une mèche de mes cheveux.

_ Je ne vais pas le dire à Megan, je…je voudrais juste te demander…

_ Pas de problème je me tais. Mais je ne regrette pas. Souris je.

_ Moi non plus. Chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre et referma derrière lui. Je me sentais heureuse, depuis bien longtemps je n'avais pas été si heureuse.

Je descendis à mon tour avec surement un sourire niais.

Ian était seul dans le salon et avait le même sourire sur son visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux? Demanda son frère amusé.

_ On a parlé.

_ Ah ouais c'est sûr! Vos sourires sont explicites! Pouffa Matt.

Ian cessa de sourire et détourna les yeux de moi quand Megan revint près de lui.

Je bouillonnais de colère mais mon bonheur surpassa cette colère quand il tourna la tête refusant son bisou.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre discussion était si longue. Chuchota Matt à mon oreille.

_ Elle était où?

_ Avec moi, dehors, on a rien entendu rassure toi.

_ Ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Demandai-je en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Il me sourit et fit non de la tête.

_ Je sais garder un secret. Me rassura-t-il en préparant le repas.

Je l'aidai puis mis la table.

_ Tu t'entendrais très bien avec mon amie Candice. Souris je.

_ Présente la moi. Répondit il amusé.

_ Pour ça, il faut que tu rendes visite à ton frère.

_**Pov Ian.**_

Megan me demanda plusieurs fois ce que j'avais, la réponse était vraiment évidente. Je venais de faire l'amour avec Nina, visiblement mon frère le savait, et pourtant…pourtant il était quand même en train de continuer à vouloir être un peu trop avec elle. Je me levai pour les rejoindre, tout simplement parce que j'étais jaloux, et que j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

_ Pour ça, il me faudrait une bonne raison! Rit mon frère.

_ Pour moi alors. Répliqua Nina sans m'avoir vu.

_ Venir te voir? Chez mon frère…hmm…l'idée est vraiment très tentante. Répondit mon frère taquin.

Je bouillonnais, mais forcément, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire…

Elle se tourna pour poser l'assiette sur la table et toujours sans m'avoir vu, elle sourit quand mon frère laissa trainer ses doigts dans son dos, il me fit un sourire et se pencha pour poser un bisou sur la joue de Nina.

_ Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que ton frère est là et que tu essayes de le rendre fou, tu te trompes Matt. Pouffa Nina en se tournant vers lui.

Il la bloqua de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se tourner vers moi.

_ Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là. Répondit mon frère.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais reculer. Souffla Nina.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Je ne savais pas si elle répondait à son baiser ou s'il ne l'embrassait pas encore.

_ Matt s'il te plait. Marmonna Nina visiblement troublée.

Je ne voulais pas bouger, j'avais envie de savoir si ca avait assez compter pour qu'elle ne se jette pas dans les bras de mon frère.

Il recula en souriant.

Elle alla chercher une autre assiette et sursauta en croisant mon regard, je devais très certainement avoir l'air jaloux et en colère.

_ Tu viens nous aider? Sourit elle.

_ Oui. Mentis je préférant garder un œil sur mon frère.

Matt se servit un verre de jus de fruit et en proposa à Nina, il lui mit de l'alcool avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle haussa les épaules et trempa ses lèvres dans le verre que mon frère lui tendait.

_ Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu aimes ce mélange.

Ils avaient parlé de ça? Je n'osais pas imaginer de quel autre sujet ils avaient pu parler. J'avais soudain l'impression d'être de trop et ma jalousie me bouffait. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et soupirai quand il leva sa main et qu'il caressa sa joue avec un regard espiègle.

Elle lui sourit et posa un bisou sur sa joue, elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit son verre.

_ Tu veux gouter?

_ Non merci. Grognai-je malgré moi.

_ Dommage pour toi, c'est vraiment bon.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça. Avouai-je.

_ Ah? Ben maintenant tu le sais.

_ Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Insinuai-je.

_ Serais tu jaloux? Chuchota Nina en se penchant vers moi.

Je détournai les yeux sans répondre et elle posa sa main sur la mienne, et elle avait forcément choisi de le faire quand Megan s'installa à côté de moi.

_ Je pensais que vous alliez revenir au salon. Marmonna Megan.

_ On prend l'apéro. Sourit Nina.

_ Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Nina, mauvaise.

Par chance Megan ne répondit pas.

Mon frère eut enfin la politesse de me donner la bouteille et deux verres.

…

La soirée s'était bien passée, nous avions beaucoup ri, et les filles avaient même fait une sorte de trêve ce soir, je n'avais pas entendu un seul commentaire déplacé. Je m'allongeai épuisé, il n'était pas très tard et je regrettais un peu de ne pas être resté en bas avec Nina et mon frère. Il y avait ma mère, mais ça n'était certainement pas ce qui dérangerait mon frère!

Megan s'allongea sur moi sans me prévenir et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_ Pas ce soir. Murmurai-je confus.

Vexée par mon refus elle s'allongea sous la couette et me repoussa quand je passai ma main autour d'elle.

_ Tu fais la gueule?

_ J'en sais rien. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Bonne nuit.

J'ouvris les yeux, je regardai le réveil, il était 4h du matin, j'étais agacé, énervé, vexé, blessé et bien d'autres choses encore.

Je détestais mon frère, j'en voulais à Nina. Mon cœur se brisa en des millions de morceaux. Ca n'avait pas compté pour elle, pas assez en tout cas.

Je soupirai en colère. Je les détestais tous les deux. Ma vie était mal faite quand il s'agissait d'amour!

Megan se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Tu ne dors pas? Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec le bordel qu'ils font? Grognai-je.

_ Et après elle dit que moi je pourrais avoir du respect pour ceux qui ne veulent pas participer! Je lui dirais tiens! Surtout qu'on est chez ta mère!

_ A l'entendre chérie, je crois qu'elle s'en fout.

_ J'entends oui. Soupira Megan. Tu fais encore la tête? Reprit elle après quelques minutes.

_ Je ne te fais pas la gueule, pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Tu ne refuses jamais de me faire l'amour et tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé ce soir, je suis désolée si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal et…je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais…Je regrette vraiment Ian.

_ Non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'étais pas trop bien excuse moi.

_ Je te promets de faire d'autres efforts avec Nina, je ne veux pas que mon agacement envers elle nous éloigne. Tu sais…je tiens beaucoup à toi.

_ Moi aussi. Répondis je troublé.

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et me chuchota un doux « je t'aime ».

Je n'osai pas lui répondre. Je ne pensais pas l'aimer du même amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi.

_ Je ferais en sorte que tes vacances chez ta mère se passent bien, j'essayerai de te faire oublier que ton frère t'énerve. Et…heu…pour Nina…aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Quoi Nina? Demandai-je surpris.

_ J'ai cru comprendre…je ne suis pas en colère mais…tu as l'air jaloux.

_ C'est juste que je connais mon frère et je ne veux pas qu'il la fasse souffrir, et puis c'est ma meilleure amie merde! M'énervai-je.

_ Je sais chéri. chuchota-t-elle.

_ Désolé d'être…

_ Non ce n'est pas de la jalousie d'amour, c'est juste parce que tu as peur que ton frère vous éloigne. N'est-ce pas?

_ C'est ça. Avouai-je.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, Nina tient à toi, ca se voit. Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi juste pour un regard de toi.

_ Ce regard, mon frère aussi il l'a. marmonnai-je.

Elle se mit à rire.

_ Je parle de toi mon amour. Tu as peut-être les mêmes yeux que lui, mais si elle ne fait pas de différence entre ton regard et le sien c'est qu'elle est stupide. Parce que…il la regarde comme s'il savait qu'il finirait par la mettre dans son lit, bon c'est-ce qu'il a fait mais…mais toi…toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu la regardes avec tellement de douceur, parfois j'en suis jalouse tu sais…

_ Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Chuchotai-je.

_ Non…rassure toi.

Elle posa sa tête dans mon cou et posa sa main sur mon torse.

_ Je vais essayer de me rendormir.

_ Bonne nuit Meg'.

…

Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir, il était 8h, cela faisait déjà 4h que je me demandais comment il fallait que je réagisse en voyant Nina. Est-ce que je devrais lui en vouloir? Est-ce que je devais avoir l'air indifférent? Faire comme si je ne savais pas? Avoir l'air blessé?

Les questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, notre moment d'amour me faisait espérer que c'était réel, qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose de plus pour moi à ce moment là. Que je n'étais pas juste « un de plus ».

Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, elle ne ramenait jamais personne, et elle ne sortait jamais sans Candice ou moi. Je n'étais même pas certain que depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à la maison elle avait eu une relation avec un homme.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensais à ce genre de chose, peut-être que j'essayais juste de lui trouver des excuses pour avoir passé la nuit avec mon frère.

Je soupirai et me levai, je préparai mon petit déjeuner et allai sur la terrasse. Je sursautai en voyant mon frère et Nina en train de jouer aux cartes.

_ Vous êtes déjà levés? Demandai-je étonné.

_ On ne s'est pas couché longtemps après toi. Sourit Nina.

_ Bien dormi? Demanda mon frère en souriant fièrement.

_ Ouais.

Nina, concentrée sur son jeu, ignora mon bisou sur sa joue.

_ Tu essayes de faire fondre les mauvaises cartes ou tu vas finir par jouer? La taquina mon frère.

_ Bon ben j'ai perdu. Soupira Nina.

_ Mais non! Regarde! Dis je avant qu'elle ne pose ses cartes.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et frissonna quand je posai ma main sur la sienne, nos regards se croisèrent.

_ J'ai perdu, c'est pas grave, on fait une autre partie? Proposa-t-elle en retirant sa main.

J'étais perdu. Elle n'avait pas le regard d'une jeune femme qui avait passé une bonne nuit avec un homme. Non elle avait juste l'air…vide.

_ Je vais me rechercher un café. Annonça mon frère.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle.

_ Tout va bien? Demandai-je.

_ Oui. Répondit elle sans me regarder.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

_ Ca va je t'assure.

_ Si…si ca n'allait pas…tu me le dirais?

_ Candice me manque. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comme si ca te faisait quelque chose et puis je ne peux même pas l'appeler, elle est avec sa copine et je ne veux pas la déranger. Marmonna Nina au bord des larmes.

_ Hey…ben qu'est-ce qui ce passe? M'inquiétai-je en passant un bras autour d'elle.

_ Oh laisse moi tranquille, je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de pleurer si c'est ce que tu crois. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

_ Laisse nous tranquille Ian, va ailleurs, laisse moi jouer aux cartes avec ton frère. Je t'ai dit que je ne te dérangerais pas, si je suis là c'est parce que ta mère m'a invitée, je m'entends bien avec ton frère, alors vas faire ce que tu veux, mais laisse moi passer de bonnes vacances! S'énerva-t-elle.

Je me relevai en colère. Elle m'en voulait? C'est à moi qu'elle en voulait? Mais c'est elle qui avait passé la nuit avec mon frère! J'avais eu la décence de ne pas coucher avec Megan alors que c'était ma petite amie!

Furibond, j'attrapai mon bol de café qui se renversa et retournai à l'intérieur, elle voulait que je l'ignore? J'allais l'ignorer!

Mon bol explosa dans l'évier sous le regard inquiet de ma mère. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras, un simple geste si réconfortant que je fondis en larmes comme un gosse, dans les bras de ma mère.

_ J'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. Mon ange arrête de pleurer, calme toi.

_ Mais je l'aime…sanglotai-je.

_ Je sais mon cœur, je sais…

Megan hoqueta en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ Oh pardon…je vous laisse.

_ Non c'est bon, reste. Demandai-je.

_ Non je…

Ma mère recula et essuya mes joues avec un sourire fier.

_ Je vous laisse.

Megan me prit aussitôt dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux un long moment.

_ Tu veux en parler? Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ Je saurais écouter si tu en as besoin, même si tu dois me réveiller en pleine nuit, d'accord? Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu as pleuré et je m'imagine les pires scénarios et…

_ Ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai juste fini par craquer, ça aurait fini par arriver de toute façon. Soufflai-je.

_ Ok…je suis un peu rassurée. Ça fait du bien de pleurer quelques fois. Me sourit elle timidement.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et recula.

_ Je peux me servir un café ou tu veux un câlin? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non ca va mieux. Je vais te servir.

Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner pendant que je nettoyais tous les petits morceaux de porcelaine dans l'évier.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila je ne m'attarde pas je n'ai pas le temps. Bises! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook et Twitter les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou! Je ne m'attarde pas, Bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Mariie : File au lit sal'gosse ! (C'est quelques chose que mon père me disait à chaque fois que j'étais malade et que je me levais pour aller voir mes mails ^^)**

**Non je plaisante, merci d'avoir laissé une review alors que tu es malade, repose toi bien, Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Hum….a vrai dire, moi je ne suis pas tout a fait certaine qu'elle est couché avec les deux frères…on verra bien MDR ! Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Tu m'a fais rire « relis le passage plusieurs fois » Voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Melissa ; Nina n'est pas méchante sans raison, on comprendra vite pourquoi elle a régit comme ça t'inquiète pas. Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Angel : Nina est blessé, on comprendra pourquoi ^^ Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 22<em>

_ Il y a un problème avec Nina? Ca fait deux jours que je ne vous ai pas vu vous adresser la parole et j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'évite, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ On s'est engueulé, plus que d'habitude. Soufflai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

_ Oh…oh c'était pour ça…que tu pleurais?

Je baissai les yeux.

_ Elle a du te dire quelque chose qui t'a vraiment blessé. Affirma Megan.

Non elle avait fait quelque chose et ensuite dit quelque chose qui m'avait blessé. Et tout ça en quelques heures à peine.

_ C'est à propos d'elle et ton frère? Demanda timidement Megan.

_ Non. Mentis je.

_ Ok. Tu souris, c'est que tu vas mieux. Me sourit Megan en enfilant son haut.

_ Tu es prête? Demandai-je.

_ Oui je suis prête.

_**Pov Nina.**_

J'étais allongée sur une chaise longue, je n'avais rien envie de faire aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas vu la mère de Ian depuis 4 jours. J'étais pourtant venue parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Ian me laissait tranquille comme je le lui avais demandé. Sauf que son frère avait une petite amie et que du coup j'étais toute seule depuis deux jours. Personne ne pouvait s'en être rendu compte puisque Ian partait tôt le matin avec Megan et revenait tard le soir. Son frère partait dans les environs de 11h et revenait toujours vers 17h.

J'en voulais toujours à Ian. Il m'avait fait l'amour, et quelques heures plus tard il était déjà en train de faire l'amour avec Megan, comme si rien n'avait compté pour lui!

Pour moi ca avait compté, peut-être un peu trop.

Je retournai à l'intérieur, il était 14h. Je lavai mon verre et montai dans ma chambre.

Vers 17 h j'entendis son frère rentrer, je posai mon livre et descendis.

_ Ho…tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria-t-il en posant la main sur son cœur.

_ C'est juste moi. Dis je intriguée par ses yeux rouges.

_ Tu veux faire une partie? Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas joué.

_ Peut-être que tu voudrais parler. Hésitai-je.

_ En jouant? Proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai et il m'entraina dans le salon, il lança le jeu, ca n'était franchement pas amusant, il était ailleurs et j'étais certaine qu'il se retenait de pleurer. J'attendais patiemment en faisant semblant de me concentrer sur le jeu, avec tout ce dont on avait déjà parlé, rien que la première fois où on s'était vu, je savais qu'il oserait me parler quand il serait prêt.

Plus d'une heure sans un mot, je n'avais plus envie de jouer, mais j'avais l'impression que ca lui changeait les idées.

Il se tourna soudainement vers moi; les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je suis désolé! Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Surprise, je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre.

_ Tout est de ma faute! Et je le savais en plus! Mais j'avais envie de sortir avec toi, et puis mon ex et revenue, mais j'ai rien dit…parce que je la connais, et…je savais que ça durerait pas…mais je suis tellement désolé, c'est horrible ce que je vous ai fait, à toi, ou même à Ian, même si je me fous de savoir ce qu'il pense, je vois bien que tu es malheureuse…mon dieu Nina j'aurais pensé avoir ma chance…

_ Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu me parles.

_ De…l'autre nuit, quand tu es montée te coucher…je t'ai entendu remballer Ian…et j'ai tout de suite compris…

_ J'étais saoule, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. Avouai-je.

_ Non…le lendemain matin. C'est moi…enfin…moi et mon ex…que tu as entendu, je suis certain que tu as pensé que Ian était déjà retourné dans les bras de sa nana…et…j'ai vu tes yeux quand tu t'es levé, tu as pleuré…surement toute la nuit…je crois me souvenir t'avoir entendue…Nina pardonne moi…

_ Je ne comprends pas…soufflai-je ayant trop peur d'avoir compris.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ J'étais saoule…et toi…toi tu en as profité…je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le bruit ne venait pas d'en face et toi…tu…

_ Pardonne moi.

_ Tu l'as déjà répété plusieurs fois! Grondai-je.

_ Essaye de ne pas m'en vouloir, ou alors fait semblant…je m'en veux déjà bien assez.

_ Comment oses tu pen…

_ Parce que je te trouve incroyable, et que si mon frère n'est pas capable de voir ça, moi oui…

Je le giflai, ma main était devenue soudainement douloureuse, et pourtant, je le giflai une deuxième fois sous la colère.

_ Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il encore.

_ Et comment est-ce que moi je suis censée m'excuser auprès de Ian dis moi? Sifflai-je.

_ J'irais lui parler.

_ Pauvre crétin ! Si j'ai pensé qu'il… putain de merde, tu te rends compte au moins dans quelle galère tu m'as jetée? Il doit très certainement penser que c'est moi…et maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance.

_ Peut-être que si…souffla-t-il.

_ On verra ça. En attendant laisse moi digérer. Crachai-je avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

…

Je n'étais même pas redescendue pour manger, j'avais faim, mais j'étais trop angoissée. J'attendais que Ian monte. Je savais qu'il était en bas, mais j'étais trop trouillarde pour descendre.

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers, la dernière marche grinça et j'ouvris ma porte. Déçue je la claquai quand je vis le visage surpris de Megan.

_ Elle est encore là celle la?

_ Laisse la tranquille. Demanda Ian surement juste derrière elle.

Je rouvris ma porte et il me dévisagea.

_ Ca va? Demanda-t-il.

Non ca n'allait pas, pas du tout même!

_ On…on peut…parler? Demandai-je devenue très soudainement timide.

_ Heu…oui bien sûr. Accepta-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

_ Hum…pas…pas ici. Demandai-je.

_ Bon ben moi je vais me coucher. Dit Megan avant de l'embrasser.

_ Je ne serais pas long.

_ Non chéri, prends ton temps, je sais que ca te fait souffrir cette situation, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête et redescendit les marches.

_ Où est-ce que tu veux aller? Demanda Ian une fois en bas.

J'enfilai ma veste et pris tout mon temps pour mettre mes bottes. J'en savais rien, je voulais juste marcher.

_ Je sais pas. Marmonnai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre.

_ Je te suis. Chuchota-t-il.

Il faisait complètement noir, je ne voyais pas plus loin que mon bras, un épais brouillard me cachait la vue magnifique que la terrasse nous offrait.

Je n'entendais pas les pas de Ian derrière moi, je me retournai rapidement et vis la lueur de son portable, il était surement en train d'écrire un message, tout en me suivant.

Je continuai à marcher un long moment, je savais qu'il était derrière moi, parce que le seul bruit qui troublait le silence était ses clés et le bruit des vagues.

Je me stoppai, j'avais les pieds dans l'eau, c'était pas très malin, il s'arrêta juste derrière moi.

_ Je me demandais si tu comptais traverser l'océan à pied. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Je reculai et retirai mes bottes, ainsi que mon jean, de toute façon il faisait nuit.

_ Tu voulais parler? Demanda-t-il n'ayant très certainement pas remarqué ce que je faisais.

_ On marche? Demandai-je.

_ On marche depuis 10 minutes déjà.

_ Tu n'as plus envie de marcher? Demandai-je en me tournant vers le son de sa voix.

Ma main frôla son blouson, il était plus près que je ne le pensais.

_ J'accepte de marcher, aussi longtemps que tu le veux, mais dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire. Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

_ Je…j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui…

_ C'est bien, tu aurais envie de faire partager peut-être? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

_ Si tu n'as pas envie de parler avec moi tu n'as qu'à rentrer.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas je rentre, parce que je te rappelle que c'est toi Nina, qui m'a demandé de ne plus te parler. Siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je soupirai, j'avais tout gagné, encore une fois…

Je n'entendais plus que les vagues s'écraser sur la plage. J'étais un peu angoissée. Il faisait si noir que je ne voyais pas l'eau. Je cherchai mon portable pour l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher et bien sûr, je l'avais oublié dans ma chambre! Il allait quand même se rendre compte que j'étais toute seule?

Je fis quelques pas, et me rendis compte que j'étais à moitié déshabillée. Je fis demi tour et me mis à quatre pattes pour chercher mes vêtements.

Je trouvai un objet, qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon jean ou mes bottes. Les clés étaient nombreuses. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas entendu Ian partir.

_ Ian c'est pas drôle. Murmurai-je encore plus inquiète maintenant.

Je me relevai et retirai mon blouson, l'angoisse me donnait affreusement chaud. Ou alors il faisait vraiment chaud.

Je posai les clés dessus et continuai à marcher en cherchant mon jean. Je tournais en rond depuis un moment et ne trouvais plus mon blouson, ni mon jean.

_ Putain c'est pas vrai! Hurlai-je.

Il me semblait entendre quelqu'un se retenir de rire. Terrorisée je ne bougeai plus et écoutai le moindre petit bruit qui m'entourait.

_ Y a quelqu'un? Chuchotai-je.

_ Non y a personne! Chuchota quelqu'un près de moi.

Je poussai un hurlement horrible même pour mes oreilles quand une main se posa sur mon bras.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser toute seule ici? Demanda Ian en appuyant sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

_ J'ai cru oui. Soufflai-je quand il retira sa main.

Il me lâcha et soupira.

_ Tu as perdu quelque chose? Rit il.

_ Mon blouson. Tu m'as pris mon blouson.

_ Je te jure que je n'ai rien pris du tout! Je ne fais que te suivre, ou du moins j'essaye parce que je ne vois rien du tout. Je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti non? En tout cas, si tu cherches ton blouson, je pense que tu en es loin et que maintenant tu ne le trouveras plus. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi? M'affolai-je.

_ Parce que ma très chère Nina, il fait nuit, on voit rien, et la mer monte, et…

_ Oh mon dieu! Il faut trouver mon blouson! M'inquiétai-je.

_On viendra voir demain, je pense que tu ne l'as pas enlever là ou la mer monte parce que je t'ai entendu toucher mes clés, tu aurais été adorable de les récupérer parce que j'ai pas fait exprès de les faire tomber.

_ C'est malin. Soupirai-je.

Je regardai autour de moi et commençai à marcher. Je trébuchai sur un rocher quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Merde! Grognai-je.

Je fis demi tour, son frère m'avait emmenée ici, et c'était une mauvaise idée de rester là si la mer montait.

_ Ian? Appelai-je.

Je sursautais quand une vague s'écrasa sur mes pieds.

_ Ian? Appelai-je un peu plus fort.

Je remontai sur le sable et continuai à courir vers la direction qui me semblait mener là ou j'étais au départ.

_ Ian! Hurlai-je maintenant.

_ J'en sais rien où elle est! Ramène une putain de lampe de poche! Grogna quelqu'un loin devant moi.

_ Ian! Criai-je.

_ Nina? Demanda-t-il.

_ Putain j'ai cru que tu me suivais!

_ Je l'ai retrouvée, mais ramène quand même une lumière. Demanda Ian.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu? Demandai-je quand il raccrocha.

_ Je ne t'ai pas entendue partir. J'étais fou d'inquiétude, tu te rends compte qu'il fait nuit? Me gronda-t-il en colère.

_ Ca va j'ai pas fait exprès! Soupirai-je.

_ T'es pire qu'une gamine Nina! Bordel ca fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle! Cria-t-il.

J'attrapai sa main et il passa ses bras autour de moi.

_ En parlant d'être gamine…

_ Ah ca y est…maintenant que tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, tu veux me parler? Me coupa-t-il.

_ Oui, je suis désolée, ton frère…il m'a expliqué et….j'ai cru…enfin je croyais…mais il m'a dit que c'était pas toi, c'était lui et sa copine et moi j'ai pas fais attention et…

_ De quoi tu parles? Mon frère à une copine? Demanda Ian surpris.

_ Avait, il avait une copine et…moi j'ai cru que c'était toi, je l'ai mal pris, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça…je veux dire…c'était juste comme ça et…ca ne voulait rien dire pour toi…Alors…

_ Pour toi si? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Non pas vraiment. Mentis je.

_ Oh…marmonna-t-il en me lâchant.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Non comme ça. J'ai pensé que…enfin j'ai…non rien…mon frère arrive. Il va t'aider à chercher ton blouson, je rentre.

Il recula et Matt s'approcha de moi. Il attrapa ma main et éclaira Ian quelques secondes.

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés ? Demanda Matt.

_ Pas vraiment. Soupirai-je.

Il tenait fermement ma main en éclairant le sol.

_ Tu étais où a peu près? Demanda-t-il.

_ Près de l'eau je crois. Ou pas très loin, je sais plus. Soufflai-je.

Il m'emmena près de l'eau en continuant à éclairer autour de nous.

_ Mon frère est stupide, et il m'a fait peur en plus. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais peut-être noyée, je n'ai même pas mis de chaussure. Rit Matt.

_ Moi je n'ai plus les miennes. Ris je.

Il éclaira mes pieds et je sentis mes joues rougir quand le faisceau lumineux remonta sur mes jambes.

_ Il me semble que tu avais un jean. Murmura Matt.

_ Avais…je l'ai enlevé pour marcher dans l'eau. Soufflai-je.

_ Tu sais où il est? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ben…pas vraiment…

Il entrelaça nos doigts et se tourna pour remonter sur la plage. Je ne retirai pas ma main, j'avais envie d'être son amie, et puis je n'étais pas gênée, de toute façon, je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait, je le stopperai quand il le faudra.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ On a pas vraiment parlé. En fait…et…il a mal pris ce que j'ai dis, et il m'en veut toujours je crois…et je pense que Megan l'a appelé pendant que je cherchais mon blouson un peu trop loin. Chuchotais je.

_ Il me semble qu'elle l'a appelé; oui.

_ Ah…marmonnai-je.

_ Tiens, je crois que c'est ton blouson.

Je l'attrapai et le secouai, je mis les clés dans ma poche et remontai la fermeture.

_ Tu as froid? Demanda Matt.

_ Un peu. Tu me vois? Demandai-je.

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Parce que je ne vois que la lumière. Ris je.

Il avait presque le même rire que Ian, c'était troublant. Je frissonnai quand il passa sa main sur la mienne pour me la reprendre.

_ Je suis trop direct? Demanda-t-il.

_ Un peu, mais j'aime bien que tu sois direct, au moins je sais ce que tu penses. Avouai-je.

_ Et toi qu'est-ce que tu penses? Murmura-t-il.

_ J'aime ton frère. Affirmai-je.

_ Mais? Il y a un mais non?

_ Oui,…mais lui il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi…je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu sais, j'ai des sentiments réels pour lui, et toi…tu veux juste t'amuser…

_ Peut-être pas. Murmura-t-il.

_ Je veux juste être ton amie. C'est tout. Soufflai-je quand il remonta sa main sur ma joue.

Il éteignit la lumière et je ne sentis plus rien quelques secondes, puis je sentis son souffle sur son visage.

« Les amis ne couchent pas ensemble, Nina! »

C'était ce que Ian avait dit, mais alors, j'étais quoi pour lui maintenant?

Les lèvres de Matt se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les miennes, il sentait la menthe. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant de douceur que lui.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer avec les baisers que Ian m'avait déjà donnés, ou avec ceux qu'il m'avait donnés pendant le tournage. C'était troublant, la ressemblance était frappante. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres avec tendresse, je passai une de mes mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille. Il posa la sienne sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mon cou.

Je l'embrassai avec passion, j'avais l'impression d'être dingue, mais Ian sentait la menthe lui aussi, il avait souvent des bonbons à la menthe, des bonbons que j'adorais lui prendre. Combien y avait il de possibilités pour son frère mange exactement les mêmes?

A bout souffle je reculai et penchai la tête quand il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ma joue, jusqu'à mon cou.

J'étais assez proche de lui pour sentir son parfum, combien y'avait il de chances pour que ce soit Ian et non pas son frère?

Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et s'arrêta.

_ Tu sais mon ange, j'aurais presque pensé que c'était réel. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'est mon frère que tu pensais embrasser. Chuchota Ian.

_ Non…je savais…j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi.

_ Tu mens parfaitement bien, jusqu'où sauras-tu mentir? Murmura-t-il en reculant légèrement.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que mon frère n'est plus là, il m'a donné la lampe et il est parti, mais avant ça, il n'a pas attendu que je sois assez loin, j'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu allais lui dire, ma curiosité m'a mené à quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

_ A quoi? Demandai-je la gorge sèche.

_ Je pense avoir bien entendu. Quand tu lui as répondu ce que tu pensais. Chuchota Ian.

Je me raclai la gorge et mon cœur commençait à s'affoler.

_ Et…

_ Et je pense qu'il faut que je te réponde, ce que j'ai fais d'ailleurs.

Je tremblais d'inquiétude. Il avait répondu quand?

_ J'ai pas entendu. Marmonnai-je.

_ Alors je répète. Chuchota-t-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec moins de douceur et plus de passion.

Il me souleva et m'aida à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, je ne devais pas être trop lourde pour lui parce qu'il me tenait d'une seule main, l'autre était occupée à remonter de ma cheville jusqu'à ma cuisse.

Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait et je m'en fichais complètement. Il me posa un peu plus loin et retira son blouson avant de me pousser doucement dessus, il retira le mien et recouvrit mon cou de baisers.

_ Ian…je…

_ Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du. Dit il en se relevant.

_ Non c'est pas ça, enfin si…mais…tu oublies Megan.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié que je ne suis pas célibataire, mais franchement, je ne vais pas l'appeler et lui dire que c'est fini.

_ Pourquoi pas? Souris je.

_ Je sais que je suis un crétin, mais pas à ce point, bébé.

_ J'aimerais l'entendre. Demandai-je.

_ Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et repartit dans une cadence folle, Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver?

_ Est-ce que…tu l'as mal pris? Demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.

_ Je…non pas du tout je…je me demandais…si je rêvais. Pouffai-je.

_ J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que tu avais couché avec mon frère, mais quand tu m'as dit qu'il avait une petite amie, c'était bizarre, et je me suis dit, si ca se trouve, tu pense que j'ai couché avec Megan, le soir même, et en retour, j'ai cru que toi et mon frère…

_ Je sais. Le coupai-je.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et m'aida à me relever.

_ On rentre? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai…une question. Dis je précipitamment.

_ Laquelle?

_ Hum…tu…tu vas demander à Megan de partir, n'est-ce pas? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Pas…pas ici, s'il te plait Nina, pas ici.

_ Et moi? Murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Attends, je t'en prie, attends.

_ Pas longtemps, je te préviens Ian, j'attendrai pas trois mois.

_ Deux semaines. Souffla-t-il.

Deux semaines…ca allait être les deux pires semaines de toute ma vie ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne demandait pas à Megan de partir, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas donner d'explications à sa mère. Peut-être qu'il voulait être sûr qu'il m'aimait…

Une fois mon jean et mes bottes retrouvés on retourna à l'intérieur, j'avais mal au ventre, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit avec moi qu'il vienne se coucher.

J'allai dans ma chambre, j'avais comme une boule dans la gorge, mon cœur ne cessait de me rappeler que Ian était en train de tromper Megan avec moi, et moi, avec Megan.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et attrapai mon portable pour appeler Candice, elle allait me tuer, mais j'avais besoin d'un conseil, et vite!

* * *

><p><strong>Je me demande bien comment vous allez réagir...J'attend vos réactions avec impatience! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster la suite demain, je ne suis pas là. Bises!<strong>


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolé, ma boite mail a bugué je n'ai plus aucune review =( , Je les ai lu sur mon portable quand je les ai reçu ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon ca fait déjà plus d'une semaine donc s'il y avait des questions importante reposez les moi =) Bonne lecture ! **

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 23<em>

_**Pov Nina**_

J'avais mal dormi, je n'avais d'ailleurs dormi que deux minuscules petites heures, peuplées de cauchemars.

Je me levai, mal réveillée, je me souvenais très bien que Ian m'avait embrassé, et que quelques minutes plus tard il dormait avec Megan. Je lui en voulais pour ça, et Candice m'avait aidé dans ma décision, j'allais lui faire regretter les deux prochaines semaines.

Je n'avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps, mais je n'allais certainement pas le laisser seul avec Megan, certainement pas maintenant.

Pour moi, son baiser avait eu de graves conséquences sur mon cœur, encore plus sur ma tête. Mon cerveau avait travaillé toute la nuit sur comment lui faire regretter. Et j'avais trouvé une idée lumineuse!

_ Salut Matt! Souris je en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ Déjà levée? Sourit il en retour.

Je posai un bisou au coin de ses lèvres, par message, il avait accepté, et aussi insulté son frère de tellement de choses que je ne m'en souvenais pas vraiment, je l'avais même entendu hurler après lui quand il avait reçu mon premier message.

_« Quel crétin! Non mais quel con! Il la mérite pas! Non mais il est con ou quoi? »_

C'était les mots exacts qu'il avait hurlé à 2h03 du matin.

_ Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pas vraiment et toi? Répondis je sous le regard de Ian.

_ Pas trop non plus, je t'ai entendu ronfler.

_ Menteur! Ris je.

_ Non je plaisante, j'ai bien dormi, j'ai rêvé de toi. Chuchota-t-il en souriant.

_ Ah? Vraiment? Demandai-je surprise.

_ Oui. Dit il légèrement rouge.

_ Et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjour? Murmura Ian l'air déçu.

Je posai un rapide bisou sur sa joue, il n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête pour m'en refaire un que je m'installai sur ma chaise. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue, il me servit un café et me sourit en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je la retirai en faisant semblant de m'étirer puis tint mon bol de mes deux mains.

_ Tu veux sortir aujourd'hui? Demanda Ian.

_ Oui je veux bien! Répondit fièrement Megan.

_ C'est…à Nina que je demandais. Marmonna Ian.

_ Non vas y sans moi, ta petite amie a d'autres plans apparemment. Insinuai-je.

Il me fixa quelques secondes.

_ Lesquels? Demanda-t-il évasif.

_ J'ai envie d'aller faire les boutiques. Répondit Megan.

_ J'ai envie de sortir, ca te dit Nina? Me demanda Matt.

_ Oui. Répondis je.

_ Alors dépêche toi.

Je regardai Ian en essayant d'être discrète, malheureusement, il était en train de me fixer, il avait l'air en colère et jaloux et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

_ Tout va bien? Demandai-je.

_ Ouais. Grogna-t-il en se levant rapidement de table.

Il entraina Megan avec lui. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine quand j'entendis leur porte de chambre claquer. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et Matt m'attira aussitôt dans ses bras.

_ Il le regrettera, je te le jure, ok ?

_ J'y arriverais pas, je ne veux pas être avec lui si c'est comme ça. Pleurai-je.

_ Nina, tiens le coup, si tu lui dis que c'est fini, il ne dira jamais à Megan qu'il ne veut plus être avec elle, mon frère est un lâche. Pouffa Matt.

Je pleurai encore plus fort, soit je souffrais, soit je souffrais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

Une fois calmée je montai, suivie de Matt et allai directement dans ma chambre, terrorisée à l'idée d'entendre quoi que ce soit dans celle de Ian.

Matt ouvrit ma porte quand je retirais mon t-shirt.

_ Hey! Grondai-je en sursautant.

_ Désolé. Hum…je…je…c'est…heu…je…tu n'as pas entendu…je…j'ai cru…heu…

Je me retournai et cherchai un t-shirt propre dans ma valise.

_ Je…

_ Tu parles oui ou non? Demandai- je en enfilant mon t-shirt propre.

_ Non…je ressors. Souffla Matt.

Je retirai mon jean et enfilai un short. Une fois coiffée et maquillée je sortis de la chambre. Ian avait l'air d'attendre dans le couloir.

_ Ca va? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Ben oui pourquoi? Demandai-je surprise.

_ Matt est sorti de ta chambre. Marmonna Ian tout blanc.

_ Ben il est venu me parler, mais apparemment il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ca te pose un problème? Demandai-je vexée.

Il me poussa contre le mur.

_ Si ca me pose un problème? Répéta-t-il en colère.

_ C'était ma question.

_ Bien sur que ca me pose un problème, surtout si c'est avec mon frère que tu me trompes. Siffla-t-il.

_ Oh…et toi tu me trompes avec Megan alors c'est pareil. Sifflai-je.

_ Mais pas du tout…attend pourquoi? Tu me trompes avec mon frère? Ca fait même pas deux…

_ Non, c'est toi qui inventes ça. Laisse moi passer, Matt m'attend en bas.

_ Mais…

_ Arrête de te faire des idées, tu crois franchement que je vais rester sage les deux prochaines semaines? Je vais faire comme toi, moi aussi je peux te prendre pour un con autant que tu me prends pour une conne Ian.

_ Ca n'est pas du tout ce que je fais…

_ Soit tu m'aimes, soit tu dégages, c'est clair? Sifflai-je.

Il hocha la tête et recula d'un pas.

_ Et si Megan était dans la chambre et qu'elle t'avait entendu? Rit il.

_ Tu ne serais pas en train de me parler de ton frère si elle était à l'étage Ian. Soufflai-je.

_ Je t'aime ma puce. Murmura-t-il en posant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre.

_ Matt tu es là? Demandai-je en frappant à sa porte de chambre.

_ Ouais. Dit il.

Je poussai la porte et rougis.

_ Heu…j'ai rien vu, je ressors.

_ Non viens, j'ai un souci avec le bouton de ma chemise.

Je m'avançai timidement vers lui et retirai tous les boutons de sa chemise en riant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

_ Tu ne risques pas de mettre ta chemise si tu oublies ce bouton. Dis je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ian nous dévisagea. Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

_ C'est pas…ce que tu crois je…

_ Rends moi mon portable Matt. Cracha Ian froidement.

_ C'est pas moi qui ai ton portable.

_ Megan m'a dit que tu l'as pris.

_ Pas du tout. Oh…ce portable là? Rit Matt en prenant celui sur la table de nuit.

Je reculai et regardai Ian, il évita mon regard, il avait l'air très en colère.

_ Ian…murmurai-je.

_ Pas maintenant bébé. Finis d'habiller mon frère qui ne sait même pas mettre une chemise correctement. Marmonna Ian en ressortant de la chambre.

Matt haussa les épaules quand je le regardai et me sourit en passant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

_ Je sais, tu me détestes, il ne l'a pas mal pris de toute façon. Sourit il.

_**Pov Ian**_

J'allais devenir fou, je ne savais plus comment agir avec Nina, et je ne savais pas à quel jeu elle jouait, en tout cas, il était clair qu'il s'agissait de moi. Peut-être de ce petit "nous" instable.

J'aurais du dire à Megan que c'était fini. J'en avais été incapable, je savais très bien comment elle allait réagir. Je savais très bien comment ca allait finir, je voulais attendre d'être chez elle et lui dire.

Je sentais que les deux prochaines semaines allait me faire mourir d'angoisse.

J'avais passé une mauvaise journée, Megan avait été vraiment très chiante. Je ne supportais plus de me demander à chaque minutes ce que faisait Nina.

J'entrai dans le salon, guidé par leurs rires. Allongée sur le canapé, mon frère au dessus d'elle, ils avaient l'air si proche…et cette fois, il n'y avait rien de faux. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là, j'en étais certain. Elle essayait de le repousser sans cesser de rire alors qu'il la chatouillait encore. Je les regardais quelques minutes depuis la porte du salon.

Nina avait l'air heureuse, mon frère aussi d'ailleurs. Il recula et rougit brusquement en se réinstallant correctement. Nina se remit assise et posa un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Pourquoi tu rougis? Demanda-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête pour la fixer et me pointa du doigt avant de regarder la télé.

Elle se retourna et me sourit.

_ Bonsoir mon cœur. Réussis je à lire sur ses lèvres.

_ Bonsoir. Répondis je en m'approchant.

Elle étendit ses jambes là ou je voulais m'asseoir et mon frère pouffa de rire.

Je sentis la main de Megan attraper la mienne et je compris aussitôt pourquoi Nina ne voulait pas que je sois à côté d'elle.

Mon frère passa sa main dans son dos et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ma jalousie grimpa en flèche sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, sans vraiment le vouloir, je lançai un regard noir à mon frère qui fit rire Nina, à moins que ca ne soit ce qu'il venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qui la faisait rire.

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil et Megan s'installa sur moi. Nina se leva et changea de Dvd elle retourna à côté de lui et il éteignit la lumière.

Je tournai la tête vers eux, curieux. Elle avait à nouveau la tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse, près de son cœur. Lui il avait la main dans son dos et me lança un regard de défi. Je n'allais certainement pas jouer à leur jeu stupide, de toute façon j'avais déjà perdu.

Megan se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou, je penchai la tête appréciant la douceur de son geste. Je sursautai quand elle passa sa main sous mon t-shirt. Nina me tuerait. A moins que je ne sois déjà mort et en enfer. Comment repousser Megan sans la blesser?

_ Pas maintenant, y a mon frère et Nina. Chuchotai-je.

_ Tu crois qu'elle se gêne là? Murmura Megan en me fixant.

Je me tournai brusquement sur moi-même. Non, il ne faisait rien du tout, certes, la main de mon frère sur la cuisse de Nina me dérangeait horriblement mais Nina n'avait pas bougé elle.

_ Arrête Megan, s'il te plait pas maintenant. Chuchotai-je.

Elle soupira.

_ Tu me dis toujours la même chose depuis qu'on est ici, tu es bizarre. Marmonna Megan en se réinstallant correctement.

Je regardai le film, je n'osais pas me retourner pour les regarder. Je les entendais discuter mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, j'étais jaloux, beaucoup trop jaloux, pourtant j'avais confiance en Nina.

Je me tournai discrètement et mon cœur loupa un battement, j'avais l'estomac retourné, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mais je me retenais d'exploser. Ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur le canapé, et ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne voyais pas le visage de Nina par contre je voyais très bien la main de mon frère sur sa cuisse, et la jambe de Nina par-dessus celle de mon frère. Je la haïssais de me faire ressentir autant de choses en même temps et je venais de comprendre. Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être douloureuses.

Elle allait jouer avec mes nerfs jusqu'à ce que j'explose devant Megan et qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas indifférent à Nina ou pire, que je la trompais depuis quelques temps. J'avais peur, si Megan s'en rendait compte ca serait pire et j'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Nina.

Après tout c'était de ma faute.

Tout était de ma faute.

Le film ne m'intéressait plus, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre chose que les chuchotements de leur discussion, j'essayais d'écouter, mais ils chuchotaient trop bas pour que je comprenne le moindre mot.

_ Si le film ne vous intéresse pas on peut changer? Demanda Megan.

_ Non, j'écoute. Répondit Nina.

_ Oui ben moi, te voir à la télé, je m'en fous un peu, je te vois déjà assez souvent comme ça. Grogna Megan.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

_ Ben je m'en fous, j'ai jamais vu ce film. Répondit ma douce.

_ Pfff. La télé dans ta chambre fonctionne? Me demanda Megan.

_ Oui pourquoi? Demandai-je aussitôt.

_ On monte?

Et merde!

_ Heu…ouais…si tu veux. Marmonnai-je.

Megan se leva aussitôt et attrapa ma main pour que je la suive.

_ Ben dis donc, vous pourriez attendre qu'on ne soit plus là. Rit Megan en passant près du canapé.

Je sentais que mes jambes n'allaient pas tenir longtemps.

J'étais certain que je pouvais faire confiance à Nina mais je n'avais jamais eu confiance en mon frère et en ce moment je ne savais pas si Nina voulait me faire subir ce qu'elle subissait ou si elle jouait simplement à essayer de me faire craquer.

Savait elle qu'elle jouait avec le feu?

Je suivis Megan et elle ferma la porte derrière moi. Elle m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Je répondis à son baiser et elle me poussa vers le lit en essayant de retirer mon jean.

_ Non.

Elle me regarda d'une drôle de façon et soupira.

_ Tu as un problème?

_ Peut-être, je vais faire un tour. Soufflai-je en ressortant de la chambre.

_ Tu vas faire un tour, ou tu vas vérifier que ton frère n'est pas en train de coucher avec ta copine? Siffla Megan.

Je me retournai et la fixai, elle était sérieuse?

_ Quoi? Tu crois que j'ai rien compris? Non mais sérieusement Ian, tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote à ce point? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que d'un seul coup tu t'es éloigné, ni remarqué comment elle te regarde? Si tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, je n'y croirais même pas.

_ Je…je sais pas quoi dire. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ne dis rien. C'est mieux. Crois moi Ian, tu ne pourras pas me quitter si facilement. Elle va souffrir, un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure quand je suis là. C'est assez clair?

_ Ne…

_ Je vais le faire, et tu vas me payer cher de m'avoir tromper avec cette salope.

_ Ne l'insulte pas. Sifflai-je.

_ Oh…c'est que tu es amoureux en plus! Se moqua Megan.

_ Vas t'en Megan.

_ Alors la mon chéri, tu rêves! Je vais rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et crois moi, ta petite chérie va pleurer très souvent!

_ Megan s'il te plait, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

_ Non, elle a juste couché avec mon mec. Peut-être deux fois, j'en sais trop rien. Je sais juste que vous n'êtes plus de simple amis depuis quelques jours, et je t'ai entendu pleurer dans les bras de ta mère. Pauvre chou. Rit méchamment Megan.

Elle m'embrassa avec force, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal en la repoussant, je répondis à son baiser sans envie.

_**Pov Nina**_

_ Tu sais, je pense qu'il l'a mal pris. Chuchota Matt.

_ Et moi j'ai mal pris le fait qu'il embrasse Megan devant moi. Chuchotai-je.

_ Il ne peut pas faire semblant très longtemps, il va finir par avoir un geste qui le trahira.

_ Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'embrasser et me dire qu'il m'aimait hier. Soufflai-je.

_ J'ai pensé que tu reculerais quand il est parti. Murmura Matt.

_ En fait, je suis bien installée, mais si ca t'embête…

_ Non pas du tout.

Il me resserra contre lui et je calai ma tête contre son torse.

_ Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ca va mal finir cette histoire.

_ On verra bien. Répondis je en le regardant.

Il me sourit et nos yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps, des larmes dévalèrent peu de temps après sur mes joues. Ian venait de me perdre.

Entre nous, c'était déjà foutu! Je lui dirais dès qu'il descendra, il ne peut simplement pas faire l'amour avec Megan et m'embrasser dès qu'il est seul avec moi. Je ne voulais pas de ça.

Matt me resserra contre lui et me chuchota des paroles qui étaient censé me réconforter. Rien n'y faisait, je pleurais de plus en plus fort. Je n'en pouvais plus, et j'avais terriblement mal.

Comment osait il ?

J'avais envie de me venger, mais c'était mal pour Matt. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas que je me serve de lui de cette façon, et pourtant quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et qu'il essuya mes joues je ne refusai pas son baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! J'attend vos impressions ! =)<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre lundi, Sinon, je pense que la fiction est fini d'être écrite (soit 29 chapitres), j'attend que Mélanie me renvoi les autre chapitres et d'avoir son avis parce que j'hésite un peu. Bises!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bon je ne devais poster le chapitre que cet après midi. Et finalement je vais le poster plus tôt parce qu'entre temps, beaucoup d'entre vous ont surement reçu la review de la personne anonyme et j'aimerais vous dire quelques petits mots.**

_**Mes chères lectrices qui écrive tout comme moi lisez ça !**_

**J'ai reçu une review, plutôt bien écrite, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle ne m'était destinées qu'à moi. La personne sans pseudonyme, n'a pas critiqué ma fiction en elle-même, mais surtout sur ma façon de travailler et mon imagination ! J'ai été vexé je l'avoue. Peu importe si cette personne lis ce que j'écris. Je m'en fou complètement ! J'ai comme tout le monde, parfois quelques doutes sur mon imagination et si ma fic est aussi bien que vous le pensez. Certaine filles pourront vous le confirmer LOL ; Cette personne à osé me faire douter une nouvelle fois! Certes je n'ai reçu que deux reviews de se genre posté deux fois très certainement par la même personne, il n'empêche que recevoir ce genre de review à minuit alors que j'étais fatiguée. Je suis partie au quart de tour, Je HAIS ce genre de personne. Des imbéciles voila ce que c'est! Je tenais à vous dire ceci parce que si vous recevez sa review, ne vous sentez pas visé. Elle l'a écrit à tout le monde, ou presque. Ne vous fiez pas à ce genre de review. Certes c'est surement blessant. Je n'ai pas été blessé mais vexé, C'est normal non? Quand on reçois la review et qu'on a pas vu que la personne l'a laissé à d'autre…enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire. Si vous recevez une review négative sur tellement d'autre positive, n'y pensez pas, ignorez. Faites un tour sur les autres. Si elle n'y est pas…Bon ca m'étonnerai! Il n'y a pas de personne aussi méchante sur ce site xD, si quelqu'un n'aime pas votre histoire, le plus logique serait qu'il ne poste tout simplement pas de review MDR. **

**Hey mais non! Ca n'est pas pour ça que moi je ne poste pas sur vos FIC ! C'est tout simplement que je ne lis presque plus! Entre mon livre que je tente d'écrire et mes fictions, j'ai plus vraiment le temps ^^ Gros bisous à toute et courage! Je suis sûre que vos fic sont toute génial !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Julie : Merci pour ta review, oui bientôt la fin =(, Pour Nina et Ian je ne vais pas te le dire, ce sera la surprise xD. Bises!**

**_ Angel : Merci =) Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Tu m'a fais rire, « j'ai hate de voir, enfin de lire » =) , Voila donc la suite ! J'espère que ca te plaira, Bises!**

**_ Sheyshey : OH ! Tu as découvert l'identité secrète de Megan ! Non je plaisante, oui j'avoue je me sers un peu de la personnalité de Katherine mélanger à quelqu'un d'humain, ca donne une Megan xD.**

**_ Mariie ; Ca va beaucoup mieux merci =) , Non ma chère Mariie, Ian ne sait pas ce qu'il veux, c'est un mec après tout ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, Bises!**

**_ Loulou ; Quand j'ai lu « j'ai envie d'étrangler… », j'ai lu « j'ai envie de t'étrangler ». Je me suis dit, tiens encore une lectrice qui veux me tuer. Mes lectrices ne m'aiment plus MDR . Ah non , C'est Matt et Megan, Oui ta raison, vient les tuer! LOL ; Oui Nina ne se rend pas compte pour Ian, elle pense un peu qu'a elle en se moment, elle souffre tellement qu'elle ne voit pas la douleur de Ian. Matt n'en profite pas vraiment, il tient réellement à Nina. Ian ne dira rien, comme toujours, il encaisse et se tais. Ian ne se révoltera pas. Il l'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de la perdre. Bon j'en ai un peu trop dit je me tais! Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que Ian aurait du le faire tout de suite, mais il avait trop peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Nina. Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Audrey ; Attend, je cherche ton email et je te répond =) xD**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Matt me resserra contre lui et me chuchota des paroles qui étaient censées me réconforter. Rien n'y faisait, je pleurais de plus en plus fort. Je n'en pouvais plus, et j'avais terriblement mal.<em>

_Comment osait il ?_

_J'avais envie de me venger, mais c'était mal pour Matt. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas que je me serve de lui de cette façon, et pourtant quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et qu'il essuya mes joues je ne refusai pas son baiser._

_Chapitre 24_

Il m'embrassa longuement, il n'y avait pas de passion ni de douceur, je savais qu'il voulait juste que je pense à autre chose. Que j'oublie ce que j'entendais.

Son baiser avait un gout d'interdit et j'en voulais plus, je ne savais plus si c'était pour me venger ou si j'en avais envie.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que contrairement à ce que je croyais, les deux frères n'embrassaient absolument pas de la même manière.

Il sursauta et me fit sursauter par la même occasion.

_ Oh pardon! Je ne vous avais pas vus. S'excusa la mère de Ian.

Elle ressortit et il posa sa main dans mon cou.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Non…le coupai-je.

Il me sourit et retira sa main.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sa phrase, je le coupai en l'embrassant, il gémit contre mes lèvres et répondit à mon baiser avec fougue.

Il continua ses baisers dans mon cou puis sur ma gorge pour revenir sur mes lèvres. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée que la mienne, à bout de souffle il redescendit dans mon cou en caressant ma cuisse en cercles imaginaires.

Je reculai, il s'excusa et me laissa me relever. J'allai dehors et inspirai longuement, ici je n'entendais plus Megan.

Matt passa une main dans mon dos et m'attira doucement dans ses bras.

_ Ca ira. Me rassura-t-il.

_ Non, j'aime un homme qui fait semblant de m'aimer.

_ Tu sais que non. Il t'aime, il te l'a dit.

_ Ca ne change absolument rien au fait qu'il est en train de coucher avec elle. Soufflai-je.

Il caressa mes cheveux et murmura qu'il était désolé.

_ Tu veux sortir un peu? Proposai-je pour me changer les idées.

_ Oui si tu veux. Accepta-t-il.

_ Tu veux aller danser? Demandai-je.

_ Heu…si tu en as envie pourquoi pas.

Je le suivis à l'étage, il n'y avait plus de bruit et j'essayais de penser à autre chose. Matt me suivit dans ma chambre.

_ Mais…tu veux aller en boite ou ailleurs.

Je lui souris.

_ Ok, je vais me préparer alors. Sourit il.

Je me changeai, j'enfilai une robe, remontai mes cheveux et me maquillai. Je me regardai dans le miroir, souriante. Je me trouvais assez jolie. Je tournai sur moi-même puis enfilai mes escarpins.

Je redescendis, Matt était déjà prêt, il était coiffé et portait une chemise noire qui lui allait à merveille.

Il répondit à mon sourire et attrapa ma main.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Autant que toi. Répondis je.

À peine arrivés, il se dirigea vers la file d'attente, je fronçai les sourcils. Bon après tout pourquoi pas?

Je le suivis.

_ Rassure moi, tu n'allais pas jouer de tes charmes pour entrer avant les autres?

_ Non, de mon nom. Avouai-je.

_ Oh non allez! C'est plus amusant de faire semblant d'être normal, et puis moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrer avant les autres, je suis un peu n'importe qui. Murmura-t-il gêné.

Je rougis.

_ Ca te gêne de…d'être avec moi?

Il baissa les yeux et changea rapidement de sujet. Ou de compagnie…

_ Hey ! Salut ma belle! Comment tu vas?

_ Très bien et toi? Alors Matt, ca fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin. Continua-t-elle avant même qu'il ne réponde.

_ Oui je sais, j'avais plus vraiment envie de venir dans le coin tu sais…

_ Oui je comprends. Sinon c'est qui celle la? Je l'ai jamais vue, elle n'est pas d'ici ça se voit. Rit elle en me pointant du doigt.

_ Elle s'appelle Nina, c'est une copine à mon frère. Éluda Matt.

Je le fixai, parce qu'il ne me considérait pas comme une amie?

_ Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec toi? Demanda la fille sans cesser de sourire.

_ Ben elle voulait sortir, tu connais mon frère, il ramène des nanas à la maison mais il ne sait pas les occuper. Rit Matt moqueur.

J'étais carrément choquée! Je ne savais pas que Matt était si…con.

_ Alors chéri. Tu es venue pour danser ou pour venir m'en demander? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

_ On peut aller ailleurs Matt? S'il te plait. Couinai-je.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Je serais allé à l'autre bout de la ville si je voulais danser. répondis Matt en m'ignorant.

_ Mais…

_ Ferme la toi. Soupira la fille sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

_ Je m'en vais Matt. Annonçai-je.

_ Ah non, maintenant qu'on est là, on reste! Affirma-t-il.

_ Très bien, moi je vais danser, toi si tu veux rester avec tes amis, ca ne me dérange pas. Dis je agacée.

Je me dirigeai directement vers l'agent de sécurité et je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me dévisagea et me laissa passer.

_ Bonne soirée. Me dit il en souriant.

_ A vous aussi. Répondis je poliment.

J'allai au bar et commandai une boisson.

Mon verre en main, j'allai sur la piste de danse.

J'avais déjà bu quelques verres, je m'ennuyais déjà. Je cherchai Matt, quand je le trouvai enfin il me sourit.

_ J'ai bien cru que je ne te retrouverais pas. Rit il.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et attrapa mon verre qu'il but cul sec.

Il y avait plusieurs amis à lui avec nous, je n'osais pas trop bouger quand un jeune homme tout a fait charmant s'installa près de moi, ou presque sur moi d'ailleurs.

_ T'es qui toi? Hurla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lui donnai mon prénom, mon prénom le faisait rire ?

Je regardai Matt qui haussa les épaules, complètement dans les vapes.

Son ami posa lui aussi sa main sur ma cuisse, c'était une manie ou quoi?

Je repoussai sa main, il comprit mal mon geste et entrelaça nos doigts. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser car j'étais coincée contre Matt.

Je le giflai, ce qui me valut un coup de poing douloureux à la joue.

Personne ne répliqua, je devais être tombée dans un monde parallèle !

Il tenta de m'embrasser, je le repoussai et m'enfuis en courant vers les toilettes.

J'y fus rattrapée par l'amie de Matt que j'avais vue dehors.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas grand-chose, il frappe vraiment pas fort. Sourit elle.

_ Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose! N'importe qui, vous aviez quand même remarquer que je ne voulais pas non? M'énervai-je.

_ Hey chérie, je n'avais rien remarqué avant qu'il ne te frappe. Tiens, prends ça, ca calmera la douleur et évitera un énorme bleu. Dit elle en me tendant un médicament.

Je ne pensais pas que Matt traînait avec des gens non fréquentables, je pris le cachet sans hésiter et l'avalai avec la bouteille d'eau qu'elle me tendait.

_ Merci.

_ Y a pas de quoi, tiens, si tu en veux un autre. Ca ne te fera pas de mal. J'ai l'impression que tu marques vite, ma belle.

Je pris la petite boite transparente qu'elle me tendait, me demandant maintenant si j'avais bien fait d'avaler le premier. Je le mis dans ma poche, ce serait une preuve si jamais elle m'avait droguée.

Elle ressortit en souriant bêtement, je me regardais dans le miroir, je commençais déjà à être rouge. Super.

J'allais avoir un énorme bleu!

Je retournai m'asseoir avec eux, sous le regard très visiblement moqueur des amis de Matt.

_ Où est Matt? Demandai-je.

Ils me pointèrent le bar du doigt.

_ Tu restes avec nous?

J'acceptai et bus le verre que la fille, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, me tendait. Je mourrais de soif!

J'en demandai un deuxième.

Je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression d'être…shootée.

Je tentai de rejoindre Matt, je n'arrivais même pas à poser ma main sur la table, ma tête allait exploser.

_ Hey… tu n'as pas l'air bien. S'inquiéta la fille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné? Demandai-je.

_ Ca va passer, je pensais pas à mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Me rassura-t-elle.

_ Tu m'as drogué?

_ Tu as accepté. Rit elle.

_ Tu as dit que…

_ Je voulais juste que Matt se lâche un peu. Excuse moi. Dit elle avant de s'éloigner.

Je planais complètement et ca n'était pas une sensation agréable!

_**Pov Ian.**_

_ Megan laisse-moi tranquille. Sifflai-je en m'installant au salon.

_ Oh allez, ca lui fera comprendre que tu n'aies pas célibataire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait si mal pris que ça, ils sont sortis en plus. Rit elle.

_ Tu ne comprends rien Megan ! Tu m'énerves!

_ J'ai vu. Oh ca va, c'était pour rire, tu lui diras que je faisais semblant, elle oubliera vite. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu m'as empêché d'aller lui dire. Soufflai-je.

_ Ca ne lui aurait pas fait croire assez longtemps. C'est bon Ian détends-toi, je te rappelle que je suis ta petite amie et que tu m'as trompé! Je pourrais le prendre plus mal que ça!

_ Tu ne l'es plus! Tu vas comprendre quand? Je t'ai dis que c'était fini ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre? Fais tes valises et dégage! Hurlai-je hors de moi.

_ Tu veux vraiment que ca se finisse en dispute? Parce que je peux te le faire regretter Ian!

_ J'en ai rien à foutre Megan, j'en ai plus rien à foutre, par ta faute Nina est très certainement en train de pleurer. Marmonnai-je.

_ Moi j'en ai rien à faire de savoir ce qu'elle ressent, pas une seule fois tu t'es excusé de me faire souffrir, j'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, mais je me retiens.

_ Je suis désolé ok? Je suis désolé d'être tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'aimer comme tu l'aurais voulu! Mais je t'ai demandé de partir hier soir, tu n'as pas voulu, tu voulais des explications? Tu les as. Laisse moi maintenant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin. Je rejoignis mon frère.

_ Elle est où Nina? Demandai-je en voyant la voiture mal garée et vide.

_ Quelque part. Dit il en riant.

_ Vous êtes allés où?

_ Ta copine va bien, elle doit être en train de planer quelque part près de la boite. Et puis j'ai envie de dormir.

Il me contourna mais je le rattrapai.

_ En train de quoi? Tu as dit quoi sur Nina? M'affolai-je.

_ On a croisé ton ex. Elle lui a donné de quoi s'éclater. Je peux te dire qu'elle s'est bien amusée d'ailleurs. Rit il.

_ Mon ex. Répétai-je la gorge sèche.

_ Ouais, tu sais, Amanda.

_ Putain de merde!

_ Ian qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Megan alors que j'empoignais mon frère par la gorge.

_ Quelle boite?

_ Je sais plus. Marmonna mon frère.

Je me rendis seulement compte qu'il n'était absolument pas avec moi depuis le début.

_ Dégage! Dégage ou je te tue! Dégage! Hurlai-je de plus en plus fort en le poussant.

J'avais envie de le tuer!

_ Ian? Nina va bien? Demanda Megan.

_ Non. Surement pas. Viens avec moi.

_ Je ne l'aime pas mais…tu as l'air vraiment inquiet. Souffla Megan en me suivant sans même avoir mis ses chaussures.

_ Monte dépêche toi. Paniquai-je en montant en voiture.

C'était fou qu'il ait pu arriver jusque là dans l'état ou il était.

Megan monta et tremblait de peur.

_ Ian explique moi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Il y a des choses sur moi, qu'il est temps que tu saches.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila =) Alors ca vous à plu? Que pensez vous que Ian a caché? <strong>

**La suite demain =)**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook ou Twitter. Les liens sont sur mon profil. Je le répète encore puisque j'ai eu des nouvelles arrivante sur ma page facebook ainsi que sur Twitter ^^**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé pas de chapitre hier, je me suis chopé une flemmingite aigue ! MDR . Bon voila la suite ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Julie : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment =) Voila la suite ! Bises =)**

**_ Loulou : Merci pour ta review, alors en fait, j'ai pas grand cose à dire puisque tu as tout compris ^^ Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Sheyshey : Merci pour ta review, Merci pour le compliment =) Voila la suite! Bises =)**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite ! Bises**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 25<em>

_**Pov Ian.**_

_Megan monta et tremblait de peur._

__ Ian explique moi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser d'une minute à l'autre._

__ Il y a des choses sur moi, qu'il est temps que tu saches._

_ Lesquelles? Demanda Megan toute blanche.

_ J'ai connu une fille, j'étais jeune et stupide. Notre relation était basée sur les sorties, l'alcool…

_ Quoi d'autre? Murmura Megan les larmes aux yeux.

_ Et la drogue. J'en ai pris pendant deux ans. Je me suis arrêté, j'ai été aidé pour ça. Je voulais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Elle n'a pas changé, je le sais. Je ne savais pas que mon frère lui parlait par contre.

_ Et Nina aussi en prend? Demanda Megan.

_ Non…je ne crois pas…non j'en suis sûr, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle a dû en prendre sans le savoir, ou mon frère l'a peut-être juste oubliée, si ca se trouve elle va bien…

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien Ian.

_ Et si elle en a pris? Si c'est la première fois qu'elle en prend…oh mon dieu…soufflai-je les mains tremblante.

Je roulais vite mais Megan ne me demandait pas de ralentir. Je tremblais de partout et j'imaginais les pires scénarios.

_ Je pensais que cette partie de ma vie ne viendrait jamais me hanter. Elle vient de m'exploser en pleine figure. Marmonnai-je.

_ Ian calme toi, ca n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…et la fille ne devait pas non plus savoir que Nina était ton amie. Ian calme toi tu me fais peur. Pleura Megan.

Je m'arrêtai sur le parking, j'entrai suivi de l'agent de sécurité.

_ Hey vous! Nous interpella-t-il.

Je sortis mon portefeuille et Megan baissa les yeux.

_ Tu as même une photo d'elle sur toi…

_ C'est pas le moment! Grognai-je en sortant la photo de Nina.

Vous avez vu cette fille? Demandai-je.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle est venue ici avec mon frère, mais elle n'est pas rentrée.

_ Votre sœur est dans le bureau. Me dit il en souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas ma sœur. Répliquai-je.

_ Monsieur je vous préviens, votre femme est en mauvais état. On la gardait en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher, on aurait pas fait ça si on ne savait pas qui elle était.

_ Je vous remercie. S'il vous plait, ne dites pas à la presse…

_ Trop tard, ils sont avec elle. Marmonna-t-il gêné.

Je soupirai et il me pointa les escaliers du doigt.

_ Hep! Vous, vous restez là. Dit il à Megan.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur les marches.

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et frappai à la première porte.

_ Nina est là? Demandai-je à l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui venait de m'ouvrir.

_ Je suppose que c'est l'agent de sécurité qui vous a laissé monter?

_ Exact. Affirmai-je.

_ Elle est juste là. Me dit il en poussant la porte dévoilant Nina, très souriante, en train de raconter…ma vie!

_ …et maintenant il sort avec Megan,

_ Megan?

_ Oui, oui, Megan, vous savez la peste!

_ Oui je vois. Sourit la femme.

_ Et il m'a embrassé, on a même fait…

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche.

_ On a fait des crêpes au sucre que tu as dévorées. Des gaufres t'attendent à la maison. Inventais je.

_ Hmmm. Dommage, je sens qu'elle allait nous dévoiler quelques détails croustillants. Sourit la journaliste.

_ Vous profitez de son état, je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez si vous ne dites rien sur ça.

_ Très bien, vous avez un chéquier monsieur Somerhalder?

_ Nina tu la fermes. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je retirai ma main et sortis mon chéquier de ma veste.

_ On a fait l'amour, mais on était pas dans une ferme! Me dit Nina en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh! Je crois que le montant vient de s'élever à un zéro de plus! Rit la journaliste.

Je fixai Megan, à l'entrée de la porte, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Au moins tout le monde sait quel homme tu es. Rit Megan.

_ Meg' s'il te plait, pas maintenant! Marmonnai-je.

Une fois le chèque rempli je lui tendis.

_ Si vous le publiez quand même, je porte plainte.

_ Elle était consentante pour répondre à mes questions, mais tenez, sans documents je n'aurais rien le droit d'écrire, et puis de toute façon, avec ça, je vais pouvoir m'offrir de très bonnes vacances pour une année!

_ Bonnes vacances, moi j'ai autre chose à gérer. Soupirai-je en fixant Nina qui avait l'air en colère maintenant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ Je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi. Cracha-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'elle est là, tu m'as trompée. Siffla Nina.

_ Pas du tout. Murmurai-je.

_ Hey! Je suis peut-être bizarre, mais pas débile! Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fais cette nuit et surtout de la raison pour laquelle je suis là! J'ai embrassé ton frère, na!

_ Quoi?

_ Toi tu as bien couché avec elle. Gronda Nina en pointant Megan du doigt.

_ Tu te fous de moi j'espère! M'énervai-je.

_ Ah non pas du tout! Je suis très sérieuse!

_ On en parlera dans la voiture. Soufflai-je en remarquant que tous les regards étaient sur nous.

Elle prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts en souriant fièrement.

_ C'est ça, on va s'engueuler dans la voiture, comme un couple! Sourit Nina en passant à côté de Megan.

_ Si tu l'dis. Murmurai-je en essayant de me calmer.

Je montai en voiture, Nina avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien contrairement à ce que je craignais.

Elle monta à l'avant puis Megan à l'arrière.

_ Tu as embrassé mon frère? Murmurai-je une fois les portes fermées.

_ Exactement! Affirma Nina.

Contre toute attente, elle avait l'air vraiment très sérieuse.

_ Tu…tu as autre chose à me dire? Marmonnai-je les mains crispées sur le volant.

Je n'osais pas la regarder, j'avais peur de voir qu'elle aurait voulu plus.

_ Un homme m'a embrassé cette nuit, mais je l'ai repoussé. Sinon, je crois pas. Ou alors je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Je ne sais plus trop.

La gorge sèche je démarrai. Une fois sur la route, elle lâcha la bombe qui fit exploser mon rythme cardiaque.

_ Si tu te demandes si j'ai aimé embrasser ton frère, ça n'était rien comparé au moment où on a fait l'amour.

Son sourire idiot me fit mal au cœur, sa moue boudeuse me donnait envie de l'embrasser, et pourtant…je la détestais en cette seconde.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement sur le bas côté. Megan se fit toute petite à l'arrière, je me tournai vers Nina.

_ Répète. Ordonnai-je.

_ Quoi? Demanda Nina surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon frère? Sifflai-je.

_ Je l'ai embrassé hier. Répondit Nina en reculant contre la vitre.

_ Rien d'autre? Demandai-je énervé qu'elle réussisse à me faire voler toutes mes émotions en éclat d'une seconde à l'autre.

_ Je sais plus.

_ Putain de merde! Tu as couché avec Matt ou pas? Criai-je.

_ Non…non j'ai pas fait ça…

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit…

_ Parce que tu m'as trompée! Tu sais ce que ca fait? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer une seule seconde ce que ca fait de t'entendre coucher avec une autre? Hurla-t-elle en larmes.

_ On a rien fait contrairement à toi! Hurlai-je maintenant.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Souffla Nina.

_ Elles sont où? Je connais très bien Amanda. Elle te les a mise où? Demandai-je en fouillant ses poches.

Elle me repoussa brutalement mais je repoussai ses mains.

_ Tu me fais mal…murmura-t-elle quand je fouillai les poches de son jean.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre Ok? Criai-je.

Elle se laissa faire en pleurant. J'ouvris brutalement sa veste, arrachant trois des boutons, et fouillai l'intérieur de ses poches.

Je trouvai la petite boite et l'enfonçai dans ma poche.

_ C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça. Siffla Nina.

_ Et toi la dernière fois que tu me trompes! Crachai-je en reprenant la route.

Une fois à la maison, elle sortit de la voiture et courut jusque dans sa chambre.

Je montai et vis la porte de mon frère claquer. J'entendis très nettement le verrou. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Nina. Vide forcément.

Je n'entendais rien provenant de la chambre de mon frère.

_ Nina? L'appelai-je.

_ Tu la fermes! Tu la fermes! Hurla soudain Nina.

_ Nina calme toi. Demandai-je.

_ Je vais pas me calmer! Jamais je me calmerai! Pauvre connard tu sais ce que tu m'as fait?

Je ne savais absolument pas si elle me parlait à moi ou à Matt.

Megan posa sa main sur mon bras et me tendit la clé de notre chambre.

_ Tu mérites pire que la mort Matt! Hurla Nina quand j'ouvris la porte.

Si je ne l'avais pas entendu crier après mon frère, j'aurais pu penser qu'ils étaient juste intimes, assise au dessus de mon frère, une de ses mains retenant la sienne au dessus de sa tête, l'autre…sur sa gorge!

_ Tu vas l'étouffer. Nina lâche le. Demandai-je.

_ C'est pas de ma faute…Nina je te jure que je savais pas. Souffla mon frère.

_ J'en ai rien à faire, tu savais ce qu'Amanda prenait, tu devais bien te douter que je te faisais confiance.

_ J'ai été con, pardonne moi. Nina s'il te plait.

Elle ne devait pas serrer fort parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de difficultés à respirer.

Ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'étais là.

Elle se pencha et juste avant de toucher ses lèvres elle s'arrêta.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que ca fait Matt? Murmura-t-elle presque tendrement.

_ De quoi tu parles? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa, je voyais très nettement qu'il n'y avait rien de doux dans son baiser, il tentait de ne pas y répondre. Les doigts fins de mon amour blanchissaient alors qu'elle était en train de les serrer autour de la gorge de Matt.

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Nina et la fis descendre jusqu'à sa main, elle la desserra avant que je ne la prenne et recula.

Mon frère reprit de l'air et Nina lui griffa la joue. Il siffla de douleur et comme elle avait libéré ses mains il la repoussa.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je voulais? Hurla Matt.

_ Et toi? Tu crois vraiment que je voulais en prendre? Avoir l'impression d'étouffer alors que tout ton corps te dit que tu vas bien? Quelle sensation ca t'a fait Matt?

_ C'est douloureux. Murmura Matt.

Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais en tout cas, ils avaient l'air de très clairement le savoir eux.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Dis je.

_ Toi la ferme je t'ai dit. Me siffla Nina.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, elle me repoussa brusquement et se releva.

Matt la suivit et me lança un regard d'excuse.

_ Nina attends. Souffla-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Sous mon regard choqué, il osa la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, avec une douceur absolue, il l'embrassa sous mes yeux. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de mon amour, elle recula et posa sa tête sur son torse.

_ Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener la bas. Pardonne moi.

_ C'est bon…je vais bien. Murmura Nina en enroulant ses mains autour de la nuque de Matt.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdue, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Je sentis les larmes sur mes joues lorsqu'elles glissèrent sur mes lèvres. Nina tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa si froidement que d'autres larmes roulèrent encore plus vite.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'elle ne me regarde plus comme elle regardait Matt. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle refusait que je la touche alors qu'elle acceptait volontiers les mains de mon frère dans le bas de son dos. Trop bas d'ailleurs.

_**Pov Nina.**_

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu. Chuchota Matt.

Je fis oui de la tête et il m'entraina sur son lit.

_ Matt il va me haïr. Soufflai-je.

_ Alors tu devrais aller le voir.

_ Mais j'ai eu si mal hier…

_ Je sais mon ange…je sais…

_ Il a dit qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Continuai-je.

_ Est-ce que tu le crois? Murmura Matt en s'allongeant contre moi.

Je fis non de la tête, j'avais très bien entendu Megan, je ne le croirais jamais.

_ Il a peur. Me dit il.

_ J'ai vu…mais il m'a peut-être perdue. Chuchotai-je.

_ Non. Tu l'aimes.

_ Peut-être…mais je ne peux pas faire comme si…

_ Comme si quoi? Demanda Matt surpris.

_ Comme si je n'avais pas souffert depuis qu'il m'a fait l'amour.

Il me serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

_ Je comprends.

Je passai ma main dans son dos et callai ma tête contre son torse.

_ Je te déteste, tu le sais? Demanda- je.

_ Je sais. Répondit il.

J'ouvris les yeux vers 17 h. Une main douce caressait mon bras. J'étais toujours bien installée contre Matt.

Je me tournai et vis Ian, les yeux brillants de larmes et le teint pâle.

_ Oui? Murmurai-je.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Laisse le dormir. Chuchotai-je en me levant.

Je posai ma main sur ma tête, ouch !

_ Ca va? Demanda Ian.

Je fis non de la tête et le suivis dans ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et voulus l'attirer dans mes bras mais il refusa.

_ Nina…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demandai-je surprise.

_ C'est fini Nina. Souffla-t-il.

_ Avec Megan? Demandai-je en souriant.

_ Megan est partie tout à l'heure, je l'ai emmenée à l'aéroport.

Je voulus l'embrasser mais il me repoussa, je tombai lourdement sur mon lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Demandai-je choquée.

_ Je voulais m'allonger avec toi, quand je suis venu dans ta chambre…il essuya ses yeux et me fixa froidement avant de reprendre. C'est soit moi, soit mon frère, pas les deux.

_ Non mais ca va Ian. Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais! Dis je blessée.

_ Je sais. Mais…

_ Mais j'ai dormi avec lui. Finis je à sa place.

Il hocha la tête et fit un pas pour sortir de ma chambre.

_ Ian…commençai-je en attrapant sa main.

_ Je te jure Nina…je ne t'ai pas trompée…je te le jure. Même si tu ne me crois pas. Souffla-t-il.

_ Je te crois. Viens là. Demandai-je en tirant sur sa main.

Il lâcha ma main, posa un bisou sur mon front et sortit de ma chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! La suite demain =), Bises!<strong>


	26. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolé pour ce retard j'ai eu un week end très chargée et j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster les chapitres manquants et encore moins de répondre aux reviews. J'ai donc répondu aux reviews anonymes, après avoir posté les chapitres j'irais répondre aux inscrits. Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite, j'espère que tu pourra la lire. Bises!**

**_ Julie : Merci pour les compliments, ca me fait plaisir =) , Sinon, la prochaine fiction je dirais dans quelques semaines mais ca ne sera pas une NIAN, j'essayerai d'en écrire une autre, rassure toi =) Bises!**

**_ BellaLara : Oui Megan est partie pour de bon =) , Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira =), Je pense que oui ^^ Bises!**

**_ Angel : Merci pour ta review, je te promet que la suite te plaira. Enfin j'espère LOL Bises!**

**_ Sheyshey : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir Merci =) , Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Melissa : Voila la suite =) J'espère que ca te plaira, Bises!**

**_ Loulou : Ian ne dira rien de tout ce que tu as dit, désolé. Tout ce qu'il veux c'est d'être enfin heureux avec Nina. Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Voila la suite =) Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 26<em>

_**Pov Ian.**_

Je retournai dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, je m'en voulais d'avoir refusé de rester avec elle. J'ouvris sa porte, elle s'était déjà rendormie.

Je refermai et mon frère sortit au même moment de sa chambre.

_ Elle va bien? Murmura-t-il.

_ A ton avis Matt? Grognai-je.

_ Je…

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

Je me relevai, fis trois fois le tour de ma chambre et me remis assis sur mon lit.

Je n'aurais jamais du céder à la tentation ce matin! Je me levai, me dirigeai vers ma veste puis fis tourner la boite entre mes doigts après l'avoir sorti.

D'un clip, je l'ouvris et souris. J'en avais pris ce matin, personne n'avait rien remarqué, personne ne remarquerait rien si j'en prenais encore.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Je me levai, j'avais beaucoup dormi, je me sentais mieux, j'allai directement prendre une douche. Une fois propre je m'habillai puis descendis à la cuisine.

J'avais l'impression que personne n'était là.

_ Il y a quelqu'un? Demandai-je.

Je me préparai un repas, j'avais très faim et je ne savais pas quand est-ce que les autres rentreraient.

_ Tu as bien dormi? Me sourit la mère de Ian.

_ Oui merci. Souris je.

_ Ca va?

_ Je crois que oui. Répondis je.

_ Je suis rassurée alors! Dit elle en s'installant en face de moi.

_ Ils sont où? Demandai-je.

_ Matt est à la plage et Ian est sorti voir des amis.

Je hochai la tête.

_ Il rentre tard ? Demandai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas du tout, j'ai un diner ce soir, je rentrerai tard. Ca ne fait rien?

_ Je vais aller voir Matt, bonne soirée.

_ A toi aussi Nina. Sourit elle.

Une fois mon repas fini, je fis la vaisselle puis sortis. Je rejoignis Matt sur la plage, il regardait l'océan, les pieds dans l'eau. Je ne voulais pas le déranger mais je l'entendais pleurer. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il entrelaça nos doigts sans me regarder.

_ Tu veux parler? Murmurai-je.

_ Non.

Je regardai son visage, sa lèvre était en sang et une marque rouge apparaissait sur sa joue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? M'inquiétai-je en attrapant son visage pour qu'il tourne la tête vers moi.

_ C'est rien. Me rassura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

_ Non ca n'est pas rien! Tu t'es battu? Demandai-je inquiète.

_ C'est rien. Répéta-t-il.

_ Qui t'a fait ça?

_ C'est mon frère. Souffla-t-il.

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, surprise.

_ C'est Ian qui t'a frappé? Murmurai-je.

_ J'ai qu'un seul frère. Rit il en essuyant ses yeux mouillés.

_ C'est à cause de moi? Demandai-je timidement.

_ Non. C'est à cause de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Je suis tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie et je t'ai emmenée dans un endroit peu fréquentable et il me l'a fait payer. Mais ca va. Ma mère nous a séparés et a demandé à Ian de sortir.

_ Oh…

_ Il n'a rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Non je…je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment…enfin…un peu mais…

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Tu as mangé?

Je hochai la tête.

_ Dommage, je t'aurais invitée au restaurant. Tu veux faire quelque chose?

_ Bronzer, mais y a plus de soleil. Ris je.

_ Demain alors. Sourit il.

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, c'était pas plus mal! Je n'oserais jamais lui demander des explications sur ses sentiments par contre!

…

Ian n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours, il ne répondait pas à mes appels, il m'avait juste envoyé un message « je vais bien. »

Mouais. Mais je ne savais pas où il était !

Matt n'avait plus qu'un bleu à peine visible. Il faisait tout pour me faire oublier que Ian n'était pas revenu.

Nous étions sur la plage, il me mettait de la crème dans le dos pendant que je lisais mon livre.

_ Tu penses que tu vas faire la crêpe toute l'après midi?

_ Je pense que je vais finir mon livre. Ris je.

_ Bon ben tu m'aides pour mon dos? Demanda-t-il.

J'acceptai, il se mit assis dos à moi, une fois la crème mise, je me rallongeai aussitôt.

_ Ben dis donc, tu es pressée de le finir ton livre?

_ Hm hm. Marmonnai-je plongée dans ma lecture.

Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur mon épaule et descendit jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Il remonta lentement me faisant frissonner.

_ Matt arrête. Couinai-je obligée de relire trois fois la dernière phrase.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur l'épaule en continuant de faire courir ses doigts sur ma peau. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête vers lui, des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre. Je pinçai mes lèvres, me retenant de sourire.

_ Arrête de te retenir. Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je te rappelle que je sors avec ton frère. Marmonnai-je.

_ Il ignore tes appels, et ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait dormi dehors. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Il ne me ferait pas ça. Continuai-je.

_ On verra bien quand il rentrera.

Il retira sa main de mon dos et s'allongea contre moi, faisant semblant d'être intéressé par ce que je lisais.

_ Tu me déconcentres. Marmonnai-je absolument plus concentrée sur ma lecture.

_ Dommage. Rit il en posant un autre doux bisou sur mon épaule, il continua jusque dans ma nuque et revint sur mon omoplate.

_ Matt. Soupirai-je.

Il releva la tête et rougit quand je me tournai légèrement vers lui.

Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et souris en me relevant pour courir jusqu'à lui.

_ Tu es enfin rentré! Comment tu vas? Demandai-je en passant mes mains autour de lui.

Il ne me rendit pas mon étreinte, gênée je reculai.

_ Ca va? Demandai-je.

_ Ouais. Et toi? Répondit il comme s'il n'avait pas envie de me parler.

_ Heu…oui…oui je vais bien. Murmurai-je.

_ J'ai faim. Reprit il en ignorant la main de son frère.

Je regardai Matt confuse.

_ Je…je vais chercher mes affaires, j'arrive. Dis je à Ian.

_ Non c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour manger. Répondit froidement Ian.

Je clignai des yeux. J'étais endormie et je faisais un cauchemar ca n'était pas possible!

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça? Grogna-t-il.

_ Ben je…je sais pas…je m'attendais…j'en sais rien…que tu m'embrasses ou…que tu me prennes dans tes bras…n'importe quoi…une claque si tu veux…mais…que tu sois presque en train de faire comme si je ne comptais pas…

Il leva la main comme s'il allait me gifler et enroula ses doigts autour de ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je repassai mes mains dans son dos, peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas su comment réagir.

Il sentait un parfum que je ne connaissais pas. En tout cas, il ne sentait pas le parfum d'homme. Je reculai et regardai attentivement son visage.

Il était pâle mais ses lèvres étaient par endroit, pleines de rouge à lèvre. Son cou était marqué d'un suçon et ses yeux étaient rouges.

_ Tu as…heu…dormi où? Murmurai-je.

_ Chez ma copine pourquoi?

_ Ta…copine? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Matt agrippa mes doigts avec force. La douleur de ma main n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur.

_ Oui, ma petite amie. Ca veut pas rien dire copine à ce que je sache. Pouffa Ian comme un gamin.

_ Ben…c'est que…c'est moi…heu…enfin je croyais que…je sais pas je…

_ Bon quand tu te décideras à aligner plus de trois mots tu viendras me parler, on est dans la cuisine. Je suis juste venu vous dire que je suis rentré. Dit il froidement en faisant demi tour.

_ On? Couinai-je en regardant Matt.

Il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé. Souffla Matt.

_ Non c'est rien. Mentis je en retournant à mes affaires.

Je m'allongeai sur mon drap de plage et repris ma lecture.

_ Nina qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Matt.

_ Je vais me réveiller, c'est pas grave. Soufflai-je.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et soupira.

_ Comme tu veux, si tu comptes faire comme si ca n'était pas vrai, c'est ton choix. Mais Ian est bel et bien revenu avec une nana.

Je fermai mon livre, claquant les pages et fixa Matt.

_ Je vais la tuer! Sifflai-je en me relevant.

Je retournai à l'intérieur en courant et une fois dans la cuisine je me figeai.

_ Amanda. Crachai-je.

_ Oh Nina! Comment tu vas? Sourit elle en commençant à manger.

Je ne répondis pas. Ils avaient l'air si…proches. J'en avais l'estomac retourné.

Je m'installai en face d'eux.

_ Ca va? S'inquiéta Ian.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, c'était un cauchemar, ca n'était pas possible que tout ca m'arrive.

Je relevais la tête.

_ Tu…tu…

_ Il me semble t'avoir demandé quelque chose tout à l'heure. Rit Ian moqueur en allumant sa cigarette.

_ Tu prends de la drogue? Hurlai-je.

_ Ba ouais. Ça te pose un problème? Rit il.

J'en tombai de ma chaise. Ou alors je venais de m'évanouir. Parce que quand j'ouvris les yeux, Matt me souriait tendrement et il était allongé à côté de moi, dans son lit.

_ Je me suis endormie longtemps? Demandai-je.

_ Quelques minutes, mais j'appellerais plutôt ca, faire un malaise.

_ Je ne dormais pas. Devinai-je.

Il fit non de la tête et caressa ma joue.

_ Je veux rentrer. Murmurai-je.

_ Je…je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Souffla-t-il.

_ Tu ne vas pas me garder ici, je veux partir. Sanglotai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

_ S'il te plait Nina. Reste avec moi. Chuchota Matt.

_ Tu oublies que je te déteste Matt. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Pleurai-je.

_ Pourtant c'est à chaque fois dans mes bras que tu te réfugies. Dit il légèrement amusé.

_ Parce que je te fais confiance, et je suis conne parce que tu es pire que lui et…

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, je pleurais trop fort pour réussir à dire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais toujours en maillot de bain, contrairement à Matt qui s'était habillé. Il en profitait pour caresser mon dos.

_ Nina calme toi. Chuchota Matt.

_ C'est de ta faute. Répétai-je.

_ Je sais…

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

_ Et…et…je n'en prends plus Nina. J'ai arrêté, je n'en prenais plus depuis des mois. J'étais juste saoul la dernière fois.

Je hochai la tête contre son torse et me resserrai contre lui lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit.

_ Désolée, je me suis trompée de chambre. S'excusa Amanda en refermant la porte.

_ Rentre avec moi. Demandai-je.

_ Je dois reprendre le travail. Souffla Matt.

_ Je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule. Murmurai-je.

Il soupira et posa un bisou sur mon front.

_ On en parle demain, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête, il se leva et me tendit la main.

_ On va finir de bronzer ou pas?

Je hochai encore la tête et le suivis.

Je m'arrêtai au salon, Amanda était assise sur Ian et ils s'embrassaient, j'avais bien l'impression qu'il ne pensait plus du tout à moi. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui.

Je remontai et fis mes valises alors que Matt m'attendait dehors. Non je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je devais penser à moi, j'allais souffrir sans cesse si je restais.

J'attrapai mon portable et réservai un billet d'avion. 2h du matin. Génial. J'appelai un taxi. Je ne dirais rien à Matt et ferais comme si de rien n'était, je partirais sans prévenir.

Je le rejoignis. Il me tendit mon livre en souriant.

_ Alors…tu me racontes de quoi ca parle ton livre?

Je fis non de la tête et m'allongeai.

Il posa sa tête sur ses mains alors que je tentais de reprendre ma lecture. Incapable de me concentrer je regardais Matt plongé dans ses pensées.

_ A quoi tu penses? Demandai-je.

_ A tout ce que j'ai gâché.

_ Ca n'est pas de ta faute.

_ Tu ne cesses de me répéter que c'est de ma faute pourtant, et tu as raison, j'ai eu tort, tout le temps.

Il n'avait pas tort pourtant la.

_ J'essayais juste de te remonter le moral. Dis je.

_ Je devrais te laisser partir. Souffla-t-il.

Ben de toute façon j'allais partir, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas!

_ Je préférerais. Répondis je.

_ Mais si tu pars, je ne pourrais pas réparer mes erreurs, parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu restes chez lui.

_ J'en sais rien pour l'instant. Avouai-je.

_ Tu veux juste t'éloigner et je te comprends. Bien sûr que je te comprends. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens maintenant mais…je comprends.

_ J'ai compris que tu as compris, j'aimerais lire. Marmonnai-je.

_ Nina…commença-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, de toute façon je n'arrivais plus à lire.

_ Oui Matt? Demandai-je puisqu'il ne continuait pas.

_ Non rien.

Je regardais vers la maison, ils étaient sur la terrasse, ils devaient très bien nous voir parce qu'on était pas très loin.

Matt posa timidement sa main dans mon dos. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, faisant comme si je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Puisque je ne bougeais pas, il releva sa paume et laissa trainer ses doigts dans mon dos. De la même manière qu'avant que Ian n'arrive.

Il me regardait lire, je le savais, il continua pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures.

_ Tu sais Nina. C'est plus facile de lire quand on tourne les pages. Chuchota doucement Matt.

_ Je sais. Dis je en tournant ma page.

Je fis semblant de lire. Je survolais les mots plus que je ne les lisais. Je devais faire semblant depuis un long moment car j'avais déjà tourné une centaine de pages.

Matt se pencha et posa un bisou sur mon épaule.

_ Arrête de faire semblant de lire, tu tournes les pages trop vite. Ca fait une heure que je t'observe. Rit il.

_ J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose. Répondis je.

_ Autre chose? Répéta-t-il étonné.

_ Oui, autre chose que ta main. Expliquai-je.

_ Je t'embête? Demanda-t-il gêné.

_ C'est justement ce qui me pose problème. Soupirai-je.

Il retira sa main.

_ Ca me pose problème parce que ca ne m'embête pas. Continuai-je.

_ Oh. Il reposa sa main dans mon dos en souriant.

Alors je continue. Sourit il.

Je hochai la tête et pouffai de rire.

_ Je suis stupide. Tellement stupide! Pleurai-je soudainement.

_ Hey ben alors? S'étonna Matt en m'attirant contre lui.

_ Non c'est rien, ca va passer. Le rassurai-je.

…

J'aurais passé une excellente après midi si Ian n'était pas revenu. Je m'installai dans l'avion, et soupirai.

Je m'éloignais enfin de mon enfer.

Je savais que quelqu'un m'avait entendu partir parce que la lumière du couloir s'était allumée et que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte quand j'étais montée dans le taxi. J'avais reçu plusieurs messages mais je n'avais pas regardé mon portable.

Je m'endormis rapidement, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je n'allais pas tarder à arriver.

…

_ Hey Nina! Je ne savais pas que tu revenais si tôt! S'étonna Zach dans la cuisine.

_ Tu peux m'aider? Demandai-je en tirant lourdement ma valise derrière moi.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Il m'aida à monter mes affaires. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me blottis dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes.

_ Raconte moi…chuchota Zach.

_ Il…ce sont deux connards. Pleurai-je.

_ Bon ben ca s'annonce encore plus mal que je ne le pensais.

Je lui racontai en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à plusieurs reprises j'ai bien cru qu'il allait prendre le premier avion pour aller tuer Ian.

…

Installée dans le salon avec un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains je regardais la télé.

_ Ca va Nina? Demanda Zach.

_ Oui. On est quel jour? Demandai-je.

_ Ca fait déjà trois jours que tu es rentrée donc…dimanche soir. Pourquoi?

_ J'ai envie d'appeler Candice mais…

_ Elle est au téléphone justement. Sourit il en me tendant le téléphone.

_ Allo? Couinai-je.

_ Oh ma chérie! Je suis tellement désolée de tout ça, je suis dans le taxi, j'arrive. D'accord?

_ Non…non ne rentre pas à cause de ça. Il y a Zach de toute façon.

_ Ben trop tard, je suis arrivée à l'aéroport. J'arrive je te le promets! De toute façon, je ne suis pas toute seule. Rit elle.

_ Je suis heureuse pour toi alors. Répondis je.

_ Tu vas voir, on va vite partir d'ici et on va reprendre une belle vie parfaite, tu es d'accord?

_ Pas…pas tout à fait. Me surpris je à dire.

_ Bon ben on va juste reprendre une belle vie parfaite et foutre Ian dehors! Rit elle.

_ De toute façon il n'est pas prêt de rentrer. Dis je.

_ Hm…bon…je dois te laisser, je rentre.

_ A tout à l'heure alors; heu demain. Ris je.

Son rire m'avait manqué, il me donna envie de sourire, elle raccrocha et je soupirais d'aise.

_ Ça va aller, ça ira…elle rentre.

_ Je lui ai demandé de revenir. Avoua Zach.

_ Merci. Souris je en lui faisant de la place.

* * *

><p><strong> Voila ! Je vais tout de suite posté la suite, j'espère que j'aurais quand même vos impressions sur ce chapitre Bises!<strong>


	27. Chapitre 27

**Voila la suite! Bonne lecture! Merci Melissa pour ta review =)**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 27<em>

_**Pov Candice.**_

Pauvre Nina, elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à avouer à Ian qu'elle l'aimait, et lui c'était vraiment…

Il décrocha enfin.

_ Salut. Dis je froidement.

_ C'est qui? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est Candice. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend? Demandai-je aussitôt.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Tu sais où est Nina? Ou comment elle va? Continuai-je.

_ Elle va mal, autant que moi surement. Et elle est partie depuis quelques jours, j'ai voulu la retenir mais…elle ne s'est pas retournée. Je lui ai envoyé plein de messages mais elle n'a pas répondu.

_ Attends, attends. C'est Ian là? Demandai-je.

_ Ben oui. Rit il.

_ Heu…tu vas bien? Marmonnai-je surprise.

_ Non. J'ai fait une connerie Candice.

_ Ben ça je le sais! Répliquai-je.

_ Non. Une grosse connerie.

_ Je le sais! Repris je.

_ Ah…elle te l'a dit?

_ Non Zach m'a raconté. Je rentre là. Tu ferais pas mal de remettre ta vie en ordre Ian, tu fais n'importe quoi avec elle.

_ Mais je le sais! Mais…elle m'énerve!

_ Hein?

_ Nina, elle m'énerve, sérieusement, elle flirte avec mon frère, j'ai mal réagi et…je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu et…et maintenant je suis…complètement perdu.

_ Ce serait bien que tu vires Amanda pour commencer.

_ C'est fait. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Vraiment? Demandai-je étonnée.

_ Oui. J'ai pas envie de redevenir ce type qui ne vaut rien et…j'ai fait du mal à Nina elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

_ Ça c'est certain. Tu es où là?

_ Près de chez moi, à l'hôtel pour être exact. Je n'ose pas y aller. Avoua-t-il.

_ Oh…heu…ben…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…tu devrais éviter d'y aller, je vais lui parler et te dire ce que tu dois faire ok? Je suis carrément surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu te rendrais compte de tes conneries.

_ Il faut remercier mon frère. Marmonna Ian.

_ Il est avec toi? Demandai-je puisque j'entendais quelqu'un derrière.

_ Oui. Il me surveille. Pour pas que j'en reprenne tu sais.

_ Ok. Passe le moi.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut quand l'alarme se déclencha, elle s'arrêta peu après.

_ C'est qui? Hurlai-je en dévalant les marches.

_ Du calme c'est moi, j'ai mal fait le code. C'est bon c'est rien. Me rassura Candice.

_ C'est Candice? Demanda Zach en descendant lui aussi.

_ Oui! Criai-je en prenant Candice dans mes bras.

Son amie était aussi belle qu'elle.

_ Bonjour. Souris je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_ Désolée pour toi ma belle. Me dit elle.

_ Non ça va. Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Tu es toute bronzée! Ris je.

_ Toi aussi. Sourit ma meilleure amie.

_ Va t'habiller m'ordonna Zach.

_ Heu ouais. C'est une bonne idée. Ris je en posant un bisou sur sa joue.

Il me retint par le bras et m'embrassa avec douceur sous le regard choqué de Candice.

J'étais aussi choquée qu'elle, en fait!

Il recula et me sourit.

_ Salut Ian, Matt je suppose. Dit Zach en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis mon amour, dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant pas entrer, ne voulant pas non plus faire demi tour, la bouche entre ouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Matt avait l'air blessé, Ian avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

_ Il faut que je mange. Souffla Ian en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_ J'ai pas tout suivi. Marmonna Candice en me fixant.

_ Moi non plus. Répondis je en regardant Zach.

_ C'était quand même mieux que de lui exploser le nez non?

_ Je suppose. Ris je.

_ Vous êtes ensemble? Murmura timidement Matt en voulant suivre son frère.

Je fis non de la tête et le suivis à la cuisine m'occupant très peu du fait que j'étais en nuisette.

_ Ca va? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandai-je.

_ On…hum…on vient pour…ben heu…

_ Parle moi quand tu sauras aligner plus de trois mots. Sifflais je envers Ian.

Et toi Matt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Continuai-je.

_ J'surveille mon frère pour qu'il arrête de gâcher sa vie, en échange il me donne l'argent que je perds à ne pas être à mon boulot. Rit il.

_ Nina il faut qu'on parle. Ca fait plus de trois mots. Dit il en baissant la tête.

_ Pauvre con. Crachai-je.

_ AH! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin me le dire! Je le sais! Mais toi aussi tu…

_ Ian! Gronda Candice.

_ Bon ok, on peut parler? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi? Répondis je.

_ J'ai bien une réponse mais ca ne fait pas plus de trois mots.

_ Ian! Tu as fini tes gamineries? Gronda Candice.

_ Pourquoi? Répétai-je à Ian.

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle devant tout le monde?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et attendis.

Il reposa le paquet de farine et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ Parce que je t'aime.

Je décroisai mes bras. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça!

_ Bon ok, dit comme ça ca fait plus…

_ Ca y est oui? Vous avez fini avec vos trois mots? Dégagez dans la chambre de Nina on veut pas vous voir avant demain! S'énerva Candice.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et montai dans ma chambre, suivie de Ian.

Il ferma ma porte derrière lui et soupira.

_ J'attends tes excuses. Demandai-je.

_ Je suis désolé! Je suis tellement désolé! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Je n'aurais jamais du te dire d'attendre! Je t'aime si fort. Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait! Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner?

_ Je ne sais pas. Avouai-je.

_ Je…je sais…ça n'est pas pardonnable. Je t'en supplie, fais un effort, laisse moi une deuxième chance…

_ Je t'en laisse une.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il voulut m'embrasser, je le repoussai et reculai.

_ Je disais donc que je t'en laisse une. Prouve moi que tu tiens à moi autant que tu me le dis. Que tu n'es pas ce connard que tu as été chez ta mère. Que tu vaux plus que ça. Parce que moi Ian. Je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans ma vie de cette façon si je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je déteste ton frère de m'avoir entraînée la dedans, mais je lui fais encore confiance. Toi Ian, je te déteste autant que je t'aime, et je ne te fais plus confiance. Avouai-je.

Il baissa les yeux et s'assit sur mon lit.

_ C'est fini alors? Souffla-t-il.

_ Ian…ça n'a jamais commencé. Répliquai-je.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et releva la tête.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire…

_ Ça veut dire que tu ne m'as pas trompée mais que j'ai bien envie de péter la gueule de cette Amanda. Souris je.

Il répondit à mon sourire mais je lui effaçai bien vite.

_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Finis je.

_ Pardonne moi de…

_ Ce ne sont que des mots. Le coupai-je.

_ Je comprends. Je suis quand même désolé. Je…

_ Dis-le. Demandai-je.

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

J'essuyai mes larmes avant qu'elles ne roulent sur mes joues.

_ Tu ne réponds rien? Espéra-t-il.

_ Je ne ressens pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

Dans ses yeux, je voyais très bien qu'il avait mal. Mais je ne lui pardonnerais pas si facilement.

_ Oh oui c'est vrai…tu sors avec Zach.

_ Non. Il voulait juste te faire souffrir.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ne me touche pas. Sifflai-je en reculant.

_ Nina je…

_ Tu portes encore la marque de son suçon. Crachai-je.

Il posa sa main sur son cou et des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne sorte de ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Comment ma vie avait elle pu devenir si bizarre et triste en si peu de temps?

* * *

><p><strong> La suite tout de suite =) <strong>


	28. Chapitre 28

**Voila donc la suite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, le dernier sera donc posté demain =)**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 28<em>

_**Pov Ian**_

Elle me rendait fou, en déboutonnant ma chemise elle m'embrassait dans le cou. Je caressais son dos avec douceur. Une fois ma chemise retirée, je m'attaquai à sa robe.

Je la poussai pour m'allonger sur elle.

_ Je t'aime tellement Nina. Murmurai-je.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Ian. Répondit Nina avec douceur.

Je l'embrassai avec amour, nos langues dansaient ensemble un long moment.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, encore une fois. Rêver d'elle, ne m'aidait vraiment pas!

Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle était partie pour un tournage depuis 4 mois puisque la série avait été repoussé de quelques mois. Je rêvais d'elle toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était partie. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me réconcilier avec elle le mois avant qu'elle ne parte.

J'avais l'impression de la perdre un peu plus chaque jours. Elle ne répondait pas à mes appels, ni à mes messages. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle depuis 4 mois, Candice s'éclipsait toujours lorsqu'elle recevait un appel, je n'osais jamais demander si c'était sa petite amie ou Nina.

Zach était lui aussi parti pour un tournage, c'était un bonheur de vivre avec Candice, elle ne me dérangeait jamais, je me demandais même parfois si elle était là, je ne le savais que lorsqu'elle descendait s'occuper du repas pendant que je faisais le ménage.

Elle sortait souvent, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me surveillait. Quand je sortais, elle me demandait où et avec qui. Je répondais, j'avais peur qu'elle dise à Nina que je n'avais pas répondu ou que je n'avais pas voulu répondre, cette dernière risquerait d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Une rumeur circulait depuis quelques semaines, la belle Nina Dobrev ne serait plus un cœur à prendre. L'information n'avait été, ni démentie ni confirmée. J'étais dans le doute le plus complet.

Je me levai et descendis prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide.

_ Salut! Me dit Candice très souriante.

_ Salut, bien dormis? Demandai-je.

_ Bien, toi par contre apparemment non. Devina-t-elle.

_ Pas vraiment…j'ai une question. Commençai-je.

_ Alors pose la vite car j'allais partir.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Nina va bien, si c'est ta question.

Je hochai la tête, n'osant pas poser la question que je voulais poser au départ.

_ Bon j'y vais, je rentre dans la matinée, alors pas de folie! Rit elle en sous entendant très clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de femme inconnue lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

_ La seule femme que tu verras ce sera toi dans le miroir. Soupirai-je.

_ Cool! À tout alors! Dit elle en français.

_ C'est à tout à l'heure qu'on dit Candice, si tu veux parler Français parle le correctement! Pouffai- je.

_ Heu ouais désolée. C'est que j'apprends que depuis quelques mois. Rit elle.

_ Ça je le sais, puisque c'est moi ton prof. Ris je.

_ Bon allez, je me sauve!

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner fini, je fis la vaisselle puis allai dehors pour prendre l'air. Je commençai à m'endormir quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes yeux.

_ Oh putain! J'ai eu peur! M'affolai-je en me relevant.

Candice vraiment souriante me tendit la main.

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi. Viens.

Je la suivis jusque dans le salon. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis Nina. Ma gorge s'assécha immédiatement, mon pouls accéléra. Elle était de profil et…elle était si belle! Bien que j'ai la soudaine impression qu'elle n'était plus aussi mince qu'avant à moins que ça ne soit ses vêtements qui me fassent cet effet.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit tendrement.

_ Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Si, bien sûr que si! Répondis je aussitôt.

Candice s'éloigna pour nous laisser seul.

_ Ça va? Demandai-je timidement.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

_ Tu m'as manqué Ian. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis que tu es partie. Accusai-je.

_ Je sais…c'est parce que…j'ai quelque chose à te dire et…je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par téléphone.

_ Tu as quelqu'un? Demandai-je aussitôt.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses mains avant de les fourrer dans ses poches.

_ Je vais déménager. Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

_ Donc tu as quelqu'un…Non c'est pas grave. Repris je quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_ Non Ian, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai quelqu'un…dont je dois m'occuper et…avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…je…je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

_ Non c'est rien, je comprends…tu m'excuseras si…il faut que…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et montai les marches le plus vite possible, je me retins de claquer la porte de ma chambre et verrouillai, j'allumai la musique et fondis en larmes comme un gosse sur mon lit.

J'étais stupide, de toute façon je ne la méritais pas. C'était bien fait pour moi!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre, je pris soin de ne pas répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard la personne frappa quelques coups au mur de la chambre de Nina. Ça devait être elle.

_ Non, non, non! Tu restes là! Cria Candice dans le couloir.

_ Il ne veut même pas me parler! Répondit Nina.

_ Mais c'est normal! Tu as vu de quelle manière tu l'as annoncé! Tu es stupide Nina! S'énerva Candice.

_ Parce que tu l'aurais annoncé mieux toi peut-être? Ian je suis enceinte! Bravo Nina félicitation!

J'ouvris ma porte. Enceinte? De lui? Déjà?

_ Bravo Nina félicitation, mieux que ça tu pouvais pas. Cracha Candice.

_ De lui? Ça fait un peu tôt non? Grondai-je.

_ Non. Je…Ian je…

_ Mais putain dis lui clairement! S'énerva Candice en la poussant vers moi.

_ Hey! Criai-je après Candice.

_ Oh ca va, elle est pas en sucre, elle est juste enceinte.

_ C'est encore pire justement! Sifflai-je.

_ Ian je suis désolée…Candice m'a énervée je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça je…

Je fronçai les sourcils et la tournai légèrement pour la voir de profil. Impossible que ca ne fasse que quelques semaines. Ou quelques mois. Ça devait faire bien plus!

_ Je suis désolée. Sanglota Nina.

_ Je…je comprends pas…ça se voit déjà.

Candice tapa du pied par terre.

_ Tu es encore pire qu'elle. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Ça fait un peu plus longtemps que ce que tu penses Ian. Murmura Nina.

_ Comment ça? Demandai-je.

_ Je…je…heu je…

J'attendais impatient. Elle allait me dire de combien oui ou non?

_ De 5 mois. L'aida Candice en attrapant la main que Nina lui tendait.

Nina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

Je regardais Candice qui posa sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Wow. Souffla-t-elle en me fixant.

_ De…moi? Murmurai-je tendu, le cœur manquant d'exploser.

Nina releva la tête et recula d'un pas.

_ Désolé j'ai pensé…enfin je me suis dit…non excuse moi pour ma question.

Elle cligna des yeux puis regarda Candice.

_ Il vient vraiment de dire…

_ Oui il l'a dit et il était…magnifique. Souffla Candice.

_ Je suis désolé. M'excusai-je.

_ Non…ne t'excuse pas…c'est…oui. C'est toi…marmonna difficilement Nina.

J'eu un mouvement de recul. Elle se foutait de moi non? Non?

_ Sérieux? Demandai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Magnifique comme je viens de le dire. Sourit fièrement Candice avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers.

_ Je suis désolée. Murmura Nina.

_ Tu l'es? Demandai-je surpris.

_ Oui je…on est pas ensemble, je t'impose mon choix…j'aurais du t'en parler mais j'étais loin…je ne pouvais pas rentrer…je suis désolée.

_ Je t'aurais dit oui. Je dirais oui à tout ce que tu me demandes. Et tu le sais.

_ Je…j'ai…on peut en parler? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui bien sûr! Viens.

Elle s'installa sur mon lit, puis finit par s'allonger dessus.

_ J'ai cru que tu avais quelqu'un…enfin peut-être que…

_ Non…ce quelqu'un que j'ai est là. Sourit niaisement mon amour en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

_ Je t'aime. Avouai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle me fixa, les yeux brillants elle m'attira contre elle et m'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime…je t'aime tellement…je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps…tu ne m'en veux pas?

_ Jamais. Nina…excuse moi de te demander ça mais…ce n'est pas…je veux dire…

_ Non ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte. Je t'aime Ian. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu viens de changer ma vie en quelques minutes. Ris je avant de l'embrasser.

_**Pov Candice.**_

Je souriais. J'étais fière de Nina. Fière de Ian parce que pendant son absence il n'avait pas était voir une seule femme. Et j'en étais certaine puisque je l'avais suivi partout où il allait. Il n'allait voir que ses amis masculins. Nina avait voulu rentrer tellement de fois pour lui dire. Heureusement que j'étais là ou ils en seraient encore au stade du « je déménage parce que j'ai une autre vie » « bon très bien on se parle plus et moi je vais pleurer dans les bras de Candice quand tu seras partie. »

Je soupirai et continuai à lire mon livre quand ils s'installèrent au salon. Main dans la main.

Je relevai la tête. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Mais il y avait beaucoup de détail à régler maintenant.

_ Je peux savoir? Souris je.

_ Tu peux confirmer que mon cœur est pris. Sourit Nina.

_ Parfait! Oui c'est moi qui l'ai insinuer. Pouffai-je quand Ian fronça les sourcils.

Ian semblait vexé mais je ne dis rien.

_ Donc…

_ J'ai rendez vous demain avec la sage femme. Me confirma Nina.

_ Je pourrais venir? Demanda Ian tendu.

_ Bien sûr que tu y vas! Ordonnai-je.

Nina me sourit gênée.

_ Oui…oui bien sur Ian. Tu vas être papa après tout. Lui sourit Nina toute rouge.

Il l'embrassa avec tellement d'amour que je me sentis obligée de détourner la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, Donc la suite demain, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis =) Bises!<strong>

**Sinon, Il y a une nouvelle fiction NIAN très intéressante sur le site, voici le lien http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7596412 / 1 / Une _ vie _ pleine _ de _ surprise (retirez les espaces)**

**Il y en a une autre que j'ai aussi bien aimé elle est sur un blog Voici le lien http : / / nian - officiel . skyrock . com /**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bon...voila le dernier chapitre =( **

**Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture!**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Choups : J'ai pas trop bien compris ta review, un moment je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas aimé les chapitres, et après je me suis dit, elle a peut-être pas compris certain passage. Donc je suis pas très avancé ^^ Bon alors en fait, c'est vrai que ca va un peu vite, c'est parce que je ne trouvais pas l'utilité de m'attarder sur certain passage, ca aurait fait trop de blabla pour rien du tout, Oui Ian a repris de la drogue et il est ressortit avec son ex Amanda, mais ca n'a duré que quelques jours à peine, son frère était là pour l'aider et Nina le savait puisqu'a un moment elle lui dit « tu reprend de la drogue? » ou quelques chose comme ça je ne suis pas allez vérifier. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire par « j'aurais cru qu'on serait plus avancée dans ce sujet » et bien on sait déjà tout. Il a prit de la drogue, mais son frère l'a aider à ne plus en prendre. Donc y a pas vraiment d'autre chose à dire puisque maintenant il ne se drogue plus^^ Voila la suite! =) Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Alors en fait j'en ai commencé plusieurs, un Stelena, un Delena, une fic sur Katherine, et hier j'ai eu une idée de fiction en lisant une sur le site, j'attend qu'elle me dise si je peux poster ma fiction, donc si elle dit oui, le temps que j'écrive plusieurs chapitres d'avance, elle devrait arriver dans quelques semaines, je vous préviendrais sur Facebook ou Twitter, si tu me suis =) Bises!**

**_ Angel ; Je suis très contente qu'il t'ai plu =) voila la suite, en espérant que ca te plaise autant Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour le compliment, oui je pense que je vais en écrire une autre =) Bises!**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 29<em>

_**Pov Nina**_

J'avais eu peur qu'il ne le prenne mal, qu'il n'accepte pas. Qu'il ne veuille pas de notre enfant. Mais lorsque j'avais croisé son regard, plein de tendresse et de bonheur, j'avais compris. Il était heureux autant que moi.

Je m'avançai sur le plateau, saluant l'assemblée d'un signe de la main avec un sourire poli.

Je fis la bise à la journaliste qui allait m'interviewer. J'étais un peu angoissée, j'avais peur que les fans de Vampire Diaries me détestent dans quelques secondes, mais je n'avais pas le choix, dans quelques semaines je ne pourrais plus du tout le cacher.

_ Alors comment s'est passé votre dernier tournage? Il y a une rumeur qui dit que vous y avez trouvé l'amour.

Elle commençait fort! Je me sentis légèrement rougir.

_ Ça s'est très bien passé, l'équipe était merveilleuse…par contre…non ca n'est pas là bas que j'y ai trouvé l'amour. Souris je.

_ On peut connaître le prénom…

_ C'est Ian. La coupai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda la foule qui applaudissait.

Bien et maintenant ils allaient tous me cracher au visage.

_ J'ai…en parlant de ça j'ai quelque chose à annoncer. Comme vous le savez depuis quelques semaines…le tournage de Vampire Diaries est repoussé d'encore quelques mois. J'ai vu sur internet que les fans étaient en colère de cette décision…je voulais juste dire que c'est en quelques sortes de ma faute. Je ne pourrais pas jouer une adolescente ou même une vampire pendant quelques mois.

_ Pourquoi ça? Sourit la journaliste ayant déjà visiblement compris en fixant mon ventre.

_ Je suis enceinte. De Ian. Pour ceux qui se demandent. Souris je.

Je me tournai vers la foule angoissée. Ils applaudissaient en me criant leurs félicitations. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça!

_ Et bien comme le dit très bien notre public, toutes mes félicitations Nina. Et à l'heureux papa aussi bien sûr!

…

Je rejoignis Ian dans la voiture, j'étais épuisée. L'interview avait duré plus longtemps que prévu

_ Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai.

_ Tu veux rentrer?

_ Non il faut aller acheter le lit, et la poussette…et…

_ Détends toi. Il nous reste encore 4 mois pour tout acheter.

_ Et il nous faut une autre maison si Zach reste avec nous. Continuai-je.

_ Tu veux déménager? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Non je ne veux pas mettre Zach ou Candice dehors ça n'est pas pareil. Souris je.

_ On va déjà acheter ce qu'il faut. On verra ça plus tard, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

_ Nina…Nina réveille toi.

Toute endormie je me tournai vers Ian.

_ On est arrivé bébé.

Je sortis de la voiture et il attrapa ma main.

Je me tendis un peu, qu'il m'embrasse ne me dérangeait pas…qu'il me touche était un tout autre problème. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et lâcha ma main pour la mettre dans sa poche.

Il prit un panier et fixa les doudous dans le rayon. Visiblement il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il foutait là. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'étais rentrée je refusais de dormir avec lui. On se parlait à peine ne sachant plus quoi se dire, on ne parlait que du bébé, de la chambre, des meubles…

_ Il me plait bien celui la. Murmurai-je timidement en lui pointant un nounours du doigt.

Son visage se décomposa et il soupira.

_ On rentre. Décida-t-il en faisant demi tour.

_ Ian je…

_ Non…non Nina. C'est de ma faute.

_ J'allais dire que je te laisse choisir si tu veux. Soufflai-je.

_ C'est pas le problème, et tu le sais.

_ Alors parle moi. Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

_ Mais tu refuses que je te touche, je n'ai même pas le droit de te tenir la main! Et encore moins de poser mes mains sur ton ventre! Tu me rejettes sans cesse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ian? Que je le fasse toute seule? C'est ça? Très bien alors. Sifflai-je en lui prenant le panier des mains.

En larmes, j'attrapai le doudou qu'il regardait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me retournai et regardai quelques secondes les biberons avant d'en choisir un.

Je fis la même chose avec les sucettes.

_ Je suis désolé. Souffla Ian dans mon dos.

_ Désolé de quoi? De m'avoir mise enceinte et d'avoir couché avec une autre quelques jours plus tard? M'énervai-je.

_ Ah voila que tu en parles maintenant. Tu te décides en plein milieu d'un magasin. Super.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! J'en peux plus tu comprends? Je ne supporte plus ton regard ni tes mains sur moi! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens quand je pense à…

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, il me fit lâcher le panier et me força à passer mes mains dans son dos, glissant ensuite les siennes sous ma veste, il se colla contre moi puis m'embrassa dans le cou.

_ Tout ce que je veux Nina, c'est que tu me laisses une place dans ta vie. C'est tout ce que je demande. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Hésitante, je passai une main sous sa veste puis sous son pull. Il me sourit et posa la sienne sur ma joue.

_ Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut surmonter ma douleur? Demandai-je.

_ Seulement si tu l'acceptes. Répondit il.

Je baissai les yeux. Oui je voulais être heureuse avec lui. Pour toujours.

_ Tout le monde nous regarde. Souris je.

_ J'ai l'habitude mon ange. Contrairement à toi. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

Il m'en demandait beaucoup, mon cœur décida pour moi.

_ Je te fais confiance. Soufflai-je.

_ Je t'aime. Me dit il encore.

Depuis que je lui avais dit quand j'étais revenue, je n'avais jamais osé lui répondre. Pour la toute première fois depuis ce jour je lui avouais que moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa avec amour puis recula sous une pluie de photo.

_ Je suis toute rouge. Pouffai-je.

_ On va ailleurs? Marmonna Ian en remettant ma veste en place.

Je hochai la tête et attrapai sa main. Surpris, il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'entrelacer nos doigts et de m'entrainer jusqu'à la voiture.

Heureusement que la maison n'était pas très loin!

_ Vous êtes déjà rentrés? Demanda Candice étonnée.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et retirai ma veste avant d'embrasser Ian qui me souleva pour monter les marches.

_ Ok, je sors! Rit Candice.

…

Nous avions décidé que finalement on allait attendre de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Je venais d'avoir la réponse. Ian n'avait pas pu venir parce qu'il avait un casting.

Un petit garçon. J'imaginais un petit Ian, je souriais bêtement en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ C'est un garçon! J'en suis sûre! Déclara Candice avant même que je ne tire ma chaise pour m'asseoir.

Je la fixai en souriant.

_ J'attends que Ian soit là. Soufflai-je.

_ Oh non! Allez, dis le moi! S'il te plait! S'il te plait! S'il te plait! Me supplia-t-elle.

_ Pas question! Déjà que tu as su avant lui que j'étais enceinte.

_ Je m'en fous de toute façon, je suis certaine que c'est un p'tit mec.

Je me retenais de répondre.

Ian ne devait plus tarder à revenir maintenant.

Il s'installa en face de moi quelques minutes plus tard. Il me sourit impatient.

_ Ne fais pas durer le suspens trop longtemps. Rit il.

_ Un garçon. Souris je.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il se leva pour m'embrasser.

_ Tu peux aller le dire à Candice, elle attend dans le salon.

Elle hurla de joie quand je lui annonçai que c'était bien un petit garçon.

_ Je sors! Cria-t-elle.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on est tout seul pour la première fois depuis que tu es revenue? Demanda Ian en souriant.

_ Il semblerait! Souris je en le suivant dans sa chambre.

_ Bébé…maintenant que tu dors avec moi…on peut mettre notre petit ange dans ta chambre non?

_ Affirmatif mon amour! Dis je en le faisant reculer sur notre lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila c'est terminé. Je ne me suis pas attardé sur certain passage, je ne trouvais aucune utilité de le faire. J'ai parlé de tout ce dont il y avait besoin de parler. Ils sont heureux c'est tout ce qui compte^^<strong>

**Bon sinon. Je tenais à vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire plusieurs fiction en même temps, je vais me concentrer sur la NIAN puisque vous avez l'air d'apprécier ce genre de FIC =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais vous remerciez, vos reviews ont toutes étaient adorable. J'ai aimé lire vos reviews autant que vous avez aimé lire mon histoire =)<strong>

**Je remercie aussi ma Correctrice, Melanie, qui a trouvé du temps pour corriger mes chapitres entre ses fictions et ses cours.**

**J'espère vraiment vous retrouvez à ma prochaine fiction et aussi que vous l'aimerait autant que celle ci.**

**Je m'attarde en sachant que je vais devoir passer cette fiction en statut terminé ^^**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook ou Twitter, pour savoir ou j'en suis dans mes prochaines fiction, ou alors, simplement me poser des questions ou juste me parler^^**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël et une excellente nouvelle année ( ca fait tôt pour le dire mais je ne pense pas être revenue avec une nouvelle fic pour vous le souhaiter^^ )**

**Bises! Ah et n'oubliez pas, exploser le compteur pour ce dernier chapitre ^^**


End file.
